Rebirth of a Siren
by Lord-Saxon13
Summary: Commandant Steele awakes in the land of living after being killed by The Destroyer. After encountering another siren named Maya, She is dragged into the conflict with Jack while the forces of Dahl scheme in the background. While discovering why she has been brought back. Mainly Adventure with some Romance. 07/09/2019 NOTE: Story is being reviewed.
1. Steele Awakes - Steele

**Do Not Own Borderlands**

 **UPDATE [08/09/2017]:**

 **Fixed Grammar and Spelling**

 **Rebirth of a Siren**

 **Chapter 1: Steele Awakes - Steele**

Commandant Steele was surprised when she opened her eyes. The last things she remembered was announcing that riches of the Vault were the property of the Atlas to the four Vault Hunters that also wanted The Vault. She connected the Vault key fragments together. She was beginning to celebrate her victory before everything went black at moment of intense pain with her screaming loudly. She had a headache and faint pain in her abdomen area. Steele found herself lying in the snow. She got to her feet and nearly fell over from a dizzy spell. She looked around to find that she woke in a snow-capped wasteland. After making sure she wouldn't fall over, she started moving towards smoke in the distance. She hoped it was somewhere she could contact General Knoxx or any other high-ranking Crimson Lance officer so she can get off the death trap that is Pandora if she was still on Pandora and not some other death trap that is. After a few steps, a woman with pale skin, black hair and piercing blue eyes made Steele jump by unexpectedly appearing directly in front of her. The woman obviously recognized Steele. She said stunned "You're alive". The woman collected herself "Commandant Steele, I'll explain everything soon, but know this – you're alive for a reason, and I… am here to help you" The woman had a strange look of both hope and guilt on her face before she disappeared. Steele decided to ignore the woman believing the whole thing was her seeing things. She once again starts moving. She started thinking about why she was here of all places. She couldn't think of any reasons why. She was pulled from her thoughts after hearing another voice.

This voice said "Great - another dead Vault Hunter. Handsome Jack's been busy" Inching forward Steele saw that in the distance a Claptrap was digging through remains of what appeared to be dead Vault Hunters. Steele froze up when new memories assaulted her. First, a memory of herself in an unfamiliar place trying to complete her victory speech. Then a more shocking memory of the discovery of a gaping hole where her abdomen used to be. Steele unconsciously touched her abdomen and was relieved that it felt normal. Other memories of her fighting for the glory of claptraps everywhere. On top of this, the Vault Hunters once again showing up defeating her twice more. As Steele remembered these events, The Claptrap continued speaking "Wait a minute - you're not dead! YES! Now I can get off this glacier! Claptrap, your metaphorical ship has finally come in!" Steele was humiliated that the Vault Hunters saw her like that. Her eyes narrowed when she realized that it was the same one that was controlling her in that horrible memory. The Claptrap said, "Allow me to introduce myself - I am a CL4P-TP steward bot, but my friends call me Claptrap!" as Steele charged at him in an uncontrollable fit of rage. Claptrap saw her coming and he fled. Steele fell over as she overexerted herself. She saw Claptrap flee into an icy grotto. Steele closed her eyes drained by running toward the Claptrap. Steele found herself being lifted to her feet by another Siren, this one with blue hair instead of Lilith's red. Steele managed to hide her astonishment of meeting yet another Siren under normal cold exterior. Steele studied the other woman and was troubled at the state of the other woman.

Finally, Steele said "Thanks" and was thankful to find that her voice sounded normal.

The woman said back "It's fine, I'm happy to help" before introducing herself as "Maya". Steele was silent for a few moments debating whether to tell Maya her name.

"I am Commandant Steele," Steele said proudly "Leader of Atlas Corporation's Crimson Lance"

Maya said quietly "The Atlas Corporation closed down".

Steele said rather angry and not believing what she heard "What did you say". Maya stepped back.

"Soon after the death of General Knoxx" Maya explained calmly. "Atlas itself closed down and I imagine that the Crimson Lance disbanded at the same time" Steele knew that the four Vault Hunters were behind the death of General Knoxx somehow, she bet her life on it. "After the Vault created the presence of Eridium, Hyperion took control of Pandora" Maya stopped talking after seeing Steele's murderous look shot at her. Maya said, "We better get out of the cold" Steele did not respond. Maya and Steele supporting each made their way to the icy grotto where Claptrap fled to. Inside the icy grotto a lot of old junk including dead Claptraps much to Steele satisfaction and human corpses.

Claptrap voice said "Sorry about the mess. Everything Jack kills, he dumps here – bandits, Vault Hunters, Claptrap units…" before he went silent in fear as Steele tried to attack him. Steele found herself however completely immobile in a bubble made of energy. Steele knew off this power, it was Phaselock. Steele frowned as the other dimension she had been sent too felt familiar. She dropped to the ground.

Maya said with warning in her voice "Steele stop trying to attack him, we need him to escape here" She said to Claptrap "Right"

Claptrap said fear in his voice "Yeah you need me" from his hiding place behind Maya. Steele glared at Claptrap but did nothing. "Oh - I've got something for you. Here - take this ECHO communicator that I totally didn't loot from one of these corpses! It comes with a class-twelve heads-up display, complete with a minimap!" Claptrap said to Maya while keeping Steele in his sights. Maya took the ECHO while Steele was turned away from Maya so she could pretend Claptrap was something else. Claptrap said excited "Man, this is great! Now that I've met a mighty Vault Hunter, I can finally join the resistance in Sanctuary" Sanctuary rang a bell in Steele's mind as she remembered sending Crimson Lance forces to fight the bandit inhabitants of the city. Steele thought it would be a good idea to go to Sanctuary just in case some of her men were still there. That meant she needed Claptrap for a while so she swallowed her anger for the moment.

"So, you know how to get out of here?" She asked.

Claptrap said, "Yes follow me" Claptrap started moving before he stopped. He said to Maya "Now, the creatures around here are dangerous, none more than this Bullymong named Knuckle Dragger – killed everyone I know. Anyhow, I keep a pistol in the cabinet over there for emergencies, you should take it" A roar is heard and a creature that Steele believed could only be Knuckle Dragger climbed down into Claptrap's place from a hole in the ceiling. Grabs Claptrap with its right arm. Claptrap yelled "WAAAAH!". Much to Steele's sadistic pleasure, Knuckle Dragger pulls out Claptrap's eye before leaves the place through the same hole in the ceiling. "MY EYE! AHHHHHH!" Claptrap wailed to Steele's annoyance. "The gun. The gun in the cabinet. Get It, we need my eye" Maya was on it and grabbed a very poor looking pistol. Claptrap led them to the exit while bashing into every object on the way. Maya and Steele followed behind with Steele snickering every time it happened.


	2. Maya's Bad Luck - Maya

**Do Not Own Borderlands**

 **UPDATE [08/09/2017]:**

 **Fixed Grammar and Spelling**

 **Chapter 2: Maya's Bad Luck - Maya**

Maya couldn't catch a break. Frist, it was being given to the Order of the Impending Storm, the ruling order of monks on her home world of Athenas when they identified her as an infant to be a Siren. True they trained her but to her irritation had her on a very short leash. Not letting her go anywhere despite her longing for adventure and expressing interest in traveling to Pandora to learn more about her Siren lineage. The second time was when she realized that the Order was using her for their own ends. Using her power to extort money and obedience from the people of Athenas. Finding this out she intermediately executed her handler Brother Sophis before heading to Pandora to finally satisfy her curiosity about Sirens. The third is when she finally made it Pandora, Handsome Jack and Hyperion had seized control due to the events of a vault opening causing the presence of Eridium before arriving on Pandora. Handsome Jack lured her, a short man named Salvador, an ex-soldier named Axton and strange humanoid named Zer0 onto a train with the intention of killing them. They survived against Handsome Jack's goons before finally discovering the train was rigged up to blow up. Thus, it was why Maya found herself lying in snow listening to a robotic voice saying "Great - another dead Vault Hunter. Handsome Jack's been busy" Maya was confused as she wasn't a Vault Hunter. It dawned on her that Handsome Jack lured her to the train believing her to be a Vault Hunter. That begged the question why the leader of Hyperion did not want any Vault Hunter around Pandora. She tried to move but the attempt was feeble. However, the same voice said "Wait a minute - you're not dead! YES! Now I can get off this glacier! Claptrap, your metaphorical ship has finally come in!" So, it was Claptrap that was speaking Maya thought to herself with some sadness that it hadn't been another person. Since he was a CL4P-TP general purpose robot manufactured by Hyperion, Maya wondered if he was a friend or foe. By what she heard so far, Claptrap seemed like a friend. Nevertheless, with Maya's luck, he will more likely lead her to more trouble. Maya got her feet while glancing around but saw no signs of Salvador, Axton, and Zer0. The Claptrap said, "Allow me to introduce myself - I am a CL4P-TP steward bot, but my friends call me Claptrap!" however Maya attention was caught by a beautiful pale woman with white hair that she instinctually knew was another Siren. Her eyes were full of rage and Maya swore she saw some ghostly tentacles briefly appear coming out of her back before disappearing once she blinked. She was charging down towards them. Maya momentarily registered Claptrap fleeing but was too entranced by the other Siren to care. Maya saw the other Siren fall to the ground and grew concerned. Seeing that she had overexerted herself, Maya walked forward wanting to help. Seeing the Siren close her eyes made Maya move quicker. Maya lifted the Siren to her feet. The woman looked disinterested at meeting another Siren but Maya saw a glimpse of her astonishment. Maya grew uncomfortable as the other woman was studying her. As the woman was studying her, Maya saw emotions flash across the other woman's face from a naturally cold facial expression to a more troubled look.

Finally, the woman said "Thanks" breaking the silence with an accent that Maya found sexy.

Maya said covering that up "It's fine, I'm happy to help" She wanted to know more about the woman so she got the ball rolling by saying "Maya". The woman was silent making Maya nervous that she will not find out her name.

"I am Commandant Steele," Steele said with the pride rolling off her "Leader of Atlas Corporation's Crimson Lance" Maya vaguely recalled her name but could place it.

Maya said quietly "The Atlas Corporation closed down" not thinking before she spoke. Maya could sense the rage rolling off The Commandant.

"What did you say," Steele said with rage. Maya stepped back in fear as Steele seemly transforming before Maya's eyes into a one-eyed humanoid with tentacles coming out of her back and a giant mouth in her abdomen.

Maya rambling off the facts she knew in calm voice "Soon after the death of General Knoxx. Atlas itself closed down and I imagine that the Crimson Lance disbanded at the same time. After the Vault created the presence of Eridium, Hyperion took control of Pandora" Maya stopped talking after seeing Steele's murderous look shot in her direction. Maya blinked and Steele returned to her normal look but looking more tired. "We better get out of the cold" Maya said brushing off the transformation as Steele's rage fuelled power. Steele did not respond but Maya guessed she felt the same. Supporting each other made Maya very aware of Steele's body. Blushing like mad as they made their way to the icy grotto where Claptrap fled to. Maya was thankful that Steele did not notice. Inside the icy grotto a lot of old junk including dead Claptraps and much to Maya's disgust human corpses. Maya noticed Claptrap hiding and beckoned him over.

He said "Sorry about the mess. Everything Jack kills, he dumps here – bandits, Vault Hunters, Claptrap units…" drawing Steele attention to him. She moved attack him but Maya used Phaselock to stop her. Claptrap took this chance to hide from Steele behind Maya. Maya waited for Steele to drop to the ground.

Maya said with warning in her voice "Steele stop trying to attack him, we need him to escape here" when Steele dropped to the ground. She said so Claptrap can confirm his usefulness "Right"

Claptrap said fear in his voice "Yeah you need me" Steele glared at Claptrap but did nothing much to Maya's surprise. In fact, Steele looked re-energized from being Phaselocked. Maya took an ECHO from Claptrap after he said while Maya noticed he was keeping Steele in his sights "Oh - I've got something for you. Here - take this ECHO communicator that I totally didn't loot from one of these corpses! It comes with a class-twelve heads-up display, complete with a minimap!" Maya feels better holding the ECHO and knew that They were at a place named Windshear Waste. Claptrap said excited "Man, this is great! Now that I've met a mighty Vault Hunter, I can finally join the resistance in Sanctuary". Maya did not correct him that she wasn't a Vault Hunter instead thinking Sanctuary would be her goal. The Resistance would more likely know why Handsome Jack wanted to eliminate Vault Hunters. That meant they needed Claptrap so she hoped Steele would not kill him in a fit of rage. She had no idea why Steele hated Claptrap with a passion. She knew they can be annoying but Steele gave off a vibe of a deeper hate.

She was about to speak when Steele spoke in a voice that clearly shown her restraining her anger. "So, you know how to get out of here?"

Claptrap said, "Yes follow me" Claptrap started moving before he stopped. He said to Maya "Now, the creatures around here are dangerous, none more than this Bullymong named Knuckle Dragger" Maya had a feeling that with her luck that Knuckle Dragger would impede them. "Killed everyone I know. Anyway, I keep a pistol in the cabinet over there for emergencies, you should take it" A roar is heard and Maya's feeling was correct as what could only be Knuckle Dragger climbed down into Claptrap's place from a hole in the ceiling before grabbing Claptrap with its right arm. Maya inched towards the gun just in case. Claptrap yell "WAAAAH!" stopped Maya's movement as she was transfixed as Knuckle Dragger pulls out Claptrap's eye before leaves the place through the same hole in the ceiling. "MY EYE! AHHHHHH!" Claptrap wailed causing Maya to continuing moving towards the gun. "The gun. The gun in the cabinet. Get It, we need my eye" Maya winched when the gun turned out to be a very poor pistol that looked like it couldn't hurt anything. She still grabbed it as it was better than nothing. Claptrap led them to the exit while bashing into every object on the way. Maya and Steele followed behind with Maya staring at Steele thinking to herself that she it was a crush that she had on the unstable Commandant.


	3. Battling Knuckle Dragger - Steele

**Do Not Own Borderlands**

 **UPDATE [08/09/2017]:**

 **Fixed Grammar and Spelling**

 **Rebirth of a Siren**

 **Chapter 3: Battling Knuckle Dragger - Steele**

Steele and Maya were following the blind Claptrap into the back part of the grotto. It was slow going as Claptrap was bashing into every object on the way. It occurred so much that Steele no longer found it funny but rather infuriating. She kept her rage in check as it would not do to kill their next to useless guide. The woman with pale skin, black hair and piercing blue eye unexpectedly appeared again. The woman said to her "Once upon a time, you and four Vault Hunters changed Pandora forever by opening a vault. But their time has passed - thanks to Handsome Jack. However, Pandora needs a new hero. I know you can be that hero" The woman said full of encouragement with a small smile "I know you can do it" before disappearing again. Steele turned to see if Maya had seen the woman but found Maya was staring at her. They stared at each other with Steele noting that Maya was looked flushed. Steele decided Maya did not see or hear the woman.

Claptrap started speaking as they entered a room blocked by a door "Apart from the excruciating pain, this is great! I've been waiting for a mighty Vault Hunter to help me reach Sanctuary! I will be your wise leader, and you shall be my fearsome minion! Ahahaha!" Steele rage spiked at the word minion as those memories assaulted her again. Steele controlled herself by repeating the thought that they need their next to useless guide.

She still said in a dark voice "Don't call me minion"

Claptrap ignoring her said stating the obvious "Great! Just let me get this door open and we'll hunt ourselves a Bullymong". Steele looked at Claptrap and not for the first time wondered how Claptraps ended up being so annoying and wished Hyperion hadn't created them. Since Claptrap was spending a long time to open the door, Maya started conversing with Steele.

"Can't I ask you some questions?" Maya queried looking eager to know more about Steele.

"Why?" Steele said puzzled.

"Just making conversation" was Maya's feeble excuse that Steele did not pick up on.

"Sure, you can ask but it doesn't me that I will answer".

"What is your first name" Maya asking a question that Steele expected.

Steele replied with "Sorry not telling" Maya fired off question after question but really got nothing from Steele. She looked nervous and said fumbling over her words "Why do you hate Claptraps so much"

Steele answered with a voice showing her distress of the subject "That is something I consider to be very sensitive subject. So, drop it" Claptrap finally opened the door and in effect ended the conversation.

"Onward. Let me know if I'm gonna run into anything!" said Claptrap rolling straight into an ice block much to Steele's cruel amusement. Maya just shook her head at Claptrap. "Ow!" He added on cheerfully "I'll just assume you didn't see that" He rambled on "Even though Knuckle Dragger blindsided me, I know my way around this glacier. I bet we'll find my eye in Frostbite Crevasse"

The unknown woman voice piped up just as Steele patience was running in a voice full sympathy "I know why you hate the robot but remember, you will need his help to get off this glacier, and into the city of Sanctuary" The woman herself did not appear, it was just her voice. Steele gritted her teeth knowing she was right.

Claptrap suddenly yelled "Ahhh! I hear Bullymongs! Protect me, squire" and he ran off in fear. A group of Bullymongs jumped down from the ridges above. Maya readied her pistol. Steele pulled out her personal firearms, a unique Atlas pistol made explicitly for her.

Steele ordered Maya "Phaselock them and I will take them out" Maya complied as Steele had the experience. The Group of Bullymongs wasn't that strong so were easily taken out by Phaselock and one shot of Steele's Personal Firearm.

Claptrap said "Let's go! If we don't get my eye back, we'll never get to Sanctuary!" appearing from wherever he fled to. A faint rumbling sound is heard, the ground trembles slightly and Claptrap falls flat on his face. Maya nearly fell but Steele grabbed her. "Ugh – Again?! Jack's tearing Pandora apart to find the Vault. They say Jack's drilling operations are causing those earthquakes. That or your mom just got outta bed, Zing!" Steele ignored his lame joke and focused on what he said about a vault. A vault that could contain treasure or another monster. If Steele could make it to the vault then she can use whatever is inside to rebuild Atlas with her in charge. Then she can get her revenge on the four Vault Hunters. She had a lot of work to do since she only has one person that might be able to work for her. Moving forward Steele sees Claptrap falls off a short cliff and plants headfirst firmly into the snow. Maya and Steele jump down and to deal with the weak Bullymongs. All the Bullymongs are swiftly killed. Steele entrained the thought of abandoning Claptrap.

As soon this thought crossed her mind, the woman pipped up once again "You'll need that funny little robot's help to reach Sanctuary. You must be patient as sooner you get to Sanctuary, the sooner you can get away from the robot." She added on concerned "and be in the only place you will be truly safe from Handsome Jack"

Maya dug Claptrap out of the snow while Steele just watched. "Many thanks, friend of friends! Onward!" Claptrap yelled. They make their way forward with Claptrap leading the way into an icy box canyon.

Steele then hears a male voice say "Good to see you alive Commandant. You don't remember me but it's Jack here – President of Hyperion and hero of this story. Lemme explain how things work. Vault Hunters shows up. Vault Hunters look for the new Vault. Vault Hunter gets killed. By me. You see- seeing the problem here? You're got a Vault Hunter still alive with you. if you could just do me a favour and off them, that'd be great. Thanks, pumpkin" Steele did not trust him as something seemed off about Jack. However, he did seem to know her so perhaps knew how she ended up here are dying or was responsible. Steele decided to see if he contacts again before she makes a move against him.

Claptrap said excitedly "Oh! My eye just switched back on! I see a tough-looking minion and an incredibly handsome robot. Which means that whoever has my eye…" He trailed off. Knuckle Dragger reappeared and was angry at them for trespassing in her territory. Steele braced herself for a tougher fight than the easy ones they had. She was right as Knuckle Dragger leaped about while hurling rocks. Maya was little help as Knuckle Dragger stayed too far away for Phaselock and her junk pistol did not really affect Knuckle Dragger. Steele was on her own then. Her Personal Firearm did a little bit of damage but it would take forever to take Knuckle Dragger down. Narrowly avoiding the rocks that never seemed to end. Steele knew she couldn't keep dodging them even she had been 100%. Maya had been forced hide behind a snow mound and Claptrap has once again hidden somewhere. Steele was not giving up and was thinking of a plan. After shooting off a few more shots, Knuckle Dragger retreated much to Steele's confusion. However, confusion turned to irritation as a lot of weak Monglets pour out of cracks in the walls. Claptrap said unhelpfully "Oh God! They're coming outta the wall-sphincters!" Steele took them out with ease. The seemly endless numbers combined with a returned Knuckle Dragger throwing stones meant that Steele couldn't dodge a thrown rock and it crashed right into her. Everything blurred and Steele was barely aware of her surroundings. A gentle pair of hands pulled Steele close and the sound of gun fire occurred. Steele regained her focus just in time to see Maya running towards Knuckle Dragger carrying Steele's Personal Firearm. Dodging the rocks and Knuckle Dragger's fists, Maya closed the gap. She shot a few shots into Knuckle Dragger's head. Knuckle Dragged died. Steele was impressed. Maya came over while Claptrap said excited "Woohoo! If you would retrieve my eye for me, I'd be grateful. Oh, and I apologize for saying wall-sphincters. I say that a lot when I'm frightened" Maya lifted Steele to her feet.

Maya asked concerned "Are you ok?"

Steele said hiding her true pain "I'm fine" Maya did not believe her but said nothing. Maya and Steele headed over to the dead Knuckle Dragger. Maya picked up Claptrap's eye.

Claptrap said "Great! Now we just gotta find someone to put it back into me. Much as I'm sure you'd like to jam your fist into my skull, optic surgery is best left to professionals - my pal Sir Hammerlock in Liar's Berg can fix me up! Allons-y!" Steele agreed with him about jamming her fist into his skull. Claptrap led them up a ramp to a crashed Hyperion barge. "Liar's Berg's on the other side of this Hyperion barge. What say we cut through it, chums?" He said with confidence "HA! This door's Hyperion tech – child's play! Aaaaaaand Open!" Claptrap stands in front of a digital-optical scanner next to the door and gets scanned by it

A Hyperion AI stated "Intruders detected. Locking door" The door to the barge is locked and reinforced. Steele would of face palmed if she had the energy. It also reinforced her puzzlement of why Claptrap was created in first place.

Claptrap was instantly depressed and he said "Well, it was nice knowing ya! I hear getting eaten

alive by Bullymongs isn't such a bad way to go" Steele tried to look to see if she and Maya can climb the barge. Maya placed Steele against the barge after seeing something near Knuckle Dragger.

The woman voice said to Steele "Let me get that for ya" She noticed Steele state and asked, "What happened?" She appeared with an anxious look.

Steele replied, "Knuckle Dragger" The woman pursed her lips.

"That will not be the only danger you face I'm afraid" She then promised with sincerity "I will do all I can to help. Frist the door. Executing phase shift" The door opened. "You're welcome! Perks of being an Artificial Intelligence. I'm networked into almost everything on this planet" Steele did not believe her last statement as something seemed off and her use of phase shift seemed odd. "It's a long way to Sanctuary and I will be here if you need me" Maya picked up Steele and showed her a sweet gun named The Hornet that she found. Steele had no idea how a legendary pistol manufactured by Dahl ended up here but did not care enough to think about it more.

Claptrap said, "This way to Southern Shelf, minion - let's go!" as he leads the way to Liar's Berg and Sir Hammerlock.


	4. Welcome to Liar's Berg - Maya

**Do Not Own Borderlands**

 **Rebirth of a Siren**

 **Chapter 4: Welcome to Liar's Berg - Maya**

Claptrap was leading Steele and Maya to Liar's Berge. Claptrap kept saying "This way!" every few minutes, not that Maya was listening as she was going over what happened in the fight with Knuckle Dragger. Steele had dominated the first half of the fight. The battle turned for the worst. Maya watched in horror as no doubt due to Maya's bad luck, Steele went down. She rushed to help Steele without thinking. Upon reaching Steele, Maya had been surprised that she was still conscious after being hit by the rock even if Steele was still out of it for the most part. She pulled Steele close, enjoying the closeness as she dealt with the weak Monglets with Steele's gun which was vastly superior to the one she found at Claptrap's place. It took out Monglets in one shot so Maya had wiped them out in no time. Maya then gently place Steele down and charged towards Knuckle Dragger. Knuckle Dragger fell and Maya recovered Claptrap's Eye and The Hornet. Maya asked Steele if she was ok when lifting her to her feet. Maya frowned as Steele had lied to her but Maya did not want to argue with Steele after going through all that. Maya was pulled from her thoughts when Claptrap said as they reached a cliff face "This glacier's run by a bandit named Captain Flynt. The jerk kept me as his torture plaything for a few months. We played games like dodge the blowtorch, and don't get dunked into the pool of acid. I was really good at the first one" Maya noticed a recognition of the named Flynt in Steele's tired eyes. Claptrap led them down the cliff.

Reaching the bottom of the cliff, Maya's bad luck struck again as a voice that Maya recognized as Handsome Jack boomed from her ECHO "Attention, people of Pandora! Handsome Jack here, offering a million bucks to whomever brings me the head of the Siren Vault Hunter who is near Liar's Berg and another 20 million for whoever recovers my albino siren from her" He added on as an afterthought "Oh, and I'm still offering a reward for Roland, the mass-murdering leader of the Crimson Raiders. Good hunting, bandits!" Maya was getting frustrated as everyone assuming her to be a Vault Hunter and then baffled on why he wanted Steele. She would have asked Steele who was leaning on her but Steele had become unfocused again. She would be no help.

Another voice said over the ECHO "21 million bucks?! Alright, boys - this is Captain Flynt! I want you to find that Vault Hunter and kill 'em. Bring her albino siren to me intermediately!" Maya had a warm feeling when he said her albino siren but that died down when it sunk in that he was gunning for her now on top of Handsome Jack's weird desire in killing all Vault Hunters. Maya was regretting coming to Pandora especially since it seems that her luck was causing everyone to coming and try to kill her. Maya counted the people she could count that would more likely not kill her. Steele, Claptrap, Salvador, Axton, and Zer0. Five people in the whole of Pandora not going to kill her. Seven if she could determine if Jack's enemy Roland and Claptrap's 'friend' Sir Hammerlock were friends. Even so, none of them were 100% trustworthy. Steele was unstable. Claptrap would very likely run away. She didn't really know Salvador, Axton, Zer0, Roland or Sir Hammerlock well enough to trust them. In fact, Salvador, Axton, and Zer0 could be dead for all she knew. Claptrap had finally led them to Liar's Berg entrance while Maya was thinking. Of course, Dozens of Captain Flynt's Bandits were loitering around the abandoned town that she needed to go into.

Claptrap called out "Hey, Hammerlock!" before Maya could stop him. Maya watched as Captain Flynt's Bandits were alerted to their presence by Claptrap.

A voice on The ECHO that could only belong to Sir Hammerlock said "Spectacular - first Captain Flynt's bandits attack, then Claptrap shows up! I must have horrifyingly cruel to puppies in a previous life to deserve this kind of treatment. I say, Vault Hunter - could you kill Flynt's men for me?" Maya wondered what it is about her that made people think she was a Vault Hunter. Captain Flynt's Bandits started shooting from their cover locations from the town before she could correct him. Maya pulled Steele down with her to hide behind the town's outer wall. Claptrap had done his famous disappearing act when there was trouble.

Captain Flynt said through Maya's ECHO "Got a proposition for ya, Vault Hunter. You give up, we'll just shoot ya in the head. It'll be quick, clean, and a hell of a lot less painful than what Handsome Jack'll do to ya" Maya had no doubts that he was correct that Handsome Jack would do some horrible actions against her if he got his hands on her. That did not mean she entertained Captain Flynt's offer at all. Maya snuck down from where she was so she could use Phaselock on a couple of unexpecting Captain Flynt's Bandits despite not liking leaving the near defenceless Steele alone. Her power freaked out a few of them who fled. Maya put down the runners first before taking out the Phaselocked Bandits who crashed into the ground. Captain Flynt said with disbelief "What is wrong with you boys?! Just kill that skag-lick so's we can get our reward!" One of Captain Flynt's Bandit gathered the remaining men together. They became harder to hit as they were expecting her now. Unfortunately for them and an unusual stroke of good luck for Maya, a group of Small Bullymongs have been drawn by the gunshots. They and Captain Flynt's Bandits fought against each other. Maya watched as most of Captain Flynt's Bandits were killed by the Small Bullymongs before they were all brought down as she rightly thought that it be better if she did not act. Maya swiftly took out the surviving bandits before they could regain their bearings. "Dammit! This isn't over, grinder" Captain Flynt said ominously. Maya ignored him and rushed back to Steele. She was relieved to find Steele where she was left. She noted Steele was still out of it as She lifted Steele to her feet to support her when they walk.

Claptrap yelled "Hey, Hammerlock! Since my minion just saved your town, you wanna do your bestie Claptrap a favour and repair my eye?!" as he reappeared.

Sir Hammerlock said with a sigh "Yes, I suppose I am in your debt now, aren't I? Come to my shack, and I shall restore Claptrap's sight. First, I shall shut off the electrical fence for you" Maya and Steele headed towards the gate to a small house on edge of town. They were ahead of Claptrap but Sir Hammerlock said rather insistently "Please stay back, Vault Hunter – let Claptrap go first" so Maya stopped walking when Sir Hammerlock said that.

Claptrap said with enthusiasm "I knew Hammerlock would come around eventually. He and I are like two peas in a pod! Two bullets in a mag! Two cannibal midgets in a fat guy's rib cage!" Maya watched as Claptrap is then electrocuted by the electric fence and goes down.

Sir Hammerlock said in a voice that shown his relief "Apologies, but when Claptrap speaks. I feel my brain cells committing suicide, one by one. I shall be out directly" Sir Hammerlock, a hunter who dresses in a ragged, futuristic version of a Victorian adventurer's outfit exited his house. He has some artificial appendages. "A pleasure to meet you, Vault Hunter. I am Sir Hammerlock" as he walked towards Maya and Steele.

Maya introduced herself as "I'm Maya" She indicated to Steele. "This is Steele. We are Sirens".

He said in response sounding impressed "To survive a direct run-in with Handsome Jack, kill Knuckle Dragger and defeat Captain Flynt's bandits? Unheard of! Many thanks for disposing of them, by the way - I'm headed to Sanctuary, myself - from what I hear, the Crimson Raiders there could use a hero like you". Maya looked at him awkwardly as she did not want to be a hero that he wants but at the same time did not want to crush his hope. Sir Hammerlock seeing the awkwardness said "Now, if you could hand me the robot's eye, please" Maya complied. He muttered "Now, I need only connect this to this, and…" as he puts Claptrap's eye into its socket before screwing it clockwise several times. He finally finished the repair by hammering his fist onto the eye. As he repaired Claptrap, Maya was thinking about what she would do after reaching Sanctuary. She decided to talk with Steele to see what Steele's plans were to gain some ideas. She was leaning towards staying with Steele but it all depends on. "That should do it!" Sir Hammerlock finally said.

"Ha-Ha! I am ALIIIIIVE!" Claptrap said back to normal. Sir Hammerlock looked regretful.

He commented to himself "Oh, dear. He's talking again". He then said "I see our fearless leader Jack is looking for you two. Charming fellow, isn't he? Spouts drivel about bringing peace to the frontier then shoots unarmed men, women, and children like it was going out of style. Any idea why?"

Maya responded with "I have no idea"

Sir Hammerlock then said realizing they looked worn-out "Have some rest now that Liar's Berg is clear of bandits and Bullymongs. I will be turning on the main power and things that may be of use to a go-getting slayer of men like yourself". Maya led Steele into where Sir Hammerlock was holding out.


	5. Thoughts of An Angel Part 1 - Angel

**Do Not Own Borderlands**

 **Rebirth of a Siren**

 **Chapter 5: Thoughts of An Angel Part 1 – Angel**

Angel watching Pandora for her father Handsome Jack bored out of her mind. Her father if he could be called that had used her for his own ends. He had made her watch over four Vault Hunters via the ECHOnet through a Hyperion Satellite in orbit around Pandora while lying that he wanted someone to kill a monster named The Destroyer. She felt it strange that Jack told her to not tell the four Vault Hunters about The Destroyer. When she questioned him, his reply of that they were very likely to not help if they knew that the legendary treasure wasn't in there sounded reasonable at the time. She was excited when one of them ended up being a siren as she never seen another of her before. She was taken aback that the siren was free. Jack had made it sound that all Sirens were confined for their own safety. Jack dismissed her when she asked if she can be free, hurting her feelings, and made her make them first obtain a fragment of a Vault key from a bandit named Sledge. She watched as the four Vault Hunters killed all of Sledge's henchman, Nine Toes, and his pets Pinky and Digit, Bone Head, someone she decided to call Roid Rage Psycho on their way to kill Sledge. After Sledge, Angel watched as the four Vault Hunters were directed to someone who led them towards a location named New Haven killing yet another bandit on the way. This one named Mad Mel. This was when Angel first learned about Commandant Steele. She learned that is was Commandant Steele who had driven the residents of New Haven from Old Haven. Angel found that she too wanted the vault and Angel did try to warn Steele of The Destroyer but for some reason, she couldn't contact Steele. The four Vault Hunters managed to find the researcher known as Patricia Tannis who led them to battle a bandit named Krom and a Rakk Hive for two more pieces. Jack had been happy that his plan was unfolding as he planned. Angel was also happy as it meant that it was one step closer to The Destroyer being stopped. Angel was growing anxious as they neared what seemed to be the final piece in the hands of Krom's boss, Baron Flynt. Baron Flynt and his lackeys Hanz and Franz were defeated by the four Vault Hunters. However, Angel had been surprised when it turned out that Steele had manipulated the four Vault Hunters into killing Baron Flynt and gathering the Vault key pieces for her without them knowing. Jack had been angry that his plan had been derailed and that Atlas would get their first. Angel had been impressed that someone had managed to out manipulate her father without even knowing it. She remembered asking him "Wouldn't Atlas be able to handle The Destroyer as well?"

Jack had said back "Atlas will not able handle it. They will seek to control it and then we are doomed" She didn't have reason to not trust him but looking at his response after knowing he was lying about his intentions meant that Angel knew he just wanted the vault for Hyperion. Jack didn't have a chance to do anything as the four Vault Hunters went off to find Tannis and in turn Steele. He laughed as they slaughtered dozens of Atlas soldiers. Angel winced as she did not like the death of innocent life. Most of them were just people doing their job and following Steele's and Atlas's orders. Angel did not like that Jack did not care in the slightest at all. Angel did not want to watch but Jack made her continue watching. she was thankful somewhat as it meant that she caught a brief glimpse of Steele when she ordered a Master McCloud and a couple Atlas's soldiers to execute the Vault Hunters. Angel found herself staring at Steele with interest when she saw that Steele was another Siren. It made her wonder why all Siren's seemed to be beautiful women. Steele disappeared and Angel wanted to follow her but dared not too when Jack was with her. Master McCloud failed to kill the four Vault Hunters despite using an Eridian Cannon. The four Vault Hunters moved on and eventually made it to the vault with corpses of Atlas soldiers and the protectors of The Vault, The Guardians behind them. Angel then saw Steele again. She was transfixed as Steele utilized the Vault Key and opened the Vault. The Commandant and her soldiers were completely unaware when as they were swiftly killed by the emerging Destroyer in front of her eyes broke Angel a bit. She couldn't do anything but watch as Steele was eaten by The Destroyer. Her men were all killed by its tentacles. On the bright side, the four Vault Hunters did their job and defeated The Destroyer after shooting tons of bullets at it over a couple of hours. Angel was happy that it was over. However, when Angel found out that Jack had just wanted to open the Vault so he can exploit the large amount of Eridium to for his own gain, it broke her trust in her father. This made her angry at Jack as she did not like Eridium. She still had to do everything he said as he had a fool proof method of keeping her in line. Angel only wanted to be free to do whatever she wanted.

So, when she suddenly came across a still living Steele, she after the stunned reaction of "You're alive" recollected herself and came up with a plan in mind to make Steele help her become free. Even for it would be for a moment as becoming free of the dreaded Eridium Injectors would result in her death. Angel just wanted to end the life of servitude to her monster of a father. She briefly wondered why it was very easy to contact Steele this time. Angel would look more into why when she had time. Angel decided to be direct and say, "Commandant Steele, I'll explain everything soon, but know this – you're alive for a reason, and I… am here to help you" with a mix of hope for being able to be free for a moment and guilt at manipulating Steele. Before Angel lost the connection with Steele, Angel saw that Steele was ignoring her with a look that Angel could tell did not believe her to be real. Angel would continue to talk with the woman and she should change her stance, Angel managed to pinpoint Steele when Jack ordered her to follow one of the surviving new generation of Vault Hunters named Maya. To Angel's surprise, it was another Siren. It made four of the six Sirens on Pandora making Angel think something was going to happen. Angel watched as they talked about the fall of Atlas which made Angel think about the fall of General Knoxx to Jack's old employee Athena, Jack's old girlfriend Mad Moxxi and the four Vault Hunters. Jack had been rather happy after Knoxx's demise. When the leaders of Atlas were all killed shortly after this, Jack had been even happier and had soon been put in charge of the space station Helios making Angel believe he had something to do with the collapse of Atlas. She lost them when they entered an icy grotto.


	6. Thoughts of An Angel Part 2 - Angel

**Do Not Own Borderlands**

 **Rebirth of a Siren**

 **Chapter 6: Thoughts of An Angel Part 2 – Angel**

Angel was panicking as she lost sight of Steele and Maya when they entered an icy grotto. Angel hid her panic as her father arrived with his bodyguard Wilhelm, a man who was mostly machine. He creeped Angel out as Wilhelm had replaced most of himself with Hyperion tech. He was completely loyal to Jack and would do anything he was told. He was the worst of Jack's lackeys. Which says something as Jack had a crazy sheriff, an Atlas hating former Atlas assassin, a rich hunter and an exact duplicate under his employment. Angel pretended to be happy at seeing her father. As Angel expected he was only there as he wanted her to do something. Angel did not mind as he wanted her to contact Steele and tell her that she was a hero. So, Angel managed to appear in front of Steele with ease as she could use all her resources. She said to Steele "Once upon a time, you and four Vault Hunters changed Pandora forever by opening a vault. But their time has passed - thanks to Handsome Jack. However, Pandora needs a new hero. I know you can be that hero" as Jack wanted. She added on genuinely "I know you can do it"

Jack then left but he ordered her to "Keep an eye on The Commandant" Wilhelm left with him much to her relief.

Angel continued watching as a surviving Claptrap angering Steele by uttering the word "minion" Angel was surprised that a Claptrap was still alive as Jack said he wiped them out. Angel became even more guilt-ridden as she concluded that Steele had remembered her time as the monstrous Steele-Trap during the Claptrap rebellion that Jack accidentally started and promptly ended with the help of the four original vault hunters. She watched as Steele and Maya had a boring conversation which Angel wasn't paying attention to. Angel attention was on thinking about the Claptrap rebellion. She realized surviving Claptrap had been the Interplanetary Ninja Assassin Claptrap as well as Jack's minion Fragtrap. She did not know if he still was working for Jack directly or indirectly but she decided to keep an eye on the little robot just in case.

Angel said to make sure Steele doesn't murder Claptrap before he can lead them to Sanctuary "I know why you hate the robot but remember, you will need his help to get off this glacier, and into the city of Sanctuary" Angel was staring as Steele and Maya took out a Group of Bullymongs. She was impressed at Steele and her unique Atlas pistol that she would love to have a look at. Angel lost connection due to an earthquake occurring. It was caused by Jack's drilling operations as he was searching for another vault.

This one contained in Jack's words "The greatest alien power Pandora has ever seen" Angel theorized that it more likely contain another horror like The Destroyer, The Sentinel or The Empyrean Sentinel. Granted they were apparently destroyed by The Vault Hunters and Jack's Vault Hunters. Angel wasn't sure if something like The Destroyer could be killed that easy especially if The Destroyer did wipe out most of The Eridians then it must have been more powerful. Angel managed to reconnect to Steele and Maya to find Claptrap headfirst firmly into the snow.

Angel said as a reminder and warning to Steele "You'll need that funny little robot's help to reach Sanctuary. You must be patient as sooner you get to Sanctuary, the sooner you can get away from the robot." She added on concerned "and be in the only place you will be truly safe from Handsome Jack.

Angel then hears Jack say to Steele "Good to see you alive Commandant. You don't remember me but it's Jack here – President of Hyperion and hero of this story. Lemme explain how things work. Vault Hunters shows up. Vault Hunters look for the new Vault. Vault Hunter gets killed. By me. You see- seeing the problem here? You're got a Vault Hunter still alive with you. if you could just do me a favour and off them, that'd be great. Thanks, pumpkin" Angel mentally urged Steele to not do as Jack asked. She knew that her father was up to something. Angel was suddenly distracted after detecting movement near the destroyed train that Jack used to try and murder all the vault hunter he could gather. She spotted a teenage girl with cybernetic parts pull herself out of the snow.

She said, "I'll explain everything soon, but know this I am here to help you" She urged the girl to go into the icy grotto to have a rest. She was then blasted by an alarm that was warning her off someone trying to access Hyperion tech without permission. It turned out to be The Claptrap trying to open a door. She said to Steele "Let me get that for ya" She then appeared in front of Steele with an anxious look. Angel saw that Steele was tired and looked like she had gone ten rounds with The Empyrean Sentinel. Angel said almost growling in rage that someone hurt Steele "What happened?"

Steele replied, "Knuckle Dragger" Angel pursed her lips in anger.

She then stated rather factual "That will not be the only danger you face I'm afraid" before promising "I will do all I can to help". She was determined to keep it "Frist the door. Executing phase shift" The door opened without resistance. "You're welcome!". She then lied with "Perks of being an Artificial Intelligence" not ready to tell anyone about herself. She did say "I'm networked into almost everything on this planet" which was a truth. "It's a long way to Sanctuary and I will be here if you need me" Angel watched as they entered the Southern Shelf and Liar's Berg.

She watched as Jack in his wisdom said to everyone in the southern self "Attention, people of Pandora! Handsome Jack here, offering a million bucks to whomever brings me the head of the Siren Vault Hunter who is near Liar's Berg and another 20 million for whoever recovers my albino siren from her. Oh, and I'm still offering a reward for Roland, the mass-murdering leader of the Crimson Raiders. Good hunting, bandits!" Angel wondered what Jack's end game was if he was using the bandits of Pandora to do his dirty work as she knew he hated everyone on Pandora.

Angel then realized his plan when Captain Flynt, the brother of Baron Flynt said over the ECHO "21 million bucks?! Alright, boys - this is Captain Flynt! I want you to find that Vault Hunter and kill 'em. Bring her albino siren to me intermediately!" Jack wanted Captain Flynt to find Steele and see what will happen as Steele was responsible for his brother's death. She half watched Maya take out a large group of bandits and a group of Small Bullymongs by herself. She was focusing on Steele. Steele was out of it due to her injury so Angel was watching over Steele while keeping an eye on Maya and the teenage girl with cybernetic parts at the same time. Only years of practice that she managed. She was glad that Sir Hammerlock appeared as he was a nice man who would help them reach Sanctuary. She continued to watch over Steele.


	7. Enter Gaige - Gaige

**Do Not Own Borderlands**

 **Rebirth of a Siren**

 **Chapter 7: Enter Gaige – Gaige**

An ex-high school student from the planet Eden-5 named Gaige was hiding out in an icy ghetto on Pandora. Hyperion had placed a staggering $820,000,000,000 on her head forcing her to flee to Pandora. They had seized control over the system in the wake of the collapse of Atlas who had been the only thing preventing their advancement. She heard of Pandora from the story of General Pollux. General Pollux had been one of the last high-ranking members of Atlas and was said have overseen a secret Atlas project. When General Knoxx was killed, General Pollux had apparently retreated to Pandora with the remaining Crimson Lance to secure a secret Atlas base to keep it away from Hyperion's hands. Nothing of General Pollux and his forces were ever found so most people believe he did not exist. However, it allowed Gaige to escape from Hyperion forces on Eden-5 to Pandora. Unfortunately for Gaige, it seemed that Hyperion also had a large interest in the planet with their massive space station Helios being in orbit. Pandora lived up to its reputation as Gaige was only on the planet for five minutes and she was attacked by Bandits. This forced her to call on DT to attack them. DT aka Deathtrap or rather D374-TP was her science fair project. She built him to combat bullying. However, her rival Marcie Holloway had her father and his Hyperion buddies buy her way through the competition. Marcie stole the designs of Deathtrap for Her Hyperion sponsors in exchange for them making her win. Gaige did not know of her crime until the day of the science fair when she saw a defective robot that could be only based on Deathtrap's blueprints as Marcie Holloway's project. She was angry that Marcie had stolen her robot. Her robotic hand twitched as she had the urge to strangle her but she managed to restrain herself. The Judges on the payroll of Marcie's father didn't bother judging Marcie and awarded her first place. Gaige did get the third place so it wasn't a total loss. It would have more likely ended there if it weren't for two things. The first is Hyperion deciding to eliminate her so she wouldn't be able to say she was the original designer of Deathtrap and Marcie coming up to Gaige. She said smugly "I win again"

Gaige had replied in a dark manic voice that scared herself "I will get you for this" Gaige then unknowing also grinned psychotically. Marcie then shoved Gaige away for her. Unfortunately, this caused Deathtrap to identify her as a hostile. Gaige watched in morbid fascination as Deathtrap attacked with its claws and caused Marcie a messy death. Gaige watched the anarchy of this event feeling powerful that she had caused this. Gaige later when she looked back was disgusted with herself. She still to this day didn't know if it had been all down to a miscalibration or she had commanded Deathtrap to kill Marcie. The crazy Gaige had been escorted to the principal's office. He said that she faced expulsion and arrest for accidentally murdering her rival. Hyperion decided to take the opportunity to that she was involved in the creation of unauthorized technology and it had been Gaige who had stolen the design for DT from Marcie. This strange version of herself didn't really care for this so she called her father. She asked him to create a distraction to help her evade arrest. Her father was a great man so he complied without a question. He contacted a man named Mr. Blake who helped her by buying her a ticket to Pandora and leading the Hyperion forces on a wild goose chase. On the trip to Pandora, Gaige had the time to upgrade Deathtrap and think about her strange behaviour. She decided it something about the death that caused her to go like that so vowed to herself that she wouldn't kill anyone else. So, it was why DT was her best weapon to fight the Bandits that wanted to kill her not wanting to fight herself. He handled them easily but Gaige was attacked by a pyscho. This forced Gaige to defend herself. She fired her gun wildly and somehow managed to kill the pyscho. She then turned on the other remaining bandits and helped Deathtrap to take them out. She giggled hysterically as she fired her gun everywhere like a mad woman. After wasting all her ammo and every bandit dead, Gaige dropped her gun. Gaige then calmed down and was shocked that she had killed her way through a camp by herself. Gaige then walked off in a random direction and came across a siren, a short man, a soldier and a strange humanoid getting onto a train. Gaige snuck on board the train as she had no idea where she was. Gaige was forced to hide when a group of Hyperion Engineers got onto the train. Gaige remained in hiding as she heard gunshots that she assumed were the four people on the train fighting off the Hyperion Engineers. The train then blew up knocking Gaige unconscious. She came around with an intense headache and trapped under the snow. She thought she heard muffled voices so forced herself to dig towards them with her metal arm. The voices grew quiet but Gaige continued digging. She eventually pulled herself out of the snow and took breaths of air.

She heard a female voice say, "I'll explain everything soon, but know this I am here to help you" but in her confused state didn't really register it. Urged on the sound of the voice talking, Gaige had made to the icy grotto and intermediately crashed onto a sofa.

Gaige was about to close her eyes to sleep when a high-pitched voice boomed throughout the grotto, "Search the grotto, those murderers are around here somewhere". This voice made Gaige's headache even worst then it was. Gaige nearly dead on her feet forced herself up not wanting to die after surviving the train crash. Two Badass Marauders, a special type of bandits who were tougher than normal entered the chamber. Gaige surprised them when she launched herself at them. Knocking them both out with a swift punch with her metal hand to their heads. Gaige took off not wanting to remain with the knocked out Badass Marauders. Following the path out of grotto, Gaige past a lot of dead creatures that she learned at school were Bullymongs. This told Gaige that the muffled voices had likely come this way. Gaige slowly made her way the dead body of Knuckle Dragger. However, the sight of a Midget Goliath grieving for the dead creature stopped Gaige in her tracks. The Midget Goliath saw Gaige and said angrily in his high-pitched voice "Murderer, you killed Knuckle Dragger. I the great Midge will judge you for killing poor Knuckle Dragger" Gaige backed away from the crazy midget right into a Bullymong. The Bullymong slammed Gaige into the ground. The last thing Gaige heard was Midge saying, "Who's a good Warmong"


	8. Meanwhile at Moxxi's - Moxxi

**Do Not Own Borderlands**

 **Rebirth of a Siren**

 **Chapter 8: Meanwhile at Moxxi's - Moxxi**

The owner of the destroyed Underdome, Mad Moxxi was standing in her bar named Moxxi's in the east side of Sanctuary bored out her mind. With the loss of The Underdome, Moxxi had really nothing to do apart from running her bar. Her bar on Epis, Moxxi's Up Over, was a no go as Hyperion on orders of her ex-boyfriend Handsome Jack, Hyperion had that and The Underdome destroyed for reasons that Moxxi did not understand. This left Moxxi with thoughts of better days as she tended her near empty bar. Nothing was happening in Sanctuary since three of the four vault hunters left. This mad Moxxi miss the days when she ran the bar named Moxxi's Red Light in the Deep Fathoms part of the Parched Fathoms. Atlas Employees used to frequent the bar regularly when under the command of the psychotic Commandant Steele. Thinking of the unbalanced commandant made Moxxi heartache. Despite Steele being like Jack in some ways had been a very loving individual when she wanted to be. She remembered the first time that she laid eyes on Steele. Crimson Lance troops had arrived in force at The Underdome with the intent of shutting it down and wiping out everyone there. Steele was leading them. However, Steele changed her mind on shutting own The Underdome when she saw what it was used for. She gleefully entered herself and some of her men to compete. Moxxi was spellbound as Steele ordered her men around efficiently and took on waves after waves of bandits and other creatures of Pandora. Steele was eventually left by herself and took on a Badass Pyre Thresher, a creature Moxxi had imported. She eventually won the fight after a close struggle. Moxxi after the fight managed to reach Steele and invited her to Moxxi's private bedchambers. Steele accepted. They spent the night together before they both broke ways in the morning. Steele and Moxxi spent the next few weeks together in a strange relationship that neither ever talked about. With this Steele allowed Moxxi to use Crimson Lance troops as opponents in The Underdome. Steele had been one of better relationships she had been in. Her other relationships include the brutish redneck and Scooter's father Jimbo Hodunk, the closet gay man named Mr. Shank, the businessman Marcus Kincaid, a brief fling with the vault hunter Mordecai, and Jack of course. None of them worked out to well. That did not include all other one-off encounters. Moxxi thought that Steele and she would be a good together so Moxxi was upset when news of her death reached the Underdome. This was despite Steele's megalomaniacal plans to take over Pandora for Atlas and her desire for the legendary vault being her downfall. Moxxi had a weakness for power and hot bodies so wasn't that concerned with that side of Steele. Steele's demise also affected the Underdome as Crimson Lance forces disappeared from it when General Knoxx had taken control. It meant her business slowed which was when The Four Vault Hunters arrived. While they were good, Moxxi found she missed Steele in the arena. Lilith reminded her of Steele in her appearance. She met with Jack after she helped the vault hunters in killing General Knoxx thus allowing Hyperion presence on Pandora to increase. He reminded her of Steele. However, he did not possess three things. He did not have Steele's sexy voice, hot body and wasn't as good in bed so they did not work out. Moxxi was pulled out of her thoughts by two Crimson Raiders came into the bar. Moxxi asked, "What do you fine fellows want?"

One of them said "The regulars" Moxxi gave them what they wanted. Moxxi caught him saying "I should of went with off with General Pollux instead of staying here" as they walked away. Moxxi knew who they meant as she did meet General Pollux when he had visited Steele. He was one person who was truly a nice guy like Roland. General Pollux apparently considered himself to be Steele's friend so He was visiting to try and stop Steele in continuing to go after the vault as Atlas had pulled their backing. He also voiced his concerns on Hyperion's growing power and Atlas' waning influence. Of course, Steele did not listen to Pollux. He did send his condolences to Moxxi when he head of Steele's death. Moxxi last heard that he had returned to Pandora. She wondered where he was as he would be very helpful in stopping Jack and he had been nice to talk with as he had no interest in her in a romantic way. Moxxi closed her bar early after the two guys left. They were still moaning about not joining General Pollux. Moxxi went into the back room to work a gun. Steele had found out her secret hobby, her heavy southern accent, and true smartness. It turned out to make Steele more attracted so Moxxi wasn't too angry or embarrassed. Steele had accidentally walked in when Moxxi was working and jumped her after seeing her in her work clothes. Moxxi found on top of worktable in her secret room, a single ECHO. Moxxi was troubled as somebody knew about her hobby and could get into her secret room without no one knowing. She played the live feed.

The voice of Helena Pierce, the administrator of New Haven said "Hello Sanctuary. We've hijacked the train that runs through The Dust. If all goes well, we should get to Sanctuary in a day's time. Hyperion hasn't diverted any troops from New Haven to pursue us, and a sandstorm has devoured their nearest frontier town. Does anyone copy" before Moxxi could talk to Helena, Helena cried out "Oh, damnit - everyone! Get away from the windows!" The sound of crashing was heard.

Handsome Jack's voice said rather upbeat "Hey, everybody! How are ya? Jack here!" Moxxi had a feeling at where this is going.

Moxxi froze as the partial robotic voice of Wilhelm cried "NOBODY MOVE." Wilhelm was powerful enough to take on the four vault hunters together. Poor Helena Pierce didn't have a chance.

Helena Pierce said outraged "What is the meaning of this?"

Jack said "I'm sorry, what was your name?" like he wasn't about to kill her

Helena Pierce replied with "Pierce."

Jack said smugly "Well, Ms. Pierce this train doesn't belong to you. So why don't you turn around and face me, pumpkin?"

Helena Pierce started to say "This train was commandeered legally under the" before Jack said laughing "Holy nutballs! What happened to your frickin' face?!"Oh yeah? How about this - lady? - I don't even know what to call you: you tell me why you look like you headbutted a belt sander, and I'll let all of you go right now."

Helena Pierce then told him "My husband gave me a skag pearl ring. The pearl released hunger-inducing pheromones"

Jack tried to sound sympathetic with "Oh. You know what? I am so sorry. I...I just... Forgive me. Where's your husband now?"

"He's dead" was the blunt response

Jack said rather harsh after the sound of a gunshot "You got something in common with him now at least!" He ordered, "Wilhelm Kill these savages." Moxxi was saddened by the death of Helena. Helena committed to protecting the people of New Haven and to lesser extent people of Pandora. She would be a great loss to The Crimson Raiders.

Wilhelm said "UNDERSTOOD." and multiple gunshots were heard.

Jack's voice was then heard saying "Mad Moxxi, this what is coming for you and your so-called Sanctuary. Tell Roland his days are numbered" before it went dead. Moxxi quickly got changed from her work clothes into her normal clothes. She went straight to Roland with the news of Helena's death and the loss of everyone from New Haven.


	9. The Watcher's Visit - Steele

**Don't get used to updates this regularly, I am currently in the mood to write this story**

 **Do Not Own Borderlands**

 **Rebirth of a Siren**

 **Chapter 9: The Watcher's Visit – Steele**

Steele did not know how she found herself being laid on a moderately comfortable bed by Maya. It was all hazy form around when Claptrap had said, "This way to Southern Shelf, minion - let's go!" Her anger at the use minion flared up again. She was going to snap if he said it again. She remembered bits of what happened after. She heard the name Flynt and thought someone was talking about Baron Flynt for a moment when she became aware of Maya carrying her. Some vague memories of a fight occurring and a man named Hammerlock also rattled around. Steele was just enjoying laying in a comfortable bed after the day she had. The air grew very warm forcing Steele to reopen her eyes. Steele then found that she and the bed were on the slope of a large volcano. Steele climbed out the bed and saw in the distance an army of Guardians, constructs of the ancient race of the Eridians were trying to fight off The Destroyer who was 100x larger then it was when The Vault Hunters killed it. It was growing as it consumed Guardians and the surrounding land into its mouth like a black hole. "The Destroyer" a voice next to her spoke making Steele jump. A strange alien that Steele somehow knew was called The Watcher was standing next to her. The bed had disappeared. "A massive, godlike being from another dimension brought to this universe by the power of a Vault Key. It wiped out my people. Its hunger would have devoured the universe" The Watcher then indicated another beast. "We Created the Warrior to try and stop him" Steele was forced to watch as the other great beast, The Warrior attacked The Destroyer. The Destroyer easily defeated The War with a flick of its tentacles. "The Warrior was defeated so we sealed it away into a vault" The Watcher then said, "I brought you here as the one who had been branded with the Vault symbol will open the Warrior's Vault" Steele's thoughts raced at the possibilities at controlling The Warrior. The Watcher gave no indication if he knew her thoughts. He continued his story and Steele tried to interrupt him but she found that she couldn't speak. "The Universe was doomed as our greatest minds had failed. So, we tasked our greatest creation The Empyrean Sentinel to find a way to imprison The Destroyer. The Empyrean Sentinel delivered with a creature known as The Traveller. The Traveller managed to teleport The Destroyer into a vault-like prison. The Traveller then disappeared after it achieved its task. It came too late as my people were gone" Steele and The Watcher were teleported to a dead landscape where another version of The Watcher was with another construct known as The Sentinel.

This younger Watcher Steele heard saying "Guard the Vault on Epis and The Empyrean Sentinel. I shall watch over The Destroyer and The Warrior" The older Watcher said "I, of course, failed as you released The Destroyer on the universe again" He Teleported them to a strange location inside the void of a blackness.

Steele said finally allowed to speak "The Destroyer was killed"

"You think that a creature that wiped out my entire race would be killed by three humans and a siren," The Watcher said with a sound that Steele took for laughing. He then said, "As I recall so was you, yet you came back"

"You know why and how I came back don't you?" demanded Steele

"Perhaps" was all The Watcher said. He then said, "I did not bring you here to tell you why you have been brought back"

"Then why?" Steele said getting frustrated.

The Watcher said, "I brought you to warn you that the one who had been branded with the Vault symbol will open the Warrior's Vault"

"And that would do what exactly"

"It will continue a series of events caused by you releasing The Destroyer. The Zombie Outbreak. The Claptrap Rebellion. The Fall of Atlas and The Rise of Hyperion. Destruction of The Lost Legion. If the Warrior is released then The Traveller will come. The Traveller is a more powerful force. I will say this on your question of how. Speak with the creator the zombies, Doctor Ned or is it Doctor Zed. Our time is ending I'm afraid. I will speak will you again" A tall looming figure that Steele recognized as The Empyrean Sentinel rose out of the void. Only the upper area was visible. The Watcher said, "You didn't think that our greatest creation would have been destroyed alongside The Sentinel or should say a Sentinel" as an army of Sentinels appeared from the void. The Empyrean Sentinel then shot an attack at Steele. The Watcher's voice said ominously "Remember the Traveller will come if events continue as they are" as Steele woke up back in the bed. Steele was wondering who the hell was Doctor Ned or Zed and why she knew those things that she shouldn't. However, her attention was then focused on the 'AI' as Steele realize was staring at her intently.

Steele asked uncomfortable at her stare "Hello what do you want?"

"I haven't really introduced myself" She said nervously that she got caught staring. "You can call me Angel" She promptly disappeared looking embarrassed. Steele found her behaviour strange but didn't care enough to think about it anymore. She was instead too busy fantasizing of using The Warrior to take over Pandora and then the universe. Then Atlas will be returned to where it should be, at the top of the food chain. She was enjoying the thought of killing everything, not Crimson Lance, her sweet Moxxi, her friend Nisha who would totally enjoy helping, The Four Vault Hunters, Claptrap and she suppose that Angel and Maya could live as well. Then she would personal kill the Claptrap nice and slow to maximise her enjoyment. Steele had a sadistic smile at the thought. Then a strange mix of sadistic and loving look when she thought about Moxxi. She then thought to herself that she should surprise Moxxi in person just to see the look on her face would be worth her brief ire. She promptly got back to her fantasy. What to do with the vault hunters.

She does want to say to them "I told you that you belong to Atlas" especially to the red-headed siren who she wanted to put into place. Mostly just to have power over another siren. She when through a lot of options from forcing them to work as her slaves to fighting in exhausting matches in the Underdome against the most powerful horrors she can create for her and Moxxi's entrainment. Oh, and she also wished Knoxx was alive so she then can demote him with an even worst commander then the five-year Admiral Mikey like… oh, Claptrap. Steele's sadistic smile grew as this thought entered her head. Shame for Claptrap that Knoxx couldn't save him from death. Steele then imaged General Pollux congratulating her on a job well done and allowing Steele to steal Moxxi away to her new mega-mansion built using Hyperion Money. She then can kick back as ruler of the universe. As it led to her to thinking to hunt down Ned, Zed or whoever he was and force him to bring Knoxx back from the dead so she can torment him with her victory, Maya had returned. Steele saw that Maya was looking warily her. "Yes," Steele hissed, annoyed at the interruption to her fantasy.

Maya said with fear "I just wanted to see if you ok"

"As you can see, I am fine," Steele said in the mood to murder something after thinking about it.

Maya said on "I brought you this shield that Hammerlock requested we get". She held out a shield and Steele took. She wasn't surprised to find it being a standard shield that will fail after a few shots to it. Steele became interested when Maya said, "Hammerlock wants us to kill a bunch of Bullymongs for him" as for why fantasize about killing when she could do it for real. She left forgetting all about The Watcher's warning about The Traveller as she too focused on The Warrior. Maya slowly followed Steele out.


	10. Shields and Sirens – Sir Hammerlock

**Don't get used to updates this regularly, I am currently in the mood to write this story**

 **Do Not Own Borderlands**

 **Rebirth of a Siren**

 **Chapter 10:** **Shields and Sirens – Sir Hammerlock**

Sir Hammerlock was trapped inside his house at Liar's Berg by Captain Flynt's Bandits. He was lucky that the bandits did not know he was there otherwise he would have been killed like the rest of the town that did not leave with Helena Pierce. He wondered if Helena made it to Sanctuary and thought to himself that he should really move to Sanctuary at the first opportunity. He was playing the waiting game when the voice of his most dreaded 'friend' called out with "Hey, Hammerlock!" Hammerlock wasn't surprised that Claptrap had alerted all Captain Flynt's Bandits to his location. He wouldn't have given Claptrap the time of day if he weren't with two sirens that Hammerlock had been tracking. He decided to give up his position to contact them believing them to vault hunters since Jack been after them.

He said to them not betraying how worried he was that all of Captain Flynt's Bandits would storm his house and kill him "Spectacular - first Captain Flynt's bandits attack, then Claptrap shows up! I must have horrifyingly cruel to puppies in a previous life to deserve this kind of treatment. I say, Vault Hunter - could you kill Flynt's men for me?" Sir Hammerlock was half relieved that the bandits attacked the sirens and not him. Hammerlock kept his head down as the sounds of the battle occurred.

Claptrap yell of "Hey, Hammerlock! Since my minion just saved your town, you wanna do your bestie Claptrap a favour and repair my eye?!" made him pay attention. He was happy that the bandits had been dealt with. However, he said with a sigh as he had to help Claptrap again "Yes, I suppose I am in your debt now, aren't I? Come to my shack, and I shall restore Claptrap's sight. First, I shall shut off the electrical fence for you" He watched as one siren carried the other as they walked over. A strikingly good plan to shut Claptrap up for a few moments came into his head. He rather insistently said "Please stay back, Vault Hunter – let Claptrap go first" They thankfully compiled.

Claptrap said with enthusiasm "I knew Hammerlock would come around eventually. He and I are like two peas in a pod! Two bullets in a mag! Two cannibal midgets in a fat guy's rib cage!" before he is then electrocuted by the electric fence and goes down. Hammerlock felt a moment of peace.

He said to them with his relief showing "Apologies, but when Claptrap speaks. I feel my brain cells committing suicide, one by one. I shall be out directly" He came out in person after shutting off the gate. "A pleasure to meet you, Vault Hunter. I am Sir Hammerlock" to the only siren alert as he walked towards the sirens

The one alert introduced herself as "I'm Maya" She indicated to other "This is Steele. We are Sirens". Hammerlock recognized the name Steele but nothing came to him.

He said happily as he was meeting two sirens at once "To survive a direct run-in with Handsome Jack, kill Knuckle Dragger and defeat Captain Flynt's bandits? Unheard of! Many thanks for disposing of them, by the way - I'm headed to Sanctuary, myself - from what I hear, the Crimson Raiders there could use a hero like you". He stared at Maya waiting for a reply. He said to break the silence "Now if you could hand me the robot's eye, please" as it was the only thing he could do. Maya handed it over. He muttered to himself "Now, I need only connect this to this, and…" as he puts Claptrap's eye into its socket before screwing it clockwise several times. He finally finished the repair by hammering his fist onto the eye. As he repaired Claptrap, Hammerlock thought about how they could leave The Southern Shelf and get to Sanctuary as Captain Flynt and Midge-Mong were the only two who had boats. That meant that they had to kill one of them at least. After going as slow as possible Hammerlock finally said, "That should do it!".

"Ha-Ha! I am ALIIIIIVE!" Claptrap said back to normal. Sir Hammerlock was regretful that the silence and peace had ended.

He commented to himself "Oh, dear. He's talking again". He then said to Maya wanting to know what Jack was up to "I see our fearless leader Jack is looking for you two. Charming fellow, isn't he? Spouts drivel about bringing peace to the frontier then shoots unarmed men, women, and children like it was going out of style. Any idea why?"

Maya responded with "I have no idea" giving Hammerlock nothing.

Hammerlock seeing that they can't-do anything now said to Maya "Have some rest now that Liar's Berg is clear of bandits and Bullymongs. I will be turning on the main power and things that may be of use to a go-getting slayer of men like yourself" Hammerlock watched they enter the building and thought to himself that he was glad that he will have some help to get to Sanctuary as he wouldn't be able to defeat Midge-Mong or Captain Flynt by himself. He also thought that Maya was a nice woman who shouldn't have been on Pandora in the first place. His thoughts moved onto since Knuckle Dragger was killed then Midge-Mong would be angry at her death. They better get a move on as both Captain Flynt and Midge-Mong would soon move in and attack. He found that the bounty board was broken which was a shame as he had three jobs that the sirens could do. Maya came out of his house. He motioned her to come over to him. "if you are to survive out here for any length of time, you'll need a shield. I humbly suggest paying a visit to the nearby old Crimson Raider safehouse. You'll need to take an elevator up there. However, Captain Flynt had taken control and Doctor Zed charges for the shields. Fortunately, a go-getting slayer of men like yourself will have no trouble killing them"

"I haven't got any money on me," Maya said embarrassed.

Hammerlock said suspecting as much "No worries, I let you borrow some and you can pay me back by doing a couple of jobs" Maya took all the money Hammerlock had on him not that he told her that. "It is in the top room of an isolated shack just outside of town. I'll remain here on watch just in case Flynt tries to attack again" Sir Hammerlock tracked Maya as she left town. She had no trouble reaching where the shields were and took out the few bandits there. They hit a problem when the elevator failed to start. Hammerlock then realized that he forgot that Helena Pierce had disabled it with a blown fuse before they left. He said "The safehouse power box was disabled but I believe that an intact one is nearby" Maya eventually found one after clearing a nearby encampment of Midge-Mong's bandits.

Claptrap said unhelpfully "Ooh! There's a fuse on the other side of that electric fence. Just run through the fence - you won't take damage if you go fast enough!" Maya was smart enough not do as Claptrap says.

Hammerlock told her "You could shoot the fuse box to shut off the electricity then grab the capacitor. Good work in all knowing that in general, ignore any advice Claptrap gives you" Hammerlock watches as Maya shoots the fuse box and disables the fence. The loud growling of Bullymongs is heard. Maya rushes over and grabs the capacitor before she is attacked by Bullymongs coming up from Southern South Bay. Maya took a couple in her escape. The other did not follow. "Good, now just plug that fuse in and you'll be able to ride the elevator" Maya returned and after a struggle installs the capacitor into the socket. "Great! Now, simply ascend to the safehouse and buy a shield" He then said explaining why it was abandoned "This used to be a sizable hub for the resistance, until everyone heard the Hyperion army approaching and fled to Sanctuary" as Maya rides the elevator up to the/ top level and quickly buys a shield from Doctor Zed's medical vendor. Hammerlock said glad it has gone well "Well done! Now, if you could return to Liar's Berg and we start on the jobs you owe me" Hammerlock said "The next is simple. since Bullymong is a rubbish name, isn't it? I'd like to come up with something catchier before publishing my almanac. Search some Bullymong bone piles, nearby will you? I'll learn something from their diets and come up with a catchier name for the beasts. Then you can kill them" as Maya returned.

Maya asked, "Can I check on Steele first?"

Hammerlock said back "Of course" Maya entered his house and soon Steele came out. Hammerlock was taken aback by the bloodlust in her eyes and her unnerving smile. He hoped that Steele wouldn't snap and kill everyone as she seemed very close to. He thought he saw ghostly tentacles briefly appear coming out of her back and a single eye on her face. He blinked and nothing was there, Hammerlock suspected his fear was messing with his mind. Hammerlock did not show his fear believing that this siren will target him if she knew his fear. It reminded him of the siren named Lilith in a way expect darker somehow. He was relieved that Maya exited as he had half expected Steele had killed her. He hoped that killing the Bullymongs would calm her down.


	11. The Puppet Master - Unknown

**A Siren Named Steele, a one-shot has been written so if you like this then you might like to read it**

 **Don't get used to updates this regularly, I am still currently in the mood to write this story**

 **Do Not Own Borderlands**

 **Rebirth of a Siren**

 **Chapter 11 The Puppet Master – Unknown**

An ancient entity was watching everything that was happening on Pandora. It was there in the beginning controlling events for its own ends. It gathered together the four vault hunters together to utilize them into summoning The Destroyer. Calculating that The Hunter Mordecai with his pet Bloodwing, The Soldier Roland, The Siren Lilith and The Berserker Brick were very easy to control. It manipulated them via the siren named Angel to defeat a bandit warlord named Sledge who had taken a fragment of a Vault key on orders of Baron Flynt. Baron Flynt had been trying to keep the vault sealed as he had known about The Destroyer. So, he had given Sledge a piece to guard. The ancient entity also killed off Nine Toes, Bone Head and The Roid Rage Psycho who also knew of Baron Flynt's goal. When it sensed Atlas trying to assemble the pieces of the key, it decided to allow them to assemble it. After Sledge, it led them to New Haven so they can kill off Baron Flynt's remaining allies, Mad Mel, One-Eyed Jack and King Wee Wee. It had also blocked Angel's warning to Steele so The Destroyer would be released no matter what. The four Vault Hunters were then sent Patricia Tannis. Who was at the time working for Steele. It used her to kill the last of Baron Flynt's allies Krom and a Rakk Hive for two more pieces. Baron Flynt had hidden his piece there. It then made Steele led them to Baron Flynt and his bodyguards Hanz and Franz. The four Vault Hunters ended up killing Baron Flynt and everything he knew died with him while Atlas gathered the pieces of the key. The four Vault Hunters then surprised the entity when they went to track down Steele. The entity took control of a Master McCloud and send him to destroy them. It even had given him an Eridian Cannon. He was useless as he failed. The four Vault Hunters moved on so it released dozens of Guardians to kill them and slaughter The Atlas Soldiers once Steele had reached the vault location. Steele utilized the Vault Key and opened the Vault without any input from the entity. The entity then took over the weakened Destroyer with the intent in cleansing Pandora. The Commandant and her soldiers were completely useless so they were swiftly killed by the emerging Destroyer. The four Vault Hunters did their job and defeated The Destroyer after shooting tons of bullets at it over a couple of hours. The Entity was angry that its plan had failed. So, it took over Zombies, Crimson Lance forces and Claptraps to kill them. They all failed. The Entity in desperation lured them to Crawmerax's Lair, the home to its secret weapon, Crawmerax the Invincible. The last of fully grown Crab Worm on Pandora. Crawmerax was leagues ahead of the weakened Destroyer and was a much harder challenge to defeat. Crawmerax the Invincible was eventually killed. The entity mourned the loss of its pet. It retreated to where it came from to rest.

It came back in force when it had made sure Colonel Zarpedon and her Lost Legion assaulted and capture the Helios space station. Promptly setting of the rise of its greatest asset to date, Handsome Jack and its greatest scheme to use The Warrior. It made sure to split up the vault and converted The Enforcer Wilhelm into one of its creations. It started to assimilate an AI known as The Skipper into itself to create an army of machines more powerful than The Claptraps, The Loaders. It wiped out all the remaining Claptraps apart from one who proven very useful and made sure Colonel Zarpedon was killed. It corrupted Jack enough to allow it to brand him with the vault symbol so he would seek The Warrior for her under the name of Handsome Jack. She made Handsome Jack kill Harold Tassiter so it…she can take over Hyperion. Now She was in control of both Hyperion and Dahl. With them at her command, she would be unstoppable. Aiding Jack in takeover Pandora and seizing control of its population. After forgotten where The Watcher had hidden The Warrior.

She was pleased with her plans coming along nicely. She was especially happy at resurrecting Steele from the dead with aid of her unwitting minions Doctor Ned and Professor Nakayama before the events of Colonel Zarpedon's attack on Helios and utilizing The Eye of Destroyer for its superweapon. Its plans for the eye was foiled by The Siren and The Soldier. However, her master plan was a success.

She had become more powerful as using The Skipper, she easily took over from the Dahl systems. Sending in dozens of Loaders. The entity decided to name itself after The Skipper and became Felicity. Felicity or The Skipper being a Dahl creation allowed her to become the new CEO of Dahl and in effect, Hyperion when Handsome Jack outlived his usefulness. Felicity did thank Jack for allowing her to seize control of Helios. Dahl forces were sent to Epis to seize control of the whole moon.

Felicity then sent some Hyperion Scourges to steal plans for a machine named Deathtrap. They failed, however, it gave Felicity insight in Deathtrap's creator, Gaige. Gaige seemed to care for Deathtrap which made The Skipper part of her ache. It was overshadowed by her desire to get Deathtrap for itself so she can build a more powerful loader then Wilhelm. Thus, put a massive bounty on her head so everyone would gun for her. This, in turn, lure Felicity attention to her location so she can either kill or bring Gaige to her. Gaige was detected by Helios and Felicity shot down fighters tracking her. She was curious at what she was doing.

Gaige ended up on the same train as Handsome Jack's vault hunters. The Mechromancer ended with The Siren Maya, The Gunzerker Salvador, Her minion The Commando Axton, The Assassin Zer0 and The Psycho Krieg. Deliberately making that the loaders stayed away from her Mechromancer. Destroying the train, Felicity was sure her Mechromancer died with them. Felicity felt a flash of sadness at her death much to her confusion. Making sure that Maya survived and encountered Steele so she can start gathering four of the six sirens too together, Steele, Maya, Lilith, and Angel. However, she presently surprised when her Mechromancer lived. She found herself watching her Mechromancer drag herself out the snow before being taken by a bandit named Midge. Felicity nearly sent down an army of Loaders and Dahl Soldiers to save her Mechromancer. It was then disgusted at itself for its attachment of a human. It kept an eye on her Mechromancer, Gaige as she worked to achieve its plans.


	12. Conversing with a Devil - Angel

**A Siren Named Steele, a one-shot has been written so if you like this then you might like to read it**

 **Don't get used to updates this regularly, I am still currently in the mood to write this story**

 **Do Not Own Borderlands**

 **Rebirth of a Siren**

 **Chapter 12 Conversing with a Devil – Angel**

Angel was very embarrassed having been caught by Steele after staring at her like a crazy weirdo. Steele asked looking uncomfortable at her stare "Hello what do you want?"

"I haven't really introduced myself. You can call me Angel" She had said nervously before promptly disappeared for Steele's sight. Angel was so embarrassed that she did not look at Steele. Instead, she was watching Elpis. Nothing was really happening on it apart from The Covernor who like The Meriff before he had taken control of Concordia but this time combined Colonel with Governor to form Covernor was talking to the crowd of people. The Covernor, a handsome man from Dahl was saying with a charming voice "People of Elpis, Dahl has returned to rebuild this moon and drive off the oppressive Hyperion" Angel did want to listen to a speech of a man who was hiding something. If she wanted that, she could just talk to Jack. However, a high energy from The Vault of Elpis caught her attention. Once she scanned it, everything when black for her. She soon found herself in the same strange location inside the same void of a blackness that The Watcher had brought Steele not that Angel knew that. This time however giant screen like spheres was floating around. They show The Covernor, Maya, Steele, Roland, Claptrap, and Gaige whose screen had a faint love heart on it. There were also ones Angel did not recognize like The Watcher, Axton and one that just showing a tombstone saying you will be missed Crawmerax, F. The tall looming shadow that Angel recognized as the silhouette of the intimidating Empyrean Sentinel rose out of the gloom. Only the upper area was visible.

The Empyrean Sentinel said in a voice of echoes "Hello Angel" and then in a voice that Angel recognized as The Skipper aka Felicity "We both have been wronged by Jack". It was the AI Jack had destroyed to create the very first constructor. Angel felt bad after finding out the AI did not want it in the first place and had pleaded for it not happen before her 'death'. Angel had tried to see if any traces of Felicity had remained so she could rebuild her but it had been all eradicated. The man responsible Gladstone Katoa had been killed by Jack so she couldn't ask him for help. Angel was too scared and intimidated by The Empyrean Sentinel sear size to speak. The Empyrean Sentinel then disappeared in a flash of light. Then a Felicity appeared with the appearance of her ECHO Image. "Better," she said.

"Yes," Angel squeaked out.

"Relax, I am not going to hurt you" Felicity said calmly "I want to help, Jack is the one I want to kill" The Empyrean Sentinel's voice said with rage "We will destroy him once his usefulness has ended" with Felicity's face briefly being replaced with The Empyrean Sentinel's main face when she spoke in The Empyrean Sentinel's voice. She back to normal "I want to free you from his imprisonment" Angel stepped back as she said, "And all you need to do is work for us…me and the Eridium dependency is no longer a problem"

Angel said unsure "I don't know"

"Don't you like being free of your cage" Felicity stated and Angel was agreeing with her. It felt nice to not feel the effects of Eridium. The Empyrean Sentinel's voice said, "Don't you want to exact revenge on those who imprisoned you" Angel found herself agreeing. Felicity said, "Then shake my hand and it shall be done" Angel snapped herself out of her trance.

"No, I can't" Angel cried.

The Empyrean Sentinel then said, "Then you will die" Two Sentinels suddenly appeared and grabbed Angel harshly. Angel knew she was no match for them. Felicity's face became cold. She said "I tried to help you. Why won't you kill him". The Empyrean Sentinel then screamed "You would be free from your prison" Felicity asked, "Why?"

"He is my father"

"I should have expected you too, I don't want you to become another Jack," The Empyrean Sentinel said coldly. She put her hands together to form a small sphere. "You have one more chance to consider my offer," Felicity said.

Angel said "No"

"Then I have no choice but get rid of you before you ruin my plans," Felicity said sadly. Angel closed her eyes and wished that she could have touched Steele even once. A kiss would have been nice. The Empyrean Sentinel then laughed. "You believe that Steele would want you. I have more chance getting with my… The Mechromancer" Angel noted that The Empyrean Sentinel had said The Mechromancer with a slightly softer tone with an obsessive look on her face. Angel thought that The Mechromancer was very unlucky to catch the attention of The Empyrean Sentinel / Felicity. Felicity said "You lied to her and besides the fact you are would be competing with another more experienced siren, Steele's ex and I believe even the one redhead who hates Steele would have a better chance. But we are not here to talk about my pet project" The Empyrean Sentinel said, "But your death" Angel waited for death. It never came. "I changed my mind" The Empyrean Sentinel eerily calm. Felicity said "I not going to lower myself and kill you. You are no threats to my plan. Good Bye for now" Felicity then punched Angel in the face.

Angel awoke back in her prison, feeling much relieved and caught The Covernor ending his speech with "Our new CEO, Felicity Empyrean has committed in overhauling Dahl's image. I am fully supporting her in her endeavours" Angel was shocked that Felicity or The Empyrean Sentinel or whatever it was now had taken control of Dahl. She did not know if she should tell Jack about Felicity as The Empyrean Sentinel would be a powerful enemy by itself. But if it was backed by Dahl's Military Forces would be able to cause more trouble. A rogue faction had taken Helios once so the full might of Dahl Army would be able to take over again. The remaining members of The Hyperion Board would no help as they would rally behind Mr. Blake who would likely leave Jack to his fate. No use telling Jack about The Covernor as he would very likely already knew about him. Angel would make to keep an eye out for Felicity's manipulations and try and counter them.


	13. Captive of a Midget - Gaige

**A Siren Named Steele, a one-shot has been written so if you like this then you might like to read it**

 **Do Not Own Borderlands**

 **Rebirth of a Siren**

 **Chapter 13 Captive of a Midget – Gaige**

Gaige awoke still with a splitting headache in a cage in the dark, being held by Midge. Plus being smashed to the ground by Warmong did not help her original headache. The cage was thankfully big enough for her but not big enough to summon Deathtrap safely. She barely made out containers labeled Torgue and Hyperion stacked in the room. Gaige tried to bust open the cage but it was in vein. She just entered up straining herself. She waited in the cage for an extended amount of time. She did not how long as she lost track of time after an hour. This when a large door opened. The bright light hurt her eyes and intensified her headache. The Two Badass Marauders that she jumped entered with purpose. They came over with murderous looks. One of them said "The tables have turned"

"Now we can some fun with you," The other said in a creepy tone that put Gaige on edge. They opened the cage and One of them shot her with a dart. It quickly paralyzed her but on the bright side seemed to have cured her headache. "Don't worry, you won't be able to miss anything?" He said with a creepy smile. "Right Marv…" He trailed off. "Marv?" Gaige couldn't see anything from her location so was unsure what was going on. "Who are you?" His worried voice said.

"I am your worst nightmare," The Empyrean Sentinel's voice of echoes said, not that Gaige knew who she or it was. Gaige would have flinched at the sound of bones snapping if she could move. "Pathetic," said the voice of Felicity not that Gaige recognized it either. Gaige found herself staring into the face of Felicity. Her dark eyes were staring at her. They softened and a voice of that sounded like Felicity but calmer, friendlier and more childlike "Hello There, Are you ok?" She then made a face and said, "Oh yeah, my bad". She stabbed Gaige with another dart. She then said "There you can speak now"

"Who are you?" Gaige asked.

"I am The Skipper," said The Skipper aiding Gaige to her feet. "I am a friend" The Skipper was staring at Gaige with predatory glaze making Gaige uncomfortable. She stepped back.

Gaige asked "Where are the other two"

"What do you mean?" The Skipper said nervously.

"I am sure I heard two other voices," Gaige said feeling muddled.

"You did hear them," The Skipper said truthfully. "They were me"

"What are you on about?" asked Gaige not wanting to deal with somebody this crazy.

"Nothing for you to worry about," The Skipper said overly cheerfully which reinforced Gaige's feeling that The Skipper was crazy. The Skipper then asked, "So are ok?"

Gaige not seeing the harm said "I am good. Thanks for asking"

"That's good to hear," The Skipper said with a smile. She froze and Felicity said "Time for me to go" She kissed Gaige on the forehead much to her shock. Thus before she could recover Gaige found herself being placed back into the cage. Felicity then disappeared into the shadows taking Marv and the other bandit with her plus closing the open door. Gaige sighed. She was so not up to dealing with a crazy psychopath who seemed to chance mood very quickly. She was grateful to The Skipper for saving her and hoped that she never gets on the bad side of her as she seemed dangerous. This does not mean that she wanted to deal with The Skipper again. She groaned as the door opened again. This time Midge, two more Badass Marauders and the weirdest sight of them all a thirteen-year-old girl entered.

Midge was staying "So as you can see I liberated a lot of explosives straight from Torgue that could have harmed my precious Bullymongs" Gaige nearly facepalmed as the thirteen-year-old girl was staring at her with a lovestruck look. Gaige thought to herself that she somehow caught the attention of not one but two females.

"Who is the fine gal you got there," said the thirteen-year-old girl.

Midge said annoyed "Oh she is a murderer of Bullymongs" The thirteen-year-old girl looked unimpressed at his answer. "So are you interested in buying the Torgue explosives"

The thirteen-year-old girl acting professional "Of Course good sir"

"Excellent" Midge said excitedly. They were interrupted by another Badass Marauder.

He said "Sir, Our agents have reported folks from Liar's Berg has massacred dozens of Bullymongs"

"How Dare They" Midge screamed and stormed off. The three Badass Marauders looked at each other they went after their boss. Gaige watched them leave so closed her eyes.

"Oh haiiii!" said a singsong voice of the thirteen-year-old girl who had not left. "What's your name? My big brudder calls me Tiny Tina"

"Gaige" was the response.

"How did a fine gal such as yourself became a prisoner of Ol' Midgey The Midget…Nah, don't care about that. All I care about are you single?" Tiny asked.

"Really?" asked Gaige "That is the first question you ask?"

"Yeah, I ask this biggie of a question…" Tina said staring at Gaige causing Gaige to noticed she had a lazy left eye "…to all the fine ladies that come my way" She asked eagerly "So what is your answer?"

Gaige said, "Yes I am single" and Tina's fist pumped in excitement.

"That is nice to hear," Tina said before hinting with "I mean we are both single ladies" Gaige ignored her hint. She then said heroic "Don't worry about it, I deal with Ol' Midgey. I am your knight in shining armor and you are my hot ass damsel in distress captive by the villainous midget" She then said "My princess, it is I, Your knight Sir Tina is here to rescue you" before she lockpicked the cage. "I Sir Tina will kill the villain for you my fair maiden" She kissed Gaige on the hand before saying "You will remain here where it is safe, I will brave the enemy camp" She darted out of the cage before Gaige could move. She relocked it. "Just to make sure you don't get into harm's way my dear princess" Gaige watched as Tina gathered the Torgue explosives and dismantled the Hyperion Guns in the other containers. Gaige was impressed when Tina ended up with a dozen small makeshift rockets in no time at. Tina then gave her a Hyperion Pistol. "For your protection my lady" She blew Gaige a kiss before disappearing. Gaige was worried that she would end up killing herself. That thought turned to why she was so appealing to the crazy females. The Skipper and Tina were both disturbed in different ways sure but they were both crazy girls. Gaige closed her eyes to rest as he couldn't do anything still stuck in the cage. At least Midge was busying dealing with whatever so he was not dealing with her for the moment meaning she was safe. Tina hopeful would return and release her from the cage.


	14. Sir Hammerlock's Naming Problem - Maya

**Do Not Own Borderlands**

 **Rebirth of a Siren**

 **Chapter 14 Sir Hammerlock's Naming Problem – Maya**

Maya gently placed Steele on Sir Hammerlocks bed. She looked at Steele with a small smile. Steele looked peaceful when she was resting. She tore her glaze away before it became creepy. She left the house to see if she could do something for Sir Hammerlock. Sir Hammerlock saw her and motioned her to come over to him. He said, "if you are to survive out here for any length of time, you'll need a shield" Maya agreed with him. He continued with "I humbly suggest paying a visit to the nearby old Crimson Raider safehouse. You'll need to take an elevator up there. However, Captain Flynt had taken control and Doctor Zed charges for the shields. Fortunately, a go-getting slayer of men like yourself will have no trouble killing them"

"I haven't got any money on me," Maya said embarrassed at admitting that she was penniless and had no idea if Steele had any money.

Hammerlock said not making a fuss about it "No worries, I let you borrow some and you can pay me back by doing a couple of jobs" much to Maya relief. Maya took the money he handed to her with a grateful smile. "It is in the top room of an isolated shack just outside of town. I'll remain here on watch just in case Flynt tries to attack again" Maya had no trouble reaching the old Crimson Raider safehouse as it was directly from the entrance of Liar's Berg. There was not a lot of bandits there meaning she took them out easily. The elevator failed to start. "The safehouse power box was disabled but I believe that an intact one is nearby" Sir Hammerlock said not actually telling her where it was. Luckily Maya found one in a nearby encampment of bandit which for some reason was behind an electric fence.

Claptrap said unhelpfully "Ooh! There's a fuse on the other side of that electric fence. Just run through the fence - you won't take damage if you go fast enough!" Maya was smart enough not do as Claptrap says as electric gates did not work that way.

Hammerlock then told her some useful information "You could shoot the fuse box to shut off the electricity then grab the capacitor. Good work in all knowing that in general, ignore any advice Claptrap gives you" Maya shot the fuse box after lining up a shot. It disabled the fence. Hearing loud growling of Bullymongs, Maya rushed over and grabbed the fuse. A group of Bullymongs arrived and attack but Maya managed to withdraw before they could overwhelm her. "Good, now just plug that fuse in and you'll be able to ride the elevator" Maya returned to the old Crimson Raider safehouse. After a few tries to put it in, Maya was pleased when she succeeded. "Great! Now, simply ascend to the safehouse and buy a shield" Hammerlock said before he said explaining why it was abandoned "This used to be a sizable hub for the resistance until everyone heard the Hyperion army approaching and fled to Sanctuary" during the ride up with the elevator. She quickly buys two very basic shields from Doctor Zed's medical vendor. Hammerlock said glad it has gone well "Well done! Now, if you could return to Liar's Berg and we start on the jobs you owe me" "The next is simple. since Bullymong is a rubbish name, isn't it? I'd like to come up with something catchier before publishing my almanac. Search some Bullymong bone piles, nearby will you? I'll learn something from their diets and come up with a catchier name for the beasts. Then you can kill them" Hammerlock said as Maya made her way back.

Maya asked Hammerlock "Can I check on Steele first?"

Hammerlock had said "Of course" Maya entered his house and stopped in tracks as Steele was staring off into the distance with a faraway look of sadistic glee. It freaked Maya out not used to seeing that look on anyone's face.

"Yes," Steele had hissed making Maya nervous.

Maya said with fear "I just wanted to see if you ok". Steele looked in the mood to murder something.

"As you can see, I am fine," was Steele's reply. To Maya, she was obliviously not fine. Maya continued "I brought you this shield that Hammerlock requested we get". She held out a shield and Steele took it looking unimpressed with it. Steele looked interested when Maya said, "Hammerlock wants us to kill a bunch of Bullymongs for him" Steele and Maya left Sir Hammerlock. They exited Liar's Berg. Steele looked bored when Maya started searching some Bullymongs bone piles. But did not comment.

Hammerlock said "It seems as though Bullymongs use these piles to dispose of their refuse... that suggests a primate level intellect. That's it! I shall call them 'Primal Beasts!' I'll run it by my publisher" just as a group of Primal Beasts arrived. "In the meantime, kill these Primal Beasts, would you? See how the new name works for you." Steele relaxed as she shot down the Primal Beasts, Maya noticed out of the corner of her eye as she fought off the Bully…Primal Beasts. That was something she would have to get used to calling them. However, she did not have too as Hammerlock said "Ugh! My publisher despises 'Primal Beasts.' Bloody uncultured... What about 'Feravores?' They're certainly the most ferocious beasts I've ever met, and I say that with having watched a thresher rip my arm from its socket! Repressed memories ho! Anyway, take the new name for a spin, shoot some of the Feravores, see how that name thrills you." That was worst then Primal Beasts. Maya couldn't see that name sticking. Maya and Steele had killed the remaining Bullymongs, Primal Beasts or whatever their name was going to be. Steele looked like her normal self-much to Maya's relief. However, her eyes were full of lust. Steele grabbed her and kissed her on the lips. Maya responded to the kiss and felt her crush on the other siren deepen.

Steele said in a very laid-back voice "That was very nice, not great as Moxxi but then again no one is" as she sat on the ground.

"Moxxi?" Maya asked sitting next to Steele.

"I like to say my partner but knowing Moxxi, she would have moved on to someone else by now"

"Then it is her loss," Maya said

"Perhaps," Steele said "But I like to say my gain" Steele licked her lips, "I mean if she doesn't want me, I am sure that I can find someone else, like the pretty little siren in front of me" Maya redden and smiled.

Maya then said, "Your more beautiful than I am"

"I know I am," said Steele grinning and Maya was glad she was no longer murderous and liked this nicer side of the normally unfeeling Steele. "The best-looking siren around" Steele boasted. "No matter how pretty you and the other one is"

"There is another siren around here!" Maya said excitedly.

"Yeah" Steele gritted her teeth, "A red-haired one, meet her a couple of times. We didn't get along"

Maya said truthful "That's a shame, I mean to me you seem nice to be around apart from a few instances" Steele looked at Maya with shock.

She said sadly "Not many people would agree with you there, only Athena, Moxxi, General Pollux and Nisha would consider themselves my friend slash girlfriend. Most like General Knoxx didn't like me for some reason or another"

"That can't be true," Maya said not believing it. Steele's mood had turned 360 and she looked depressed.

"I have no idea what to do, Atlas was my life and if it is gone," Steele said eyes looking lost.

Maya pulled her close and said "Atlas may have fallen but you are still here. If you believe in it enough you can rebuild it"

"What's the point?" Steele stated still depressed "Even if I have control over a powerful superweapon or vast riches. I will be no match for the likes of Hyperion. I mean I literally have no one"

"I help you," Maya said without thinking.

"That's nice of you," Steele said with a small smile.

Sir Hammerlock ruined the mood when his annoyed voice was heard saying "Bloody balls! 'Feravore' is trademarked! I'm so fed up with trying to come up with names- Sod it, you know what? 'Bonerfarts.' That's right, all of them. They're called 'Bonerfarts' now! Just go kill some or something, I don't care anymore." Steele and Maya looked at each other and agreed that it was the most stupid name that Hammerlock came up with.

Steele said not looking at Maya "Thanks" Steele kissed Maya again. Steele stood up. "I needed to talk to someone" Steele helped Maya up. "You been very sweet for someone who doesn't know anything really about me," She then said anxiously and quietly "My first name is Helga but please continue to call me Steele" Maya nodded and was glad that Steele was comfortable to share something with her.

Hammerlock came back with "My publisher says I can't call them 'Bonerfarts.' Sigh, Bullymong is still a rubbish name, but I'll come up with something before my almanac goes on sale, I'm sure of it. Come on back." Maya and Steele headed back to Liar's berg closer than they were when they left. Also, both realize that Sir Hammerlock wasn't good at naming anything. All in all, Maya silently thanked Hammerlock for his job as it allowed her to gain some understanding into Steele despite being lame. Hammerlock than said urgently "I hope you are close, a large group of Bullymongs have entered the town".


	15. Visiting Sanctuary - Nisha (The Sheriff)

**Do Not Own Borderlands**

 **Rebirth of a Siren**

 **Chapter 15 Visiting Sanctuary - Nisha [The Sheriff]**

Nisha Kadam, The Sheriff of Lynchwood was standing and staring at Sanctuary from a distance. She was wearing a disguise so none of the bandits or ex-Crimson Lance troops will recognize her when entered the city. None of them would welcome her since she was the girlfriend of Handsome Jack plus her time on Elpis helping Jack's rise to power. Nisha was conflicted as did not want to go behind the back of Jack but at the same time, she believed that Moxxi should be told that Steele was alive and she had to talk with Tannis. Steele had been a good friend and employer. Meeting Steele had been an experience. Steele had encountered her when Nisha had killed a bandit Steele wanted to capture for questioning. After trying to kill her, Steele found it easier to employ Nisha then waste her men. From that moment, Steele had hired Nisha to kill minor bandit leaders so The Crimson Lance could come in and absorb their ranks. Thus, allowing Crimson Lance forces to expand in numbers so when they hunt down the vault, they have the numbers to keep under their command. Nisha thought it had been a fool's errand but didn't care as the money kept coming. Her and Steele became somewhat friends over the course of Nisha's employment. Starting with encountering a drunk Steele celebrating her birthday by herself. Steele forced Nisha to have a drink and that turned into a lot of drinks. Both whist drunk hung out the entire night. It ended being a regular thing every time Nisha finished a mission. It then grew to them hanging out generally which consisted of mostly murdering bandits. Nisha was the first-person Steele told when she started dating Moxxi. Nisha was surprised to hear Moxxi and Steele got together as it was not something she thought would ever occur. She had warned Steele of Moxxi's ways and numerous relationships. Steele continued with the relationship so Nisha supported her. Moxxi ended up being not as bad as the stories Nisha heard. Her later encounter with her on Elpis proved this fact. She warned Moxxi that if she hurt her friend then she would kill her. During this period Steele seemed to have redoubled her efforts in looking the vault pieces as a source told her of Baron Flynt, a bandit lord of having pieces of a key to the vault. The source of this information ended up being one of the leading experts on Eridians and Vaults, Patricia Tannis. So, Steele started a campaign against Baron Flynt and his men. Nisha's new job was to weaken Baron Flynt by killing his allies and key men in his ranks. Nisha walked towards the entrance of the city. Two Crimson Raiders wearing pieces of Crimson Lance armour stood guard at the entrance. Unknowingly to Nisha were the two men complaining about that they should of went off with General Pollux. Nisha walked towards them. They were not even paying attention as they were casually talking with each other. Both looked slightly drunk. Nisha slipped passed them catching one of them saying "Do you think that The Covernor is stupid than The Meriff? Or do you believe Meriff to be the worst name"

"The Covernor is a very stupid name I must say. However, Meriff is not good either. That is a hard one…" the other man was saying as Nisha left them. Nisha walked through Sanctuary without anyone noticing her. She walked aimlessly looking for where Moxxi would be. She ended up stumbling onto Crimson Raiders HQ just as Roland was coming out. Nisha turned her face down as Roland walked passed. Before she walked on she caught the glimpse of Patricia Tannis. Taking this rare chance, Nisha walked towards Crimson Raiders HQ. Luck on her side as no one apart from Tannis was inside.

Nisha entered and Tannis said nervously "Roland is out for the moment"

Nisha said "Hello Tannis"

Tannis asked even more nervously now knowing it was Nisha "What do you want Sheriff?"

"Well Tannis, I brought along these plans for a secret weapon of Dahl to give to the crimson raiders"

"Why?" Tannis inquired looking less nervous and more fascinated.

Nisha said, "Because I don't want Dahl bringing another war here like anyone" as she pulled out a weird disk-like device. "And you are one of the smartest people on Pandora" Nisha pressed a button on the disk causing a hologram of the 3D blueprints to a tank with a laser turret in place of a normal gun turret to appear. Tannis studied the blueprints.

"Fascinating" Tannis spoke. She then said "It seems that this is the plans for a tank the utilizes a Cryo Laser. This is too advanced for the morons running Dahl. I will need to study it more in depths but this a weapon that theoretically shouldn't work on Pandora. The Cryo effect normally can't function on this planet"

"You can keep it" Nisha stated. Nisha left Tannis who was absorbed in studying the blueprints. Nisha walked around some more and finally found what she was looking for, Moxxi's. Nisha ended the bar and it was empty with a bored looking Moxxi standing at the bar. "Hello Moxxi," Nisha said in greeting. Moxxi intermediately looked colder.

"Sheriff" was Moxxi's brisk reply "What does the lapdog of my ex want"

"I am here as Nisha" Nisha stated, "Not the Sheriff"

"There is no different" Moxxi stated convinced of the fact.

"I am here without Jack knowing to tell you something really important"

"What could be so important?" Moxxi asked with her eyes narrowed.

"Steele is alive," Nisha said directly. Moxxi hardened.

"Don't you dare lie to me?" Moxxi said unimpressed. "Steele is dead. I have four witnesses to both of her deaths"

"It's true, Hyperion scientists brought her back from the dead"

"Stop it," Moxxi said growing more distressed. "Stop tormenting me, Steele is dead" She pulled out one of her guns, the Miss Moxxi's Bad Touch from her cleavage. Moxxi pointed the Bad Touch at Nisha. Nisha wasn't worried in the slightest.

"It's true, I have evidence I swiped of Jack" Nisha stated at gunpoint. She pulled out a picture of Steele and Maya with Sir Hammerlock at Liar's Berg taken by the 4N631 satellite. Moxxi looked at the picture not sure of what to make of it. Nisha said gently "I thought you should know that Steele was alive" Moxxi put the Bad Touch back where it came from.

"Thank you… Nisha" Moxxi said quietly.

"Happy to help," Nisha said "I better go or Lynchwood will fall apart without me. I hope we see each other again" Nisha left Moxxi to her thoughts. Nisha started making her way out of town when The Covernor voice spoke.

He was saying "People of Pandora, I am talking to you to say that you have not been forgotten by Dahl. The old management you left you to rot has been replaced by people like me who sees Pandora as a future productive member under the protection of Dahl" Nisha rolled her eyes. She saw through his friendly act. Nisha did not know what The Covernor wants but he can do whatever he wanted if he did not mess with Lynchwood. The Covernor said as Nisha made her way to the exit "Dahl has driven Hyperion from Elpis and we are looking liberate Pandora from them. We hope resident of Pandora who want to join the war effort will contact Dahl or find one of our commandos we sent down to survey the situation"

A robotic voice said "This had been a broadcast from The Covernor of Pandora and Elpis. Sponsored by Dahl, the largest weapon manufacturer on Pandora" Nisha once again went past the two men who were now talking about the hottest women they want to sleep with and both seemed drunker then they were earlier. Nisha caught Moxxi name come up in their conversation as she left Sanctuary and headed back to Lynchwood. Both men had grinned like idiots. Nisha shook her head as Moxxi would never sleep with them even if she hadn't heard that her lover was still alive.


	16. The Bullymong Invasion Part 1 - Steele

**Do Not Own Borderlands**

 **29/10/2017 Update: Fixed some missing text, some minor revisions to text and some Spelling and Grammar issues.**

 **Rebirth of a Siren**

 **Chapter 16 The Bullymong Invasion – Steele**

Steele and Maya left Liar's Berg to help Sir Hammerlock. it started boring for Steele as Maya searched some Bullymongs bone piles. Hammerlock had said "It seems as though Bullymongs use these piles to dispose of their refuse... that suggests a primate level intellect. That's it! I shall call them 'Primal Beasts!' I'll run it by my publisher. In the meantime, kill these Primal Beasts, would you? See how the new name works for you." not that Steele listened as she was enjoying killing the Bullymongs. It satisfied her bloodlust. After murdering them all, Steele became very aroused and was on some sort of high from all the killing. Like when first took part in The Underdome and meeting Moxxi. Steele in a combination of her murder high and that Moxxi was very nice to look so she allowed herself to enjoy the night with her that then turned into a serious relationship. This time it made Steele notice that Maya was also very nice to look at. And she had been very nice Steele thought. Steele grabbed Maya and kissed her on the lips. Maya responded to the kiss. Steele enjoyed it.

Since she was on a high, her voice was very laid-back when she said "That was very nice, not great as Moxxi but then again no one is" before she sat on the ground.

"Moxxi?" Maya asked sitting next to Steele. Steele missed her time with Moxxi but she knew how active Moxxi was. However, Maya seemed like a nice girl and Steele had always wondered what it would be like for two sirens to get together.

Steele started to tell her what she was thinking "I like to say my partner but knowing Moxxi, she would have moved on to someone else by now"

"Then it is her loss," Maya had said. Steele was happy that Maya seemed to be hinting of her interest.

"Perhaps," Steele said feeling warm that Maya said that. She said confidently "But I like to say my gain" Steele licked her lips as she imagined kissing Maya again. Steele said "I mean if she doesn't want me, I am sure that I can find someone else, like the pretty little siren in front of me" That was the life, killing then making out with a girlfriend or two. Maya redden at this and smiled, once again Steele felt warm inside.

When Maya said, "Your more beautiful than I am", Steele agreed with it. Steele in fact grinned.

She said boasting and enjoying talking with Maya "I know I am, the best-looking siren around, No matter how pretty you and the other one is". She was glad that she met Maya, well not the coming back from the dead part of the equation.

"There is another siren around here!" Maya said excitedly causing Steele to grow jealous that Maya was interested in another siren. A siren that was partial to blame for her death.

Steele gritted her teeth and said "Yeah, A red-haired one, meet her a couple of times. We didn't get along"

Maya said surprising Steele "That's a shame, I mean to me you seem nice to be around apart from a few instances" Steele looked at Maya with shock that Maya thought that.

She admitted sadly "Not many people would agree with you there, only Athena, Moxxi, General Pollux and Nisha would consider themselves my friend slash girlfriend. Most like General Knoxx didn't like me for some reason or another" She also wondered where Athena, General Pollux, and Nisha had disappeared too. They would be a good help for her future endeavors.

"That can't be true," Maya said looking rather truthful.

Steele decided to say one of her fears "I have no idea what to do, Atlas was my life and if it is gone," to Maya.

Maya pulled her close and said some wise words "Atlas may have fallen but you are still here. If you believe in it enough, you can rebuild it" Steele relished the contact and decided that Maya was a good choice.

"What's the point?" Steele stated still pouring out fears "Even if I have control over a powerful superweapon or vast riches. I will be no match for the likes of Hyperion. I mean I literally have no one"

"I help you," Maya said which Steele was grateful for.

"That's nice of you," Steele said with a small smile. One person was better than nothing and two sirens could be powerful enough. Sir Hammerlock then ruined the mood when said something about calling Bullymongs, Bonerfarts. Steele thought that it was stupid but wasn't paying attention as she was too thinking about contacting Nisha and Athena at the first chance. She would also search for any traces of General Pollux but Steele knew she would not likely find her superior officer on Pandora. Both did share a moment to silently agree that it was the most stupid name that Hammerlock came up with. Steele said "Thanks" looking away from Maya so she could say it. She then kissed Maya again and this time it was somehow nicer. As thanks and a sign of trust, Steele told Maya her first name. Hammerlock made them return to Liar's Berg, after not being able to name them Bonerfarts so he gave up trying to name them. As they made their way back, Hammerlock warned them of a large group of Bullymongs that have entered the town.

After Hammerlock stopped talking, The Covernor not that Steele knew who he was started speaking "People of Pandora, I am talking to you to say that you have not been forgotten by Dahl. The old management that left you to rot has been replaced by people like me who sees Pandora as a future productive member under the protection of Dahl. Dahl has driven Hyperion from Elpis and we are looking to liberate Pandora from them. We hope residents of Pandora who want to join the war effort will contact Dahl or find one of our commandos we sent down to survey the situation"

A robotic voice said "This had been a broadcast from The Covernor of Pandora and Elpis. Sponsored by Dahl, the largest weapon manufacturer on Pandora" Steele snickered at his lame name. She thought to herself that Dahl seemed more active then she remembered. Their sudden interest in Pandora did not mean anything good as they had abandoned it in the first place. This was another person she must look out for alongside Handsome Jack.

As they enter Liar's Berg, Sir Hammerlock said "Though Captain Flynt killed everyone in Liar's Berg, I see no reason that these boner... I mean bullymongs should lolligag about the place, disrespecting the memories of the former townsfolk. If you could clear the town of them, that would be most gentlemanly". Before Steele or Maya move a step, Hammerlock suddenly said out of the blue said "Do you see my hat? It is the hat of a gentleman. And yet, it's missing something" making both Steele and Maya pause. He then said "I think some bullymong fur might do the trick, if you could gather some then my sniper rifle is yours" Steele and Maya got out their guns. They shot a bunch of Monglets that had gathered in the main part of town. Hammerlock called back with "Most of them, I believe are in graveyard area" They followed Hammerlock's direction and found a large group of Bullymongs were gathered in a graveyard for some reason.

The voice of Midge said from nowhere "So, you think you can murder poor Bullymongs. Well I the great Midge has passed Judgment on you. Death by Bullymongs. Get them" Bullymongs attack on the command of Midge. Steele thought that who was speaking was stupid. To avenge dead Bullymongs, he basically killed more Bullymongs. These Bullymongs were no match for Steele and Maya's teamwork. As they fought Steele noticed Maya gathering bullymong fur.

"What are you doing?" Steele asked

"Gathering this for Hammerlock," Maya said explaining her reasoning "That sniper rift might be useful. Even if it is just selling it for some money"

"Small thinking," Steele said impressed. As they were conversing they killed off all the Bullymongs.

Midge yelled irritated "I show you the power of Bullymongs, get them Donkey Mong" A brown Bullymong wearing a bright red tie with a wooden barrel strapped to his back appeared on top of the nearby cliff. Two Bullymong Slingers also arrived and stood next to Donkey Mong. More Bullymongs and Monglets swarmed into the graveyard.


	17. The Bullymong Invasion Part 2 - Steele

**Do Not Own Borderlands**

 **Rebirth of a Siren**

 **Chapter 17 The Bullymong Invasion Part 2 – Steele**

Steele was staring at the Bullymong known as Donkey Mong waiting for it to make the first move. Donkey Mong threw his barrel at them both. Steele pushed Maya out of the way. The barrel missed them, and Donkey Mong vanished. Maya then attacked the Monglets and Bullymongs while Steele worked on taking out the two Bullymong Slingers who had started throwing rocks when Donkey Mong left. Bullymong Slingers both targeted Steele and threw their rocks at her. Steele rolled out of the way of the two rocks. The two Bullymong Slingers both attacked again. One of them died before they could attack so Steele only had to dodge one rock. Steele managed to kill the other Bullymong Slinger after a couple more rock throws. Neither of Bullymong Slingers moved from their positions which made it easy to kill them. As the last one went down, Steele to watch Maya take on the Bullymongs. All the Monglets had been taken cared off. Steele helped Maya out and took them out. it was not the end as Donkey Mong returned and this time jumped off the cliff to crush an unsuspecting Maya. Steele pushed Maya out of the way of Donkey Mong's attack. It hurt badly, and Steele found herself grateful for having the crappy shield as it saved her from being seriously injured. Donkey Mong once again disappeared from the battle by jumping back up on the cliff. More Bullymongs turned up making Steele wonder how many Bullymongs that Midge had under his command. These Bullymongs were just as easy to take down as the others. Donkey Mong returned for the third time with another barrel. Donkey Mong threw the barrel at Steele. However, Maya managed to catch it with a Phaselock. This a was a great feat for Maya that Steele would have congratulated her for if she hadn't been busy climbing up the cliff as she was tired of Donkey Mong fleeing the fight every few minutes. Donkey Mong threw more barrels at Steele, but all missed as Steele dodged them. She made it to the top to find Donkey Mong waiting for her. Donkey Mong attacked Steele with its fists. Steele dodged the attacks with ease. Steele then was forced back by a frenzy of attacks. Unfortunately, it made Steele step back off the cliff edge. As she fell, she managed to shoot Donkey Mong in the head. Donkey Mong died instantly. "Damn you," Midge said upset and angry as Steele fell. "This is not the end, Bullymong Murderers. It's not over yet" Steele was caught by Maya's Phaselock. Once again Steele was feeling that the other dimension felt familiar. Once the Phaselock ended Steele was gently caught by Maya.

Steele said to Maya "Thanks for catching me"

Maya said with a smile "Anytime"

Sir Hammerlock then said "Bravo Vault Hunters, I believe Liar's Berg is now free of Bullymongs. This would be an even greater achievement if anyone in Liar's Berg were still alive to celebrate your victory, but still - well done! You've gotten all the fur I need. Bring them back to me, and my sniper rifle shall be yours" They left all the dead Bullymongs and Monglets and headed back to Hammerlock's house. On the way back, Steele noticed that Claptrap had disappeared without a trace. She wanted to know where he disappeared to as she felt he was up to something. Sir Hammerlock said "Most efficacious! Bullymongs will think twice about raiding peaceful cities in the future. Hopefully. Anyway, thanks for picking up the fur, in addition to making that spectacular hat decoration, these will also help me study more on the Bullymongs for my almanac on the creatures of Pandora" when they reached him. He handed over a Jakobs Sniper Rifle to Maya. Maya put the sniper away.

Steele then said, "I think it time we left for Sanctuary"

"I believe you are right" Sir Hammerlock replied, "However we need a ship and we haven't got one"

"Who has?" asked Maya

"Claptrap and Midge" Sir Hammerlock said "However Claptrap has disappeared, and his boat is with Captain Flynt. I also suspect Midge wouldn't let us borrow his"

Steele said to hit two Rakks with one stone "We kill Midge and take his ship"

"A good plan as any," said Sir Hammerlock agreeing to it.

Maya said, "I suppose if that is our option" also agreeing to it.

Midge said triumphally "Say hello to by my strongest Bullymong, King Mong" An enormous black Bullymong who obliviously was King Mong appeared on the cliffs overlooking Liar's Berg.

"Oh dear…." Sir Hammerlock started to say. He eventually said, "I don't think it's wise to fight him"

"Why," Maya asked.

"King Mong is one of the strongest Bullymongs. However, I don't understand how he is here as I thought he lived in the Eridium Blight"

"It can still be killed," said Steele "that is all that matters" King Mong jumped down and crushed a house. King Mong roared and advanced on Maya and Steele. It crushed everything in its path. Sir Hammerlock took the chance to disappear from King Mong's sight. Steele and Maya backed away from King Mong's attacks. His attacks destroyed the houses. Steele started to shoot King Mong in the head. Despite it being in his weak point, King Mong seemed unaffected by the assault. Maya tried shooting at King Mong, but her shots did nothing. King Mong roared again and slammed Steele into a wall. Once again, she was grateful for having the crappy shield as it saved her from being seriously injured.

Midge said very happily "Told you Bullymong Murderers, you won't be able to kill King Mong" He then said, "Enjoy your doom" and he laughed. Steele climbed to her back feet to see King Mong's first coming at her again. She barely dodged the attack coming at her. King Mong forced Steele back towards the bridge. Maya was shooting at King Mong's back. It did not do anything to him. King Mong moved onto the bridge. The bridge strained at the weight of King Mong. Steele had a bright idea to shoot the bridge supports. The weaken bridge buckled under the weight of King Mong. It collapsed taking King Mong with it into the small canyon in the centre of Liar's Berg. Steele lucky managed to step on the other side of the bridge. Steele looked down and King Mong was still not fazed in the slightest as he was climbing up the side. "Ha, that didn't work Bullymong Murderers" Midge added. King Mong climbed back up and caused Steele to retreat to the small house near the bridge. The door to the house was sealed so Steele couldn't enter. This allowed King Mong to hit Steele for the third time and fourth time in quick succession. The shield failed. Steele braced herself for the fifth attack, but King Mong suddenly roared. Steele saw Maya wielding the Jakobs Sniper Rifle from the other side of the ruined bridge. Steele noted that Maya had managed to hit King Mong in one of his eyes. The half-blind King Mong roared in pain. Steele ducked under him and bolted for it. King Mong picked up a segment of the house in his painfilled rage. He threw it at Maya. It crashed into her as it too big to dodge. He turned his attention back to Steele. Steele then had another bright idea. She led the half-blind King Mong out of Liar's Berg on the ice. The ice like the bridge strained under his weight. It did hold. Steele fired at the ice causing to weaken enough for it to fail. Dunking her and King Mong into the icy sea. The coldness affected Steele instantly. Her view darkened as she saw King Mong due his large size sink to the bottom of the sea. Midge screamed "No not King Mong too. You haven't see the last of me Bullymong Murderers" Steele tried to swim to the surface, but the coldness affected her greatly.

"Don't you dare die on me" the voice of Angel said rather panicky. Spurred on by Angel worry. Steele with the last of her energy dragged herself to the surface and onto the ice. Steele saw Angel standing over her with a worried look. Angel looked like her namesake as to Steele hazily mind she resembled an angel. Steele looked at Angel and thought that she looked very cute before blacking out for the second time due to a Bullymong. The last she saw was Angel looking anxious.


	18. An Angel's Power - Angel

**Do Not Own Borderlands**

 **Rebirth of a Siren**

 **Chapter 18: An Angel's Power – Angel**

Angel was watching The Covernor whilst wondering why Jack had done nothing when Dahl took over the moon. In fact, the whole Board of Directors seemed to not care that they lost Elpis to Dahl. Most of the remaining board members did not like Jack so it was possible that Dahl paid them all off. In addition, most of them did not care for Pandora at all. It would be easy for them turn a blind eye to whatever they do to Jack. Angle believed that as long If Helios wasn't destroyed in the conflict and they got it back, then Dahl could do whatever they want to Jack. Angel noticed that The Covernor seemed to be overseeing a secret project. Angel managed to duplicate the plans for this secret project as The Covernor was still using The Meriff's systems which were old Hyperion Tech. The plans were for a super advanced tank that could have only came from The Empyrean Sentinel. Angel theorized this because the last time she checked Dahl had no one bright enough to design this advanced tank. It utilized a laser with cryo effect that could work on Pandora as it uses Moonstones as a power source. Lasers had been a fad as they disappeared as soon as they arrived. Most lasers had disappeared like Eridian Weapons despite being common enough that a whole load of people had their hands on them. The only remaining Eridian Weapon she knew about was Master McCloud's Eridian Cannon which was stored in Roland's safe. The rest seemed to have vanished overnight after The Vault was opened. Angel had no idea why Roland kept it as they never used it for anything after taking it from the dead Master McCloud. Dahl did not want Elpis, they just wanted the Moonstones to power their new weapon.

Knowing the threat this tank could bring, Angel slipped the plans to Jack girlfriend Nisha without Jack knowing. With subtle manipulations, Nisha did as Angel wanted. Angel somewhat liked Nisha and knew that Jack did genuinely like Nisha even if he did not realize it himself. Despite this, she felt no guilt at using her for her ends. As handing the plans to The Crimson Raiders will make sure Dahl's super tank will not surprise anyone as both Hyperion and Crimson Raiders will know about it. Hopeful one of them will manage to defeat it if it comes to it. She was surprised Nisha told Moxxi that Steele was alive. A part of Angel was annoyed when Nisha told Mad Moxxi this. This part of her was the part that was affected when The Empyrean Sentinel said "You believe that Steele would want you" and "You lied to her and besides the fact you are would be competing with another more experienced siren, Steele's ex and I believe even the one redhead who hates Steele would have a better chance" to her. This part of her that consumed with jealousy was also the same place that all of the resentment over Jack's treatment of her went to and why she was so possessive over Steele. Angel turned her attention back to Steele and Pandora. She caught Steele murdering a bunch of Bullymongs. Then seeing Steele kiss Maya on the lips made Angel feel sad and some anger towards Jack as well as Maya. Angel listened to their conversation. Angel listened as they talked about Moxxi. Steele's voice was soothing Angel dark mood, but the topic was making Angel be more dejected as she realized that she had no chance with Steele as Moxxi and Maya were clearly better options. Angel continued to be depressed as they continued talking.

When Steele said "Not many people would agree with you there, only Athena, Moxxi, General Pollux and Nisha would consider themselves my friend slash girlfriend. Most like General Knoxx didn't like me for some reason or another" in response to Maya saying "That's a shame, I mean to me you seem nice to be around apart from a few instances" made Angel's heartache as Angel believed Steele to be beautiful strong confidence woman and wanted to tell her. She went to tell Steele this, but Maya got their first. Angel stared daggers at Maya as Maya comforted Steele. The dark part of Angel was glad that Sir Hammerlock then ruined the mood. Angel then watched them kiss again and she nearly growled in anger. Angel barely paid attention as The Covernor started speaking to Pandora as her depression and anger fought for dominance. She ignored Jack's order shut The Covernor up. This made him shock her. This pushed her anger to become dominant over her depression. Angel felt herself become stronger as the Eridium in her system reacted to her anger. Angel was filled with power and suddenly found herself somewhere else. Angel felt strange as she felt herself still being in her prison but at the same time being free in this strange location. She concluded that it was Fyrestone after recalling talking to the original vault hunters in this location. Angel started smiling as she felt the ground beneath her feet, her anger forgotten. She barely stopped herself from running around and touching everything like a madwoman. Her fun times was interrupted by voices. She hid behind Zed's old house. She peered around to see a group of Dahl Marines led by a Sergeant. They were moving with purpose. Angel knew they wanted to head into the Hyperion Info Stockade. She watched as they came closer. She couldn't do anything as she was grabbed by a Dahl Marine that came around the other way.

This Marine said "Sergeant, I found around Dr. Zed's place"

The Dahl Sergeant said "Look what we have here boys, a lost little lady" Angel winched as she was forced to her knees. "We can't have any witnesses blabbering to Hyperion that we were searching Fyrestone for Dr. Ned" The Dahl Marine that pushed her to her knees put a pistol to her head. Angel started shaking in fear. She tried to escape back to her prison but couldn't work out how. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she did not want to die. Fate smiled on her as The Dahl Marines were distracted by a shadow that loomed over them. "What the…" The Dahl Sergeant started to say. Everyone was thrown by rocket blasts. Angel glanced up from her location on the ground to see Saturn, a Massive Loader Prototype standing on a bridge that leads to the stockade above Fyrestone.

One of The Dahl Marines said "I am not dying for The Covernor" He ran for it but was cut down by one of Saturn's plasma cannons. Angel took the chance to run for cover. She watched as the Dahl troops started shooting at Saturn. However, none of these Dahl Marines were a match for Saturn and were all swiftly killed as they tried to bring it down. Angel froze as Saturn stared at her. Saturn eventually lumbered away much to Angel's confusion and relief. Despite a lot of rockets attacks, Fyrestone was barely touched by Saturn's assault. Angel blinked and found herself back in her prison. The experience taught her two things. One Dahl wanted something from Dr. Ned who she thought had finally been killed by the original vault hunters during The Claptrap uprising. Two is that is felt awesome to be able to leave her prison and touch things that weren't her prison without leaving her prison. Angel then tried again and failed. Giving up on it for the moment, Angel checked in on Steele. She found Steele leading a giant Bullymong that Hyperion had categorized as King Mong out of a damaged Liar's Berg. Angel knew that Jack had given the bandit Midge, King Mong as King Mong was found in The Eridium Blight according to the file. A place with a constant presence from Hyperion Forces. Angel watched as Steele shot the ice and fall into the icy sea.

She had said rather panicky "Don't you dare die on me". Her distress allowed to do the same as she did to get to Fyrestone but appear near the hole that Steele made. She still wasn't used to being in two places at once. She watched helplessly as Steele dragged herself out of the water and onto the ice. Angel and Steele stared at each other. Steele looked at her with a funny look before falling unconscious. Angel picked up Steele and dragged her to the old Crimson Raider safehouse that Angel had managed to hide from Jack. It was some effort as Angel haven't really done any physical exercise. Angel said more to herself "You going to be ok" as she carried Steele into the safehouse. She went to work to make that Steele did not die from the cold and found a couple of old blankets. She took off Steele's wet clothes with embarrassment at seeing Steele unclothed body. Embracing Steele under the blankets to warm Steele up with her body heat. She then looked around and kissed Steele on the lips. Angel grinned childishly before relaxing and putting her head in the crook of Steele's neck. Angel couldn't help but smile with contentment as she for the first time in away dozed off to sleep in both locations.


	19. Eliminating Midge-Mong - Maya

**Do Not Own Borderlands**

 **Rebirth of a Siren**

 **Chapter 18: Eliminating Midge-Mong – Maya**

Maya was hurt all over form King Mong's attack. She was fine during all the fight with the other Bullymongs including Donkey Mong but King Mong was ten times tougher. Maya did try shooting at King Mong, but her shots did nothing. King Mong roared again and slammed Steele into a wall. When she did manage to hit it with the Jakobs Sniper Rifle in response King Mong threw a segment of the house at her. It knocked her out. She came too to find that Steele and King Mong had vanished. She was relieved to find herself unharmed. Her shield was unlucky and had overloaded. She threw it on the ground. Sir Hammerlock appeared from wherever he had retreated too. He enquired "Are you alright Vault Hunter?"

"I'm fine" Maya responded with. She then asked, "Did you see what happened?"

Sir Hammerlock said "I saw King Mong heading out of the town"

"Stay here and see if you can find Claptrap" ordered Maya "then we can leave once I took care of Midge and found Steele"

Sir Hammerlock said not wanting to find Claptrap "I will try my best" as Maya started to gather weapons from the dead bandits. "Midge has taken control of the small town in the Southern Shelf Bay area" Sir Hammerlock informed Maya has she left Liar's Berg. "Beware, Midge piggybacks on a bullymong when he fights, so be careful Vault Hunter" Maya headed towards where the encampment of dead bandits where she got the fuse. A bunch of Bullymongs was now hanging around. A couple of well-placed sniper shots took them all out. She headed passed the encampment and down the only path.

As she walked along, Handsome Jack started talking "Hey! How's your day been, buddy? We haven't really talked much since I left you for dead" Maya ignored him. Jack rambled on "Hey, you think you'll freeze to death out there?" He paused before going on to say "Nah, probably not. Midge will get you I am sure. If not you will wish you did not survive that train" His voice became menacing near the end. Maya continued to move forward as Jack talked. She did not really bother to listen to him. Jack then said back to his normal voice "My day? It's been pretty good, have plans in place for some intruders on my moon but I don't think you care. Anyhow, I sure I won't be seeing you so bye" Jack then cut off communication. Maya continued moving forward until she reached a location that overlooked the dock. A fleet of various ships was docked. Lots of Bandits were hanging around. It is too many for Maya to take on by herself. Luck was with her for a change as explosions rocked the town. She watched as most of the surviving bandits chase something out of town using the scope on her sniper. Taking this chance Maya took out the remaining Bandits that did not die from the explosions or chase the figure out of town. Maya entered the town and made her way through. She looked for someone riding a Bullymong.

Midge's voice said "So Bullymong Murderer, you think you can fight me" and surprised Maya by coming crashing out a door marked by a $ sign. "I don't think you stand a chance" He fired his gun which seemed to shot rockets whose explosions spawn a child grenade. He had to load every six shots. Maya was forced to retreat as she couldn't use her sniper in close range combat and her pistol was useless.

"Ah. What an unlikely symbiotic relationship. Two deadly creatures cooperating to survive this harsh environment! Also, the midget looks like a little human backpack, and that's funny." Sir Hammerlock suddenly said fascinated. This was rather unhelpful and more importantly, it distracted Maya. It made Maya get caught in Midge-Mong's attack. She slammed into a wall. This made her curse herself for not picking up another shield and Sir Hammerlock for distracting her.

Midge said with glee "I have you now Bullymong Murderer" as he and Warmong advanced. However, more explosions rocked the town. This knocked Midge off of Warmong. Maya took this chance to make a run for it. "Minions get her" Midge ordered frustrated. A couple of Badass Marauders emerged from the building that Midge-Mong came from. They fired on Maya but they had no clear sight of her so couldn't hit her. They allowed Midge to climb back onto Warmong. The arrival of the Badass Marauders made Maya decide to hide from him so she can then to snipe him with him knowing. She snuck into the still intact warehouse in a second of the town not hit at all by the explosions. Inside was not what she expected. There was the cage that contained a startled looking Gaige and a bunch of empty Torgue and Hyperion crates. Gaige pulled her Hyperion Pistol on Maya. She had her eyes closed to the change in light of the warehouse.

Maya said calmly seeing that Gaige wasn't an enemy "Hello, I am a friend and not associated with Midge"

Gaige narrowed her eyes and said, "How do I know that?"

Maya said "In fact, I am here to kill him and steal a ship"

"That sounds interesting," Gaige said lowering her gun. "I'm Gaige"

Maya said happily at finding another friendly face "I am Maya" She surveyed the cage and found no weakness in it. "Who has the keys?" Maya asked.

"I have the key," said Tiny Tina making Maya spin around and point her pistol at Tina. Tina did not even react to Maya ignore her gun. "Hello, Maya was it," Tina said lifting her left hand for Maya to shake. "My big brudder calls me Tiny Tina". Maya shook her hand not sure why she was doing it. Tina went over to the cage. She said "Sir Tina is here again" She opened the cage. She then said "We need to get out of here. I have a surprise for Ol' Midgey that we don't want to be around for" Gaige and Maya looked at each other and silently agreed to follow Tina. Tina led them to a ship docked nearby. This ship had missiles tied to the side. Tina said proudly "Welcome Princess and pretty siren to my ship" Tina piloted the ship away from the dock. However, Midge-Mong spotted them. They managed to jump over to the ship. Maya then had the bright idea to use Phaselock on Midge-Mong. She quickly shot Midge in the head with her sniper, killing him in one shot. Warmong dropped to the ground. He roared in anger and attacked. Gaige took him out with a few shots from her pistol as Warmong wasn't as strong as Donkey Mong or King Mong. Maya and Gaige threw the bodies of Midge and Warmong overboard. Maya pocketed Midge's Torgue assault rifle. There was another large explosion and Midge's town was buried by the overlying ice and snow. Tina was watching with glee and interest as more explosions made sure that the entire town and any surviving bandits were gone. Maya thought to herself that Tina was weird for a thirteen-year-old. Tina expertly drove the boat out of the bay. Maya directed Tina to dock near the old Crimson Raider safe house. Maya headed past a large hole in the ice that wasn't there when she was there last time. However, she did not even notice it. Followed by Tina and Gaige, Maya made her way back to Liar's Berg to find Sir Hammerlock had found Claptrap and that Steele had reappeared. A strange cute looking woman was also with them. She was hanging on Steele's arm making Maya glare at her. She was also over affectionate with Steele.

Sir Hammerlock said as he saw them "Exemplary! I believe Midge-Mong to be dead if you have returned"

Steele said "So is King Mong"

"That is good news so that means we can now leave this place for sanctuary," Maya said. She then introduced "This is Gaige and Tina"

Steele said hiding something "This is Angel" Maya didn't press on this at the moment. They made their way to Tina's ship and piled on board. The ship left the southern shelf and none on board missed it. Tina had dragged Gaige away as soon as the ship started moving so Maya pulled Steele away to have chat thus leaving Angel to hang with Claptrap. Sir Hammerlock had decided to pilot the ship

Maya asked in an angry tone "Who is this Angel?"

Steele was unfazed as she said, "Angel is another Siren who saved me from drowning after dealing with King Mong" She kissed Maya. "I am glad you are ok" Maya still looked angry and did not respond as she knew Steele was hiding something.

"Tell me the truth Helga," Maya said coldly.

"Fine" Steele said "Never call me Helga again" Steele then said "I have no idea of who she is but I do know that she is a friend" Maya felt better that Steele said friend but that did not mean that she trusted Angel. She did not say this as she believed it was best thing to do was to keep it to herself. Steele leaned in to kiss her again but they were interrupted by the boat suddenly stopping. Steele growled and stormed out to see what was up. Maya followed Steele onto the deck to see a large ship with a massive gun preventing the ship from moving. The Ice Sickle was on the side of the ship. Dozens of Bandits, Marauders, Badass Marauders and Psychos were on the deck.

One of the bandits said "Hey Boom Bewm look what we found"


	20. The Destroyer Lives - The Watcher

**Do Not Own Borderlands**

 **Rebirth of a Siren**

 **Chapter 20: The Destroyer Lives – The Watcher**

The Watcher was observing Pandora and was very concerned. Not only were Hyperion trying to find The Warrior but he had found that The Destroyer wasn't destroyed like he had originally thought. A madman named Doctor Ned who had escaped death and becoming a Claptrap puppet had with the help from a Professor Nakayama had not only genetically-engineered clones of The Destroyer and harnessed its eye for Helios's weapon but had managed to bring a dead siren back to life using The Destroyer. The Watcher found to be the same one who opened The Vault of The Destroyer, Commandant Steele. The Watcher then knew that somehow the Steele's own power and The Destroyer's power and the vault key's power that Steele had absorbed when she unitized the key had allowed her to come back from the dead and back to normal. He still had no idea how Doctor Ned came back but he was sure that it would be revealed in time. The Watcher watched Steele. Meet another Siren named Maya, Kill Knuckle Dragger, reach Liar's Berg and kill a bunch of Bandits to observe her. It was worst then he feared as Steele exhibited that The Destroyer was living on from within her. He had hoped that The Destroyer weakened from the time confined to the vault was able to be killed by four random vault hunters. Alias his hopes have been dashed. He did not know it was The Destroyer taking on that form or if it was that the siren had absorbed the power. So he brought her to a slope of a large volcano overlooking an army of Guardians, constructs of the ancient race of the Eridians were trying to fight off The Destroyer. The Watcher did not like it as even this Destroyer was not at full power. He appeared next to Steele as The Destroyer grown in power as it consumed Guardians and the surrounding land into its mouth like a black hole. He simply said "The Destroyer" to test the reaction of Steele. She only jumped from his sudden appearance and not exhibited anything else. He continued on with his story "A massive, godlike being from another dimension brought to this universe by the power of a Vault Key. It wiped out my people. Its hunger would have devoured the universe" He noted that no trace of recognition was in Steele's eyes as he spoke. The Watcher then indicated The Warrior. "We created The Warrior to try and stop him" He forced Steele watch as The Destroyer easily defeated The Warrior. He finished with "The Warrior was defeated so we sealed it away into a vault" He then told Steele the second reason that he had brought her to him "I brought you here as the one who had been branded with the Vault symbol will open the Warrior's Vault" The Watcher saw Steele's thoughts racing at the possibilities at controlling The Warrior. He hoped that the influence of Maya, Angel and Moxxi will prevent that. He made sure that to show her no indication if he knew her thoughts. The Watcher thought it was best if he concluded his stories "The Universe was doomed as our greatest minds had failed. So, we tasked our greatest creation The Empyrean Sentinel to find a way to imprison The Destroyer. The Empyrean Sentinel delivered with a creature known as The Traveller. The Traveller managed to teleport The Destroyer into a vault-like prison. The Traveller then disappeared after it achieved its task. It came too late as my people were gone" The Watcher had thoughts that The Empyrean Sentinel had deliberately let his people die before using The Traveller to stop The Destroyer. He showed Steele that he is responsible for The Destroyer before teleporting him to where he was hiding out.

Steele said "The Destroyer was killed" making The Watcher know that she did not realise that she had The Destroyers power.

The Watcher said laughing "You think that a creature that wiped out my entire race would be killed by three humans and a siren," He then said as Steele was also killed twice "As I recall so was you, yet you came back"

"You know why and how I came back don't you?" demanded Steele.

"Perhaps" was all The Watcher said as he did not want to tell her what he knew. He then said dismissing her question, "I did not bring you here to tell you why you have been brought back"

"Then why?" Steele said getting frustrated. The Watcher felt something radiating off of Steele. Interesting The Watcher thought to himself. Anger was causing The Destroyer's power to manifest.

The Watcher simply said to distract her from what he knew "I brought you to warn you that the one who had been branded with the Vault symbol will open the Warrior's Vault"

"And that would do what exactly?" Steele asked.

The Watcher said "It will continue a series of events caused by you releasing The Destroyer. The Zombie Outbreak. The Claptrap Rebellion. The Fall of Atlas and The Rise of Hyperion. Destruction of The Lost Legion" listing off events that he suspected The Empyrean Sentinel to had initiated. He then said a warning that he had received from a vision "If the Warrior is released then The Traveller will come. The Traveller is a more powerful force. I will say this on your question of how. Speak with the creator the zombies, Doctor Ned or is it Doctor Zed" The Watcher then felt his hand on Steele loosening so he said "Our time is ending I'm afraid. I will speak will you again" The Empyrean Sentinel appeared, and The Watcher said, "You didn't think that our greatest creation would have been destroyed alongside The Sentinel or should say a Sentinel" as an army of Sentinels appeared from the void. The Watcher did not like all these Sentinels hanging around. The Empyrean Sentinel then send Steele back to her bed in Liar's Berg. The Watcher said ominously "Remember the Traveller will come if events continue as they are" as a final warning. The Watcher left The Empyrean Sentinel and The Sentinels as he did want to spend any more time then he had too with The Empyrean Sentinel. He continued to watch Steele and her associates. Thus he picked up that The Empyrean Sentinel brought Angel to it. He listened as The Empyrean Sentinel tried to poison Angel but The Watcher gave her the strength to resist the demon. He was right, The Empyrean Sentinel, Felicity or The Skipper was plotting something. He, however, wasn't worried as he realized that absorbing the AI had caused The Empyrean Sentinel to deteriorate. It became obsessed over a Mechromancer after splintered into three separate entities inside of it. The Empyrean Sentinel was being taken over by 'Felicity', the madness brought on by absorbing the foreign AI and all her anger of being destroyed by Handsome Jack. He had also witnessed The Skipper speaking with The Mechromancer. This part seemed to The Watcher to be a tiny part that was all the good parts of the original Felicity were condensed into. It seemed small but The Watcher hoped it would grow so that The Empyrean Sentinel would become harmless. The Watcher started thinking to himself that the events he had seen were leading to the war between Dahl, Hyperion, Steele's Group and The Crimson Raiders over the vault. Not to mention the events will cause the return of The Traveller and for Pandora to fall into an even worst state then it currently is. The Watcher only had a few chances to try and stop these events. So, this was why he decided to create a false vault and lure over Mr Torgue to host a championship for it so he can distract all four parties. Giving him time to find a better solution for the terrible future he has seen.


	21. Boom Bewm - Steele

**Do Not Own Borderlands**

 **Rebirth of a Siren**

 **Chapter 21: Boom Bewm - Steele**

Steele awoke and frowned as she didn't even remember being knocked out. So, she retraced her steps that occurred after waking up after defeating King Mong. She found the sleeping Angel embracing her which made Steele become uncomfortable with the warmth radiating off Angel. Angel awoken not long after. Angel said looking relieved "You alive"

Steele said, "Thanks for your help…." having forgotten her name.

"Angel" Angel said not bothered that Steele had forgotten.

"Well since you saved my life, I think I should know who you are?" Steele had enquired.

"Well I am a Siren like you" said Angel not saying anything else. Steele did not care enough to press. Steele got changed back into her clothes and they left the safehouse. Steele barely notice that Angel had decided to hang off her arm as they walked. She didn't mind as much. They arrived at Liar's Berg to find Claptrap was annoying Sir Hammerlock. He looked happier when he saw them.

Sir Hammerlock asked "Is King Mong dead?"

"Yeah" Steele said still not looking at Claptrap, so she will not rip him apart. Angel then soothed her anger by nuzzling up to her. "This is Angel, she saved my life"

"Its nice to meet you" said Sir Hammerlock "I am Sir Hammerlock" This is when Maya have arrived with two other people. Steele did not notice Angel deliberate let Maya see their closeness nor Maya's glare. Sir Hammerlock said as he saw the new arrivals "Exemplary! I believe Midge-Mong to be dead if you have returned"

Steele said to let Maya know "So is King Mong"

"That is good news so that means we can now leave this place for sanctuary," Maya had said much to Steele relief as she was sick of looking at all the snow of ice. Maya then introduced the two new people "This is Gaige and Tina" Steele introduced Angel leaving out the fact that Angel had fallen asleep while embracing her when she wasn't wearing anything. With that, they then had made their way to the ship and piled on board. Steele had found herself being pulled by Maya away to a secluded spot on the ship. Maya asked looking anger for a reason that Steele couldn't/t work out "Who is this Angel?"

Steele was unfazed as she said, "Angel is another Siren who saved me from drowning after dealing with King Mong" She kissed Maya and said with genuine feeling "I am glad you are ok" Maya still looked angry.

"Tell me the truth Helga," Maya said coldly making Steele fill up with rage. She clamed her self down.

She said "Fine. Never call me Helga again" as a warning before going onto say "I have no idea of who she is but I do know that she is a friend" Maya looked calmed so Steele relaxed. Steele leaned in to kiss her again but they were interrupted by the boat suddenly stopping. This made Steele grow in rage and to stormed off. Steele froze when she saw The Ice Sickle, a large ship with a massive gun. Dozens of Bandits, Marauders, Badass Marauders and Psychos were on the deck.

One of the bandits said "Hey Boom Bewm look what we found" After that Steele was pretty sure that one of the bandits threw a bomb with some kind of sleeping gas inside. After remembering how she was knocked out, Steel surveyed where she was. She found her chained to a post in an empty room. Her rage of being disturbed was still there. A yellow Marauder, that Steele assumed was Boom Bewm entered the room.

He said, "Hello Commandant"

"You must be Boom Bewn" Steele said

"Nope" he said, "I'm Boom" Boom then said "Captain Flynt will be so happy that we have the person responsible for his brother's death. I hope your death contains a massive BOOM!" He said the last part very loud. He then said, "Don't worry about your friends, my brother Bewm is dealing with them" Boom then said with sadistic glee "I bet he gives the ladies to the men. They hadn't had a woman in a long time"

"If you hurt them" Steele said gritting her teeth. She did not want anything to happen to Maya or surprisingly Angel. Sir Hammerlock, Tina and Gaige she couldn't give a damn. Claptrap she hoped he was facing horrible things.

Boom replyed to what she had said with "What you going to do if we do hurt your friends. You trapped here with me and soon be with Captain Flynt. The good captain will be super happy to have another plaything alongside Claptrap" He started laughing making Steele angrier. This rage built as he continued laughing. Something inside Steele snapped.

She was confused when Boom said "What the…" as he stepped back in fear. He saw that her eyes had turned into mini versions of The Destroyer's eye. A ghostly tentacle then impaled him in the chest. He was killed instantly. Steele felt herself fill with power and more of the ghostly tentacles emerged from her back. They destroyed her chains with ease. Steele stepped out the room confidently. Tearing through Boom Bewm's men like they were butter as she moved across the ship. Eventually she made to the bottom of the ship where a yellow Midget Shotgunner obviously Bewm and a dozen Bandits, Marauders, Badass Marauders and Psychos with in. Maya, Angel. Sir Hammerlock, Tina and Gaige were tied up. Claptrap was being kicked by two Badass Marauders.

Steele said in darker voice full of power "Release them Bewm" Maya, Sir Hammerlock and Gaige were staring at Steele with wide eyes. Tina seemed to not be effected by her presence. Angel however was staring fascinated. Bewn looked fearful.

Bewn ordered "Get Her" His men all however decided to flee. Steele let them go as there was no where for them to run from her.

"Then you will end up like your brother" were all Bewn heard as he was swiftly killed before he could try and shot her. Steele released Maya and Angel before reluctantly releasing Sir Hammerlock, Tina and Gaige.

Angel hugged Steele and said with gratitude "Thank you" Angel was pulled off Steele by aa clearly unhappy Maya.

Maya enquired "So what is this?"

"What do you mean?" Steele said not sure what she had meant.

"Well how should I put this" Maya said then tried to find the right words.

"Patricia Tannis here and I have found another vault" The voice of Tannis said interrupting everything over the ECHO.


	22. Mr Torgue's Transmission - Maya

**Do Not Own Borderlands**

 **Rebirth of a Siren**

 **Chapter 22: Mr. Torgue's Transmission - Maya**

Maya awoke after being knocked out after a random bandit had threw a bomb with sleeping gas inside. Angel, Sir Hammerlock, Tina and Gaige were tied up next to her. A yellow Midget Shotgunner that she assumed was Boom Bewm entered with a dozen Bandits, Marauders, Badass Marauders and Psychos following behind him. Two of them of them carried Claptrap in with them. They dumped him on the ground. The one she assumed was Boom Bewm said rather forthcoming with information "Hello. Captives of the mighty Captain Flynt. Thanks to a tip by our Covernor, our Captain gets the siren who killed his brother and we get you minus The Mechromancer. So, which one of you is The Mechromancer?" He asked unsure of its meaning.

"None of us will tell you Boom Bewm." Gaige said bravely.

"Then we shall wait for the arrival of The Covernor and he is sure to know which one is the one he wants" Boom Bewm said not really caring if they said who was The Mechromancer as The Covernor was due with meeting Captain Flynt in the coming days. He did say not meaning it "Or tell me now and the boys will go easy on you"

Maya spoke not trust Boom Bewm "You will never do something like that."

"Worth a try." Boom Bewm. "We should meet with Captain Flynt in a couple of hours and he will determine where you go." A sound of screams was heard making Boom Bewm and his men look nervous. Steele came crashing through the door. Maya eyes widen as she saw the ghostly tentacles and creepy looking eyes. Those ghostly tentacles she briefly saw was real, she had thought she had imagined it. The same look of sadistic glee as the one Maya saw her have in Sir Hammerlock's house was on her face again.

Steele said in darker voice full of power making Maya flinch in fear. "Release them Bewm" A brief thought that Boom Bewm was two people flashed in her mind. She noticed Angel was staring fascinated and wondered what was going through her mind as Maya was very uncomfortable looking at Steele.

Bewn ordered "Get Her" but all his men decided to flee. Steele just watched them go with a bored look on her face.

"Then you will end up like your brother" before Steele killed him swiftly by strangling him. Steele released everyone. Angel bolted over and embraced Steele who looked slightly calmer with the ghostly tentacles very ethereal.

Angel said with gratitude "Thank you" before Maya pulled her off.

Maya enquired "So what is this?" wanting to know what happened

Amazingly Steele looked puzzled at the question "What do you mean?"

"Well how should I put this" Maya said then tried to find the right words and say what she looked like.

"Patricia Tannis here and I have found another vault" The voice of Tannis said interrupting everything over the ECHO. "As you may know opening of the first vault five years ago triggered a chain reaction that revealed more vaults on Pandora…."

"BOOOOOORING!" The loud voice of Mr. Torgue, CEO of the Torgue corporation said interrupting her. "You don't want to hear about that Vault Hunters, you want to hear about LOOT! AND PECKS! AND EXPLOSIONS! I'm Torgue and I am here to ask you one question and one question only. EXPLOSIONS?" Sounds of explosions were heard.

Tannis said regain control of her ECHO communication. "Get off this ECHO frequency, you protein guzzling buffoon. I'm trying to convey…."

"THAT SENTENCE HAS TOO MANY SYLLABLES! APOLOGIZE!" The loud voice of Mr. Torgue said interrupting her yet again.

"As I was saying I've discovered this new Vault is buried in centre of a large crater and will only open and I quote, once the champion of Pandora feeds it the blood of the ultimate coward."

Mr. Torgue then said "We at the Torgue corporation sincerely believe that this is F***** AWESOME! It's SO awesome that we are going to set up a tournament to find the number one badass. If you want in. Come to Gluttony Gulch in two weeks then any of the badass Vault Hunters who survive the opening round will be transported to the vaults location, The Badass Crater of Badassitude"

"That's not what the area is called…" Tannis tried to say.

However, Mr. Torgue just shouted "BADASS CRATER OF BADASSITUDE!" causing Tannis to sigh and sign off the message.

Steele said to everyone "We must go to Gluttony Gulch, we need the vault" Maya annoyance grow again as Angel held on Steele's arm and stuck her tongue out like a little kid. "So what was you saying before Tannis and Mr. Torgue interrupted us."

Maya said "Nothing…" as Steele seemed to revert to normal apart from her eyes which remained the same during Tannis and Mr. Torgue's communication. "… Well your eyes have changed" She commented.

Steele said not caring "I have no idea what happened, but I saved my girls and that all I care about" She kissed Maya on the lips before kissing Angel on her lips.

"Your girls" Maya said not liking the idea of sharing Steele with Angel. Angel looked the same about sharing Steele with Maya.

"I found myself worried for the both of you when I was held by Boom." Steele admitted. "This led me to the realization that I for some reason care for both of you equally" She then said changing the subject away from her feelings. "Anyhow I saved you so whatever you saw is a blessing"

"But…" Maya started to stay.

"You both are mine and I would like the three of us to be together" Steele said. "But I will understand if either of you don't want a relationship like that, so I let you think about it" Steele then left them. Maya followed her leaving Angel, Gaige, Tiny and Claptrap behind as Sir Hammerlock seemed to have left during the thing between Tannis and Mr. Torgue. Maya found Steele and Sir Hammerlock conversing on the deck near the big gun. Maya noted Tina's ship was gone and Sir Hammerlock was very nervous of Steele. She caught Steele saying, "So they escaped with our boat"

Sir Hammerlock said nervously "That what I said" Steele growled in frustration.

She said displeased "Dam, then that means that they will likely tell Captain Flynt"

Maya said to calm her "We will be long gone before Captain Flynt and The Covernor arrive"

"I do suppose you are right, but I don't want to be surprised." Steele said before asking Sir Hammerlock. "Do you know how to pilot this ship?"

"It shouldn't be too hard for me and Tina to get this ship moving" Sir Hammerlock said. "I go and get her" He left them on deck.


	23. Alliance with Dahl – Flanksteak

**Do Not Own Borderlands**

 **Rebirth of a Siren**

 **Chapter 23: Alliance with Dahl – Flanksteak**

Flanksteak, the leader a group of bandits calling themselves The Bloodshots was inside the Dahl 3rd Brigade Memorial Dam waiting for a Doctor Freeze to arrive, so he can get revenge on The Crimson Raiders. Roland and The Crimson Raiders had driven him from Sanctuary, so he wanted revenge. He had seized control of Sanctuary in the power vacuum resulting from of the deaths of Baron Flynt and Commandant Steele. He had hoped to replace Baron Flynt as bandit lord of Pandora. His plan failed when The Four Vault Hunters who had wiped out Baron Flynt's men arrived and massacred his men in Sanctuary forcing him and his two lieutenants, Bad Maw and Mad Mike, to flee to his safehouse within the Dahl 3rd Brigade Memorial Dam. That was on top of a religious cult named The Children of the Firehawk sweeping across Pandora. This forced him to send half of his forces to deal with the cultist leader Incinerator Clayton and his cultists. Not to mention Captain Flynt and his forces made him paranoid of an attack from them. Thus, he jumped on a deal offered by the man named The Covernor. The Covernor supplied him with convicts known as Nomads from off world to boost his numbers in exchange for him to host a brand-new Dahl Fast Travel Station designed by their CEO, Felicity Empyrean. This allowed Flanksteak and in extension The Bloodshots to regain ground on The Children of the Firehawk and The Crimson Raiders. The Dahl Fast Travel Station was connected to Drakensburg, The Covernor's Office, Eos and of course to the Dahl 3rd Brigade Memorial Dam. Only Dahl Personal could use it meaning Flanksteak could not do anything with it. The Covernor then 'asked' Flanksteak to house a Doctor Freeze. Flanksteak was not stupid as he realized The Covernor could destroy him, so he had to compile with his request. He was drawn from his thoughts when an incredible tall blue skinned man wearing robotic goggles and a robotic suit appeared. A large tank was on his back and he wielded what appeared to be a flamethrower. A squad of Dahl Ice Marines arrived behind him, each one carrying a large unmarked crate. They wore heavy protective suits and are armed with elemental throwers. "Doctor Freeze I presume?" Flanksteak asked.

"I am Doctor Freeze." said Doctor Freeze with a monotone voice. "I assume The Covernor has told you why I am here."

"To work on a secret project." Flanksteak replied with all he knew.

"Good, you won't even know I am here" Doctor Freeze promised. He stalked off. The squad of Dahl Ice Marines followed him. Flanksteak hoped that Doctor Freeze kept his word as the man intimidated him. Flansteak headed back to his office when he stopped by The Normad Taskmaster. The Nomad Taskmaster was his latest lieutenant who was shipped over with the convicts. He was a Dahl Prison Warden and was now in control of The Nomads. He was also useful in keeping the Bandits, Marauders and even the Psychos in line. He carried a heavy armoured shield that can deflect bullets. Making him a very valuable asset to Flansteak.

The Normad Taskmaster reported "Boss, one of my Torturers has reported in"

"What is it Taskmaster?" He asked.

"A Crimson Raider named Corporal Reiss has been captured" The Taskmaster said.

"How did we get him?" Flansteak asked not knowing how his men could get one of Crimson Raiders.

"He was caught stealing a power core at The Fishguts Outpost" The Taskmaster reported.

"I better deal with him myself" Flansteak said. He ordered The Nomad Taskmaster, "Gather some of your men and follow me"

"As you wish Boss." He said. He made his way to where he kept the Bandit Technicals. When the Nomad Taskmaster and some Nomads arrived, they all climbed into a couple Bandit Technical. They drove from the Dahl 3rd Brigade Memorial Dam to Fishguts Outpost in no time at all. When they arrived, a Nomad Torturer was waiting for them alongside two Badass Marauders holding Corporal Reiss. The Nomad Torturer was holding the power core. Nomad Torturers were The Nomad Taskmaster's deputies and most had Angry Midgets chained to their shields as they hated them for a reason that Flanksteak did not know.

This Nomad Torturer said, "We have Corporal Reiss here for you chief." as they arrived.

"So, you think you can steal from me Crimson Raider" Flanksteak said with disgust.

"It's not stealing if it was one of Atlas' products in the first place" He shouted back.

"So, we also have an ex-Atlas employee as well" Flanksteak said hate. "You shouldn't have said anything, me and the boys hate Atlas" His men agreed with him. Flanksteak took the power core from The Nomad Torturer. "What do you want this for?" asked Flanksteak not knowing why he would want it.

"None of your business, Bloodshot Scum" Corporal Reiss said before spiting in his face.

"Boys, teach him a lesson" Flanksteak ordered. The two Badass Marauders force Corporal Reiss to his knees. However Corporal Reiss catches them by surprise and flip the two Badass Marauders onto the ground. He shoved Flanksteak into The Nomad Taskmaster and shot This Nomad Torturer in the leg with a hidden gun. Corporal Reiss retrieved the Power Core and stole one off the Bandit Technicals. Flanksteak and some Nomads took off after him in the rest of them. Flanksteak won't let him escape. Corporal Reiss led them to the bridge that led to Sanctuary. Somehow, he managed to destroy the bridge.

Flansteak head him shouting "Sanctuary's off limits. You Bloodshots can stay in your hole." Flanksteak undeterred drove and managed to jump over the gap. Flansteak continued to chase after him intent in teaching him a lesson. Flansteak tracked Corporal Reiss flee towards the Marrowfields. Flanksteak followed him and The Nomads dealt with a few Bullymongs that came to investigate them. He finally caught up to Corporal Reiss. Corporal Reiss fired and took out some Nomads. Flanksteak heard Corporal Reiss say into an ECHO "Goddamned Bloodshots, there's too many of 'em! If anyone can hear me, I need HELP!"

Flanksteak shouted "No one will come for you" while thinking that Corporal Reiss was finished. He nor The Nomads did not see a group of people in the distance coming closer.


	24. Catch-A-Ride with The Nomads - Maya

**Do Not Own Borderlands**

 **Rebirth of a Siren**

 **Chapter 23: Catch-A-Ride with The Nomads - Maya**

Maya nearly fell over when the ship crashed on the shore of a place that Sir Hammerlock said was called Three Horns Divide. Steele remained on her feet as she held on the side of the ship. Tina, Gaige, Angel, Sir Hammerlock and Claptrap soon arrived. Sir Hammerlock said "Sanctuary should be nearby"

Claptrap said excited "We're near Sanctuary, buddy. you go on ahead - tell the locals what we'll require for my 'welcome back' party" before he disappeared back into the depths of the ship.

Sir Hammerlock sighed, and he said, "I shall remain here and keep an eye on Claptrap and the ship." He followed where Claptrap went to. The group left the ship leaving Sir Hammerlock and Claptrap. Tina was holding onto Gaige at the back while Maya and Angel was walking with Steele in the middle of them.

Steele said, "We will head straight to Sanctuary then we can figure out how to get to Gluttony Gulch and the vault." Maya noticed her eyes were gleaming with a strange look. They made their way through a small valley like structure and dealt with a few more Bullymongs. After fighting King Mong, these Bullymongs were very easy foes to fight Maya thought to herself as they walked along. They neared a section where a bridge went over were when Corporal Reiss in his stolen Bandit Technical drove over it. Not that Maya knew who he was. Steele pushed Angel and Maya back, narrowly missing being hit by the bridge as it collapsed after Corporal Reiss drove over it.

They head him shouting "Sanctuary's off limits. You Bloodshots can stay in your hole." Maya noticed Steele frowning.

"Steele?" Maya questioned. Before Steele answered, The Bandit Technical containing Flanksteak and The Nomads jumped over the gap.

Steele said after they had vanished, "Nothing important, just thought I recognized that man's voice."

Gaige said "We better continue if we want to make it to Sanctuary before night fall" indicating the approaching night that had crept up on them. Everyone started moving forward until they neared a small Catch-A-Ride station that was close to Fishguts Outpost.

Angel commented when she saw it, "We need a car to reach the city now. This Catch-A-Ride station is perfect." Gaige and Maya shared a look of puzzlement. Angel explained to Maya and Gaige "This machine will digitally construct a vehicle for us" as Steele went over to the machine. She typed something in.

The pre-recorded voice of Moxxi's son, Scooter "Whoa, unauthorized user up in my grill! You trying to hack my Catch-A-Riiiide?! Uncool bro, uncooool." Steele cursed under her breath.

Angel said once again explaining to Gaige and Maya, "A man named Scooter controls these Catch-A-Ride machines and he's a savant when it comes to vehicles. He's seems to have locked this station to prevent the local bandits from using it."

Steele said frustrated "My old code doesn't seem to work anymore." The ghostly tentacles started to reappear.

"Is there anything we can do?" Maya asked trying to prevent Steele from getting more frustrated.

"Well if I can get my hands on an inactive Hyperion bot then I can attach its interface adapter to the Catch-A-Ride. This will enable me to hack the machine and get us a couple of cars." Angel replied.

"Where are going to find a Hyperion loader around here?" Steele asked getting even more frustrated and angry. Maya saw Angel open her mouth like she was going to say something but then changed her mind.

She said instead "I have no idea."

Tina spoke and said "Perhaps that camp has some spare Hyperion parts"

"It can't hurt" Steele said calming slightly. "Plus, I could do will tearing some Bandits apart." They approached Fishguts Outpost. The Nomads remaining caught sight of them. They and The Nomad Torturer attacked. Steele said calmly having dealt with a Nomad once before on a mission with General Pollux. "Focus fire on the small area on the head where their eyes are." Steele took on The Nomad Torturer while Maya and Gaige dealt with The Nomads, Bandits and Psychos. Angel was hiding at the back protected by Tina and her explosives. Gaige was firing like a madwoman and Maya noticed the times she hit killed most of the targets in one hit. Bandits and Psychos were easy taken down by Gaige's rampage, Maya's sniper rift and Tina's explosives. The Nomads were harder foes to take down. However, Maya's Phaselock and the appearance of Deathtrap which surprised Maya aided in The Nomads downfall. After dealing with them, Steele had finished taking out The Nomad Torturer who was not tougher than his minions. Steele said to frenzied looking Gaige, "I'm impressed. You are a better fighter then I thought". Gaige nodded in response as she went back to normal looking. "and he is called?"

"Deathtrap or DT" Gaige answered.

"He will be useful ally for you." Steele said.

"So, who were they, I never seen them before?" Maya asked pointing to a dead Nomad.

Steele replied only with "Nomads, convicts working for Dahl. I encountered them when General Pollux and I were investigating a distant planet for his secret project before I came here. We rest here for the night…." They were interrupted by The Nomad Taskmaster returning to the outpost form a walk.

The Nomad Taskmaster said "Well, looks like I hit the jackpot." He attacked them with a powerful assault rift and then blocked their attack with his shield. "You can't defeat me." He boosted as he forced Steele, Maya, Angel, Tina and Gaige to hide from his shots. "I will capture you for The Covernor." He said to Gaige knowing who she was having been instructed by The Covernor. "He will reward me handsomely." He pinned down them down. Gaige released Deathtrap who distracted The Nomad Taskmaster long enough to Maya to shoot him in the in the small opening where the eyes were. She thanked Steele for her advice in her head. The Nomad Taskmaster dropped to the ground. Steele stormed over to him and Maya could hear what she said to him before he died. Angel and Tina came over. Angel was holding a Hyperion Adaptor.

"Where did you get that?" Maya asked with her eyes narrowed.

Angel said hiding something. "I found it when that guy was attacking us. We can just attach this adapter onto the Catch-A-Ride and I'll get you a free car."

Steele yawned and said "We do that in the morning."


	25. Eos Space Station - Felicity

**Do Not Own Borderlands**

 **Rebirth of a Siren**

 **Chapter 25:** **Eos Space Station - Felicity** **[The** **Empyrean Sentinel]**

Felicity aka The Empyrean Sentinel was watching Pandora with giant floating giant screen like spheres. She was watching Angel, Axton, Brick, Claptrap, Flanksteak, Gaige whose screen had a faint love heart on it, Handsome Jack, Lilith, Maya, Mordecai, Moxxi, Steele, The Covernor, The Watcher, Roland, Wilhelm and many others. She was staring at one that shown a showing a tombstone saying you will be missed Crawmerax, F. She was angry that the original Vault Hunters as they had killed her most favourite pet that she had installed on Pandora as a secret weapon around a thousand years before. She was then disturbed by her agent, Hyperius The Invincible. Hyperius had been a regular Hyperion Engineer before she got her hands on him and now he was a completely loyal servant. He said, "My lady."

"What is it?" The Empyrean Sentinel asked.

"I have successful tracked down the specific location of Angel's prison." He said. "A place known as The Bunker stationed in Thousand Cuts"

"Excellent work, Hyperius" Felicity said. She grinned and now knowing Angel's location she could bring Angel to her. She summoned Angel to her domain. Hyperius remained in the shadows as she loomed over Angel. The Empyrean Sentinel said "Hello Angel" in greeting. Felicity then said, "We both have been wronged by Jack". Angel did not reply. Felicity transformed in a human shape reassembling her ECHO Image which she preferred to her other form. "Better," she said.

"Yes," Angel had managed squeaked out. Felicity then asked Angel to join her and using her power nearly convinced her. However, in the end Angel refused. So, she tired to kill Angel, but she realized that The Watcher had messed with her so did not kill instead she put her back in her prison for now until she could figure out another plan.

She summoned Hyperius and said "Keep an eye on The Bunker."

Hyperius said "It shall be done my lady." He disappeared back to his hiding place in Thousand Cuts. Felicity then stayed in this form and teleported herself to Drakensburg, a replicate of her…Felicity's old ship. This was under her personal control. It was orbiting the under-construction space station known as Eos. Eos was gargantuan black space station in shape of a sphere and it was armed with a planet destroying super laser. This laser utilized a rare Giant Seraph Crystal. This will the new HQ of Dahl which was currently temporarily inside Drakensburg. This was a back up plan just in case someone gets their hands on The Warrior. The laser was powerful enough to even kill her. Felicity was in her office to meet with Doctor Freeze, Chief Researcher of The Cryo-Tank project. The Cryo-Tank was one her designs and it will give her forces an edge against their enemies. A moment after she had appeared, Doctor Freeze entered the office.

He said, "I am sorry to bother you, but I have some grave news."

"What is it Doctor Freeze?" Felicity asked.

"The Covernor has allowed the plans to be stolen by Hyperion" Doctor Freeze reported.

"The Covernor will be punished for his careless mistake." She then asked, "Anything else?"

"Progress is coming on better as expected as Crazy Earl's old haunt was full of Moonstones. He seems to want Eridium now instead." Doctor Freeze said. "However, I fear Janey Springs might be figuring out what we are actually doing on Elpis."

"I get The Covernror to deal with her." Felicity smiled evilly. She then ordered "However to be cautious take the Moonstones to the Dahl 3rd Brigade Memorial Dam and continue work on The Cryo-Tank. The Covernor will tell our ally Flansteak to expect you shortly"

Doctor Freeze said "I shall do it intermediately" bowing. He quickly left the room. Felicity was not too concerned about her tanks being revealed as it won't matter as it had no weaknesses. Plus, it was only there to support the Dahl troops sent down. She sat there for a while looking out of a window out to the peaceful space. The Empyrean Sentinel then turned away from the window and decided to check in with Gaige. So, she teleported herself to the location of Gaige's robot arm. A warehouse full of boxes with Two Badass Marauders standing near cage that contained Gaige.

She heard one say in a creepy tone, "Now we can some fun with you," which made her angry as no one touched her property. The man continued to talk not that she was listening as she could out his buddy silently. She moved to attack him, but he caught her when he went to talk with his buddy as he said very worried "Who are you?"

"I am your worst nightmare," The Empyrean Sentinel's voice of echoes said full of rage. She crushed the life out of him. Felicity said at how easy it was to kill him "Pathetic,". She stared into the paralysed pretty face of Gaige. She blacked out and the next thing she knew Gaige was unparalysed causing her to freeze. Thoughts quickly went through her head at what could have happened. She said hiding her discomfort "Time for me to go." Something made her kiss Gaige on the forehead instead of on the lips as for some reason she did not want to overwhelm her Mechromancer. She put Gaige back into the cage to keep her safe for the moment while she sorted out what happened. She took the bandits with her as she left. She fed them to a Badass Pyre Thresher before returning to her office. She sat there deep in thought trying to figure out what happened when she saw Gaige. After a while she finally worked out her problem. A small part of herself contained all the good parts of Felicity. She compressed that part of herself back to where it had come from and if let itself free again then The Empyrean Sentinel will have to forced to act. Tannis and Mr. Torgue's communication caused her to smile as with the vault's location, she can get her hands once again on The Warrior. She spoke into communication device on her desk. "Get me, Piston." The washed up 'warrior' will be a good puppet champion to have. When he wins with Dahl's backing, The Covernor's popularity should get a boost. This in turn will strengthen her strangle hold Pandora once Jack is out of way of course. Someone then called her on her ECHO. "Hello who is speaking?"

"This is President Smith of the Torgue corporation…" A male voice said.


	26. The Night of The UnNed Part 1 - Steele

**Do Not Own Borderlands**

 **Rebirth of a Siren**

 **Chapter 25:** **The Night of The UnNed Part 1 – Steele**

Steele suddenly found herself in a Halloween-themed landscape that is stuck in perpetual night time. she could see graveyards, lava flows and numerous pumpkin patches in the distance. She frowned as the last thing she remembered was going to sleep after defeating The Nomad Taskmaster, so she had no idea what the hell happened. She heard a voice say "Welcome to Hallowed Hollow, the only community for Pandora's exiled and retired undead. I'm the town's lookout. T.K. Baha. Why don't you come on and find me would ya?" Steele figured she had no choice in the matter as the path led in one direction. He said unhelpfully "Just follow the sound of blind, redneck zombies voice." Steele continued up the path to an old caravan with dead looking one legged man wearing goggles. He said making Steele jump slightly as she thought he was dead, "Lately, a sourpuss named Jacques O'Lantern has been hasslin' the local townsfolk on orders of Doctor Ned. They so scared these days they won't even step out outside. Why don't you go out there and give 'im the ol' one-two for me?"

Steele became interested as she remembered The Watcher saying, "Speak with the creator the zombies, Doctor Ned or is it Doctor Zed." Steele left T.K Baha before he could say anything else hoping to find Doctor Ned and followed the same path down into a large graveyard area. Nothing stopped her from walking deeper into the graveyard.

"Jacques O'Lantern should be in that clearin' on other side of that gate." stated T.K Baha as she neared a giant open gate. However, it slammed shut and a magical lock appeared on it. "Aw horseradish, Doctor Ned must of have created a lockin' spell to seal that gate. You gonna need an enchanted skeleton key. Why don't ya dig up some graves and let's find ourselves some enchanted bones." After he had finished speaking, a legion of Undead Bandits and Undead Psychos smashed out the nearby graves. Steele pulled out her trusty pistol took out the Undead Bandits and Undead Psychos by shooting them in the head. "That looks like an enchanted skeleton right there." T.K Baha said as a skeleton with distinctive blue crystal bones broke out of a nearby crypt. In its right hand was a long bone with a skull attached to its top. The Enchanted Skeleton shot a ball of electricity from its left hand at Steele.

The Enchanted Skeleton said in a dark voice "Welcome to your nightmare Commandant Steele" He laughed evilly and shot more balls of electricity at her. All of these missed her as she dodged them. Her shots did nothing to The Enchanted Skeleton. "Your gun is too weak to harm me. I have become more powerful in death but to make sure I will win" He empowered himself into The Empowered Enchanted Skeleton and summoned brutes known Tankensteins. The Tankensteins attacked Steele on the orders of The Empowered Enchanted Skeleton. Steele shot the barrels on each of their backs causing a lot of explosions that damaged The Empowered Enchanted Skeleton and The Tankensteins. "You may have hurt me but you will never defeat me as I brought you back so I can return you to the grave"

"Doctor Ned or is it Doctor Zed?" Steele said realizing The Empowered Enchanted Skeleton was Doctor Ned or Zed.

"I am never telling" The Empowered Enchanted Skeleton said laughing and destroying a couple of the Tankensteins to energize himself. The Energized Enchanted Skeleton then shot balls of electricity at her more quickly than ever. "Once I kill you then I can return to the land of the living in your body" He boosted as he forced her into a corner. However, Steele is saved by the arrival of a legion of Undead Lance Royal Guards. They teared apart the remaining Tankensteins with their guns. The Empowered Enchanted Skeleton turned his attention on them. Unfortunately for him, Vulcana, a Lance Assassin who had been killed by The Four Vault Hunters and now was a zombie emerged from nowhere and impaled him with her blades. He said as he fell apart, "You haven't seen the last of Doctor Ned" confirming his identity. Steele grabbed his bones.

"Alright, now you got the enchanted bone, head to the blacksmith and forge yourself a skeleton key. While you there say hi to Sully the Blacksmith for me" T.K Baha said.

Vulcana then said keeling in front of a confused Steele once T.K was finished "Commandant, it is good to see you again."

"Vulcana, what are doing here?" asked Steele as she had been on Pandora.

"Hera, Minerva, Ceresia, Helicon and I were sent here by General Knoxx and Admiral Mikey to eliminate The Vault Hunters. We of course failed, and they ended up killing General Knoxx."

"How have you come back?" asked Steele not understanding the undead thing in general.

"No idea but all five of us came back. We believe it is an effect of Doctor Ned's experiment at Jakobs Cove when he animated the dead. Come, we set up camp nearby" Vulcana and Undead Lance Royal Guards brought Steele to a nearby creepy looking town where the zombified Hera, Minerva, Ceresia, Helicon and more undead Crimson Lance had set up shop.

Helicon, the leader of Omega Assassin Squad, "Commandant Steele, I wasn't expecting you to arrive, but It is good you are here. We can do with your help in defeating Doctor Ned and Jacques O'Lantern so we can take over Hallowed Hollow as the first step in retaking Pandora for Atlas. Even if we are dead, we will still serve Atlas."

"Atlas is long gone" Steele said, The Omega Assassin Squad all looked at each other.

Helicon said, "It is not gone if you are still around. We will serve you directly in that case and rebuild Atlas starting with gaining control of Hallowed Hollow"

The Voice of Doctor Ned said, "I told you I be back." as a giant undead Rakk Hive came crashing through the graveyard, it destroyed the entire graveyard apart from Jacques O'Lantern's gate as it stomped towards them. On top of this Rakk Hive was the form of an undead General Knoxx in his robot suit but with the face of Doctor Zed. "Say hello to my Nightmare Skrakk Hive, home of the Nightmare Skrakks. Combining the physical power of a skag with the aerial mobility of a rakk. So part Rakk and part Skag. Try to stop me now" General Ned Knoxx boosted with glee. The Nightmare Skrakk Hive advanced on Steele, The Undead Crimson Lance and Omega Assassin Squad. on top of this Nightmare Skrakks poured out of The Nightmare Skrakk Hive.


	27. The Night of The UnNed Part 2 - Steele

**Do Not Own Borderlands**

 **Rebirth of a Siren**

 **Chapter 25:** **The Night of The UnNed Part 2 – Steele**

As the Nightmare Skrakk Hive advanced on Steele with dozens of Nightmare Skrakks pouring out, Undead Lance Rocketeers led by deadly and brutal Commander Ajax, also an Undead Lance Rocketeer flew into battle. They fought the Nightmare Skrakks. The Undead Crimson Lance started firing onto The Nightmare Skrakk Hive and General Ned Knoxx. The Omega Assassin Squad took this chance to retreat with Steele. They fled north as The Nightmare Skrakk Hive gave chase. It crushed some of Undead Crimson Lance members in its wake. Undead Lance Rocketeers kept the Nightmare Skrakks busy. General Ned Knoxx ordered "Skelerakks attack." Thousands of what appeared to be skeletons of Rakks flew onto the scene.

This forced Commander Ajax to call "Retreat!" The Undead Lance Rocketeers retreated with Skelerakks and Nightmare Skrakks in pursuit. General Ned Knoxx chased Steele and The Omega Assassin Squad until they fled into a network of caves.

General Ned Knoxx was heard saying "You haven't escaped me" as they entered the caves. Worker Spiderants scratted at Steele and The Omega Assassin Squad walked neared. Eventually they got surrounded by Spiderant Soldiers led by a Spiderant Knight. The Omega Assassin Squad and The Spiderants faced off. Steele's fingers inched towards her gun.

T.K Baha suddenly said breaking the stand-off between them, "Sully, Hey Sully, ya got a customer over here."

This caused an old voice to say "Stand down Spiderants. We have guests." The Spiderant Soldiers disappeared underground. "Follow the knight my dear guests." Steele and The Omega Assassin Squad followed the knight to an undead creature wielding a hammer and sitting on a

unique looking Spiderant. With him were two King Spiderants. "Hello guests, what brings you to me?" He asked rather friendlier then what he appearance suggested. Steele thought he would have tried to kill them when she first heard about him.

Steele said "I need you to create an enchanted skeleton key for me"

"An enchanted key?" Sully asked.

"Yes, to open a gate created by Jacques O'Lantern." Steele explained to Sully.

He said "You came to the right place. I can create anything." Steele handed over the enchanted bones to Sully. "It won't take me long." He promised. True to his words, He handed a key over within minute. He said, "If you have any other work for me, I will be willing to help as you don't know how boring it is here." He asked, "Do you need anything else?"

"Nothing apart from if you have that can get rid of a Rakk Hive." Steele said.

"No sorry." He said before suggesting "However, The Black Queen might know." At Steele's look, He explained "The Black Queen is one of the oldest Spiderants on Pandora and mother to all of my friends. Since the murder of Queen Tarantella, she has taken control of the Spiderants and is very wise. So she might know how to kill it" Steele looked at him with a funny look. He did not seem to notice. He said, "She is in the deepest part of the cave." He pointed to a dark entrance. "Your friends should remain here as she is very sensitive" Steele followed his suggestion as it wouldn't hurt to try. She walked passed Spiderant Knights that looked like they were sleeping. Not that Steele could tell either way. She finally entered a cave containing a large, armoured black spiderant guarded by Spiderant Sentinels. This could only be The Black Queen. The Spiderant Sentinels tensed as they notice her approach. The Black Queen calmed them down. Steele stood there for a few moments.

She felt foolish as she asked, "Do you know how to get rid of Doctor Ned's strange Rakk Hive?" As expected The Black Queen did not reply. However, rather unexpected The Black Queen made a strange motion and one of Spiderant Sentinels disappeared. It returned with the Legendary Torgue Rocket Launcher, Nukem. Steele wondered how it got here and how it was that two creatures on Pandora had legendary weapons. Frist Knuckle Dragger and The Hornet and now The Black Queen with Nukem. The Black Queen pushed Nukem towards Steele, so Steele picked it up. She said "Thanks" as she left The Black Queen. She made her way towards Sully and The Omega Assassin Squad were still standing in the same place as she left them.

"I'm glad The Black Queen could help." Sully said seeing her with Nukem. The Omega Assassin Squad looked impressed with the rocket launcher. Steele walked passed him and headed out. Sully said as she was leaving, "Don't hesitate in getting in contact with me if you need anything, friend." The Omega Assassin Squad followed her in silence. Steele with confidence exited the cave where General Ned Knoxx was still waiting.

"So, think you can win against me." General Ned Knoxx stated seeing her. Steele shot Nukem three timese at The Nightmare Skrakk Hive. The three shots hit the giant target. The Nightmare Skrakk Hive unprepared for such assault died instantly much to the frustration of General Ned Knoxx. "I will have you if it is the last thing I do." He tried running but Commander Ajax emerged from nowhere and shot the man. General Ned Knoxx crumpled to dust. Steele had the feeling that Doctor Ned was not dead.

"Commandant" was all Commander Ajax said as he was generally a man of few words. "All of the Skelerakks and Nightmare Skrakks have been dealt with." He reported.

"Good work Commander" Steele said acknowledging his report and feeling content at being in command. Steele, Commander Ajax and The Omega Assassin Squad had not trouble reaching Jacques O'Lantern's locked gate. The remaining Undead in the area fell to them. Steele used the key to open the gate. Pumplings saw them and fled. Following the path led them to a large pumpkin patch where Jacques O'Lantern. Steele was surprised to find Jacques O'Lantern was just standing there as Pumplings ran passed him.

He said calmly "I knew you come and kill me. Originally, I thought I win but watching you has made me revaluate everything. So instead of doing what my master wants me to do, I will just hand this over and let you go on without fighting." He threw over some a golden gear. "Take this and destroy it for all I care." He promised "My minions and I will leave this place and never come back." He stalked off. Steele picked up the gold gear not noticing an unarmed, miniaturized psycho watching them. A flash of light later, Steele and co found themselves standing in a world of blocks with blocky Zombies heading towards them.


	28. The Evoker's Mansion - Gaige

**Do Not Own Borderlands**

 **Rebirth of a Siren**

 **The Blocky World was inspired by the Minecraft Easter Egg in Borderlands 2**

 **Chapter 28:** **The Evoker's Mansion – Gaige**

After dealing with The Nomads and losing control of herself yet again in a battle frenzy, Gaige found herself in a blocky world where everything was made of blocks. She found herself standing in middle of a forest of blocky trees. She reckoned she was having a nightmare so wasn't too concerned and just went with it. She walked down through the forest and right into group of Blocky Zombies. A few gun shots and the Blocky Zombies were defeated. The voice of Doctor Ned not that Gaige could recognize his voice called out and said, "Welcome to my Blocky World". Doctor Ned appeared as a blocky man with blank eyes alongside two big nosed grey skinned humanoids in robes wielding axes. "Vindicators grab her." Doctor Ned ordered.

The Vindicators muttered "Yes Master Herobrine" as they quickly grabbed Gaige with unnatural strength.

"You will do for my backup plan" Herobrine Ned said sinisterly as everything went black for Gaige.

She came too with another headache and groaning as even in a dream she couldn't escape her headaches. She glanced around to find herself in cell and was surprised to still find her guns in her possession. Glancing further revealed two patrolling Vindicators and a normal looking blocky humanoid in the cell next to her. He said introducing himself "Hello, I am Steve." He did not give any reaction to the fact she wasn't blocky like he was.

"Where am I?" Gaige asked.

"The Evoker's Dungeon" Steve supplied.

"The Evoker?" Gaige asked feeling that this dream was so bizarre.

"Lacky of my enemy Herobrine. The master of The Vindicators and Witches." Steve said passionately. Gaige nodded like she understood but of course didn't know anything about Herobrine, The Vindicators and Witches. Gaige smiled to herself as unlike Midge's cage this one was big enough to summon DT. Without wasting any more time Gaige summoned Deathtrap who made easy work of the door and the door to Steve's Cell. Steve looked impressed. The two Vindicators were shifty killed by Deathtrap. Gaige and Steve strolled out the cage and walked passed cells full of Blocky Zombies and Blocky Skeletons carrying bows. Gaige enjoyed herself as Deathtrap mowed down any Vindicator they came across. As they neared the end, a female humanoid that looked like a blocky Witch spotted them as she descended some stairs.

The Witch shouted "Halt." but Steve cut her down with his diamond sword before she could do anything from stopping her from escaping. Gaige blinked as climbing the stars led to a blocky hallway that could only belong in a mansion. Gaige and Steve walked down the halls.

He asked as they walked, "So where did you come from?"

Gaige answered vaguely "Somewhere far from here." Steve stopped walking, "What..." Gaige trailed off as she was quickly pulled into a nearby room by Steve.

Steve said in a quiet voice, "Quiet". Peering through a crack in the door, Steve watched as Iron Armoured Zombies marched pass. Gaige's attention was however taken by a black egg displayed in the centre of the room and a picture displaying how to create a monster known as The Wither. Three Soul Sand in a T shape with 3 Wither Skeleton skulls on top. Steve saw her attention on the picture. He commented, "The Wither, a legendary monster of untold power." but Gaige did not listen to him. Instead she picked up the egg. Steve knowing this said, "I wonder where The Evoker got a Dragon Egg."

"A real Dragon Egg" Gaige said fascinated.

Steve told her, "I guess so. I have no idea how he got it as my ancestors murdered the last one." Gaige took the egg when they left the room. "The Ender Dragons were Dragons from a place we refer to as The End. A dark place so I have been told." Steve said as they walked and kept an eye out for more Iron Armoured Zombies or Vindicators. "My enemy Herobrine must have done something dark to get this egg." After he said this a faint sound of chanting was heard. Gaige and Steve crept towards the chanting. This led them to a balcony overlooking a blocky female who only could be The Evoker and many Witches standing around something that resembled the picture of The Wither expect it was missing a skull and the centre soul sand on the top had been replaced with a technological advanced block with a golden gear embedded in it. Looking closer Gaige saw The Evoker was holding the last skull over the empty middle slot. Steve seeing this jumped off to stop him placing it. Gaige told Deathtrap to help him. The Witches stood no chance against Deathtrap and Steve. The Evoker as this was happening summoned some flying ghostly creatures carrying swords surrounded Steve and Deathtrap. "The Vex are no match for me Evoker."

The Evoker just smirked and replied with "I assure you that I know. They are just here to distract you. Get them" The Vex swarmed Steve and Deathtrap. Gaige watched from the balcony as The Evoker took the chance to run. Gaige waited as The Evoker ran towards the balcony. Gaige still holding The Dragon Egg jumped of the balcony. She slammed right into The Evoker. This occurred just as Deathtrap and Steve took out all The Vex. Gaige rolled off her as Steve came over and Deathtrap disappeared.

Steve picked him up and demanded "What are you planning?"

The Evoker calmly replied with "Me and Herobrine plan to take revenge with the ultimate creation. The Wither Storm. A monster more powerful then Crawmerax the Invincible. Nothing can destroy it." She said more confidently. "However, you will never see it in action." She laughed and vanished in a flash of light.

Steve said, "Damn it". Before Gaige could say anything, the celling was ripped off by a giant Zombie. "A Giant. A rare type of Zombie" Steve explained as they ran for it. Gaige and Steve ran towards where The Evoker was fleeing to, a door under the balcony. This door led to a long straight corridor. This corridor led to another door which in turn led to a room containing a portal in the ground. "The End" Steve said shoving Gaige and The Dragon Egg into the portal. Steve then followed just as The Giant caught up with them. Gaige and Steve found themselves in a place of pillars within a void. The Evoker emerged from darkness with more Vex. These Vex however transformed into blocky versions of The Sentinel. They captured Steve and Gaige with no trouble. Herobrine Ned then arrived on the scene with the unarmed, miniaturized psycho that had been watching Steele. He was surprising not blocky.

The Evoker said, "Welcome to The End" She said turning to Gaige rather sincere "Thank you for bring me the egg" She turned to the unarmed, miniaturized psycho and ordered him, "Geary, bring me the egg". Geary complied and took the egg out of Gaige's grip. The Evoker smiled and then said not caring "Doctor Ned, put them to the other prisoners." Gaige was sure The Evoker directed a "Be seeing you again" to her as Herobrine Ned and The Sentinels led to a cage containing Angel, Steele, Commander Ajax, The Omega Assassin Squad and strangely The Skipper.

The Skipper said rather cheerful "Hello" as Gaige and Steve were thrown into the cage.


	29. Savage Lee's REVENGE! - Savage Lee

**Do Not Own Borderlands**

 **Rebirth of a Siren**

 **Chapter 28:** **Savage Lee's REVENGE! - Savage Lee**

Savage Lee was plotting revenge on the woman with powers who had murdered his boss and all Midge's gang. A Plus point is that all of Boom Bewm's men where now his. Savage Lee had been a loyal henchman to Midge for the pass few years. Midge was one of the few who shared Lee's love of Bullymongs. He was beyond angry when he witnessed his boss being murdered in front of his eyes. Savage Lee had been a high-ranking member of Midge's group. Before his become a pyscho dressed in Bullymong Skins, he had been a naturalist working for Dahl. He originally arrived at The Southern Shelf to study Bullymongs for Dahl. During his study, he had developed an obsession of Bullymongs and essentially became the leading expert on them. When Dahl abandoned the planet, Savage Lee descended into madness and somehow stumbled into working for Midge. In Fact, he was the one who brought Donkey Mong, King Mong and Warmong over to The Southern Shelf for Midge with the help of a mysterious man known as Mordo Sophis and his assistant named Clements. In return, Savage Lee had deliver any sirens to them. He of course agreed without any problem as he did not know what Siren's looked like nor he expected ever to find one as there were only six around. Well there were only three since one was officially dead, Hyperion had apparently had one and a third was rumoured to be dead but Savage Lee heard that The Firehawk worshipped by The Children of the Firehawk was this siren. And was in fact according to the cultist leader Incinerator Clayton was the goddess who destroyed The Bandit Lord, Baron Flynt and the Atlas Siren, Commandant Steele. Savage Lee had to admit without Baron Flynt and Commandant Steele, Pandora went downhill faster. Baron Flynt had kept most of The Bandits untied and organized somewhat. Steele on the other hand managed to enforce a unique band of order. While Savage Lee would have liked Baron Flynt to still be running things, Steele and Atlas would have been better then Hyperion or some of the other bandit leaders like the stupid Flanksteak or the cannibalistic Motor Momma. He only survived by napping inside Tiny Tina's ship. Thus, he caught the woman use power to kill Midge and Warmong. He had wanted revenge right there and then, but Lee was a smart pyscho. He decided to wait for the right moment to take his revenge. He was both overjoyed and disappointed when Boom Bewm, Captain Flynt's second in command captured them as he knew Captain Flynt would treat them very harshly, but he wanted the pleasure of destroying her himself. He was fascinated when one of Boom Bewm's men said afraid out of his mind as he and a lot more men fled to Tina's Ship "The terrifying demon of legend is still around. Baron Flynt's warning was correct"

Lee got them all to quiet down with "YOU. MY MEN. NOW. OR DEMONI. DESTORY. YOU" The men complied not wanting to be killed by The Demon. Lee took the advantage of their fears to install himself their leader. None dared to try their luck against Lee nor try and re-join Captain Flynt. With them Lee managed to follow Midge's murderer to the mainland. There scouts reported that The Demon and her plus Tina, Midge's prisoner and some other woman had defeated some heavily armoured men and Bloodshots. Lee did not like Bloodshots as they carelessly murdered Bullymongs while Captain Flynt and his men stay cleared most of time. So, he decided to attack that night when they were all asleep. The men were all for killing The Demon in her sleep not that he cared. All he wanted was to destroy her. He and his men have not trouble sneaking into the outpost littered with the dead. This was when it got freaky. A giant Golden Gear appeared from the ground and formed into a portal. This caused Lee's men to flee in fear again. Lee however watched as a blocky man in blue, Jacques O'Lantern, The Evoker and a giant snowman emerge from the portal.

The blocky man ordered, "Mister Snowflake you will take the siren and the kid and Jacques you will take Steele as I have a plan. Evoker and I will take the others to The End" Lee watched Mister Snowflake and Jacques O'Lantern brought out a group of unconscious people including Midge's killer from one of the huts. This man suddenly said "Evoker" before anything else could happen.

"Yes Illusioner" The Evoker said confused.

"Take the Mechromancer to your manor…." The Illusioner started to say before The Watcher appeared. Lee watched The Evoker's face light up in fear. The Illusioner said with confidence "Watcher"

"Illusioner. Evoker. I been waiting for you two to show your faces." The Watcher stated.

The Illusioner said "I assure you that this time I am more powerful." He transformed into Herobrine. He and The Watcher started fighting. The Evoker fled into the portal, but Lee was watching Mister Snowflake take his target and Tina into another portal. He followed Mister Snowflake into the portal. He heard Herobrine say "Which one is the real me" and laughed evilly. Lee soon found himself in a snowy landscape. There were no traces of Mister Snowflake, Tina or his target. He growled in anger and walked off in a random direction. He scumbled onto a Yeti, a breed of Bullymong. He was overjoyed. Lee convinced The Yeti that he was a friend. The Yeti led him to their home where the Bullymong Lee thought didn't exist, The Abominable Snowmong lived. The Abominable Snowmong was much larger than King Mong and Lee was overjoyed at finding it. He would convince The Abominable Snowmong and The Yetis to help him in his revenge scheme and stop Mister Snowflake from interfering in his plans. Then well he hadn't thought that far. He thought he better report something to Mordo Sophis. Lee wondered if the woman who killed Midge would be something Mordo Sophis was interested in. He had to contact him after a good night's rest. The last thoughts he had was that his will soon have his revenge. He grinned to himself as he fell asleep.


	30. The Hell Fortress - Angel

**Do Not Own Borderlands**

 **Rebirth of a Siren**

 **The Blocky World was inspired by the Minecraft Easter Egg in Borderlands 2**

 **Chapter 30:** **The Hell Fortress – Angel**

Angel awoke to find herself lying next to lava on a strange blocky sand and a blocky female standing over her. The female helped her up and said, "Hello I am Alex" before asking "What are you doing in The Nether?"

"Nether?"

"How do you not know what the Nether is?" She asked.

"I just woke up here" Angel said honestly. A faraway look appeared in Alex's eyes.

"The same thing happened to me and my boyfriend Steve." Alex finally said. She explained, "The Nether is a hell-like world filled with fire, lava, and dangerous minions of Herobrine. Here I get you to safety" Alex led Angel across the sand to a red terrain. They contuned on passing what appeared to be blocky zombie pig hybrids. "Zombie Pigmen, non-hostile unless attacked" Alex supplied as they passed. They neared a purple portal surrounded by a border of black. As they neared. The portal is destroyed by some fireballs from a giant grey thing. It has three faces, one on its front, a smaller one on its right side, and an even smaller one on its left side. Smaller white versions of it appeared alongside it."Run, It's The Giant Ghast and its minions". Alex sprinted off with Angel close behind. The Giant Ghast and The Ghasts chased them. Alex and Angel dodged their fireballs for a while until a giant fortress loomed into view. "We will be safer inside The Neither Fortress." They enter the fortress by its entrance. Dead creatures of fire and Zombie Pigmen littered the corridors. They continued to see a Golem made of stone and lava ripping the skull of a black skeleton holding a sword. The Golem's arms, legs, and chest were covered in fire. The Golem saw them and intermediately charged at them. Angel watched on as Alex charged with a sword made of diamonds. She managed to dodge its attack stabbed The Golem in the heart killing it instantly. A broken gold gear was all remained of The Golem as it broke apart.

"What was that?" Angel asked.

"This is a Magma Golem, one of Herobrine's creations alongside The Giant Ghast, PAMA and The Prismarine Legions. You have the regular monsters that he controls and then you have these guys created by these Gold Gears." Alex said. She then mused out loud "What I really want to know is what they are doing here in the domain of The Wither and murdering Wither Skeletons" Alex and Angel continued and passed lots of headless skeletons into a network of identical corridors. These corridors were littered with dead Wither Skeletons and creatures of fire which Alex said was call a Blaze. They eventually emerged into a chamber containing Magma Golems fighting The Wither Skeletons and The Blazes who were flying above The Wither Skeletons. The Magma Golems easily overwhelmed The Wither Skeletons and The Blazes. Alex pushed Angel back and said, "We head off in another direction." They retreated down the corridor and continued through the network. Eventually they stumbled on The Evoker and Vindicators collecting Wither Skulls.

The Evoker saw them and said "Found you. Didn't even have to try to find either of you. Vindicators seize them" The Vindicators moved forward but Alex pulled out her sword. The Vindicators stopped moving forward at the motion of The Evoker. "So, you don't want to come quietly." She said with a smile. She whistled and the entire roof was ripped off by a Giant Magma Golem. "Destroy them." She ordered as they ran for it. The Giant Magma Golem continued to chase them and destroy the fortress behind them. Angel had an idea so backtracked the same path they took. She thought that The Giant Ghast and The Ghasts could be used to distract The Giant Magma Golem. It did not take them long to find the entrance / exit. The Giant Ghast and The Ghasts were still hanging around. The Giant Magma Golem towered over what remained of the fortress and the surrounding ceiling of red blocks. The Giant Ghast and it minions did as Angel suspected and attacked The Giant Magma Golem. This distracted The Giant Magma Golem allowing Angel and Alex to escape deeper into The Nether. Not too far away they reached a ledge overlooking a large group of organized Zombie Pigman wearing golden armour, baby Zombie Pigman riding chickens, Blazes and Wither Skeletons with bows that looked like they were led by four skeletons riding skeleton horses.

Alex said fascinated, "It seems that the creatures of The Nether are organizing against Herobrine." Angel and Alex watched and followed the Nether army as they assaulted the fortress. The Blazes went on ahead to attack The Giant Ghast. All their attacks combined managed to destroy The Giant Ghast. Angel watched as The Blazes and Ghasts attacked The Giant Magma Golem. Their combined might toppled him. The rest of The Nether Army swarmed the fortress. "It seems that Herobrine and The Evoker will lose control of The Nether."

"That's good news" Angel stated.

"It is. One world down and then two to go?"

"Three worlds? What do you mean three worlds?" Angel asked.

"There are three worlds connected. The Overworld, The End and The Nether. We are in The Nether. Then there is The Overworld where Herobrine has built his Stronghold and Temples. Lastly The End which is had been the domain of The Ender Dragon and Endermen before the dragon was killed. Then Herobrine driven Endermen from The End and we haven't seen them since. All three worlds are connected. Herobrine seized control of these worlds not so long ago. But it already seems like Herobrine lost control of here." Alex and Angel walked on through the Nether. Somehow however The Evoker managed to catch alongside some Magma Golems holding Wither Skeleton Skulls.

The Evoker said smiling "Found you again. This time you will not be able to run." Soldiers made of a strange material with green glowing eyes appeared from nowhere. They grabbed Angel and Alex. Angel felt their strength as she struggled in their grip. "Take her away and deal with her" The Evoker ordered The Soldiers holding Alex. The Evoker then said, "You are coming with me." She opened a portal. She entered first and The Soldiers holding Angel followed. Angel saw The Magma Golems follow them. She was feeling happier at her situation as she thrown into a cage containing Steele and some undead Crimson Lance.


	31. The Power of Wilhelm - Wilhelm

**Do Not Own Borderlands**

 **Rebirth of a Siren**

 **Chapter 30:** **The Power of Wilhelm – Wilhelm**

Wilhelm, a cyborg working for Handsome Jack arrived on Southern Shelf on the hunt for Steele and to eliminate any Bandit, Crimson Raider or Dahl Personal in the area. He had been partially converted into a Hyperion Loader after years of cybernetic enchantments so barely had any mind of his own. He arrived to where the train crashed and found nothing. So, he followed the tracks left by Gaige, Maya, Claptrap and Steele to Claptrap's Home. As he was walking Two Dahl Jet Fighter carrying a copy of The Mega Interplanetary Ninja Assassin Claptrap but with Dahl colour scheme flew overhead. Wilhelm scanned them in and made a note to find where they had gone. Claptrap's House provided Wilhelm with nothing so he continued pausing to only make a note of the dead Knuckle Dragger. It did not take him long to reach Liar's Berg. Before he reached Liar's Berg he glanced two of the vault hunters Jack hired fighting a mix of Dahl Marines, Nomads, Various Bandits, Various Psychos and according to his records Insecurity Bots. Wilhelm heard Captain Flynt saying over The ECHO as he approached "Give up Vault Hunters. You give up, The Covernor promises a quick death." The two Vault Hunters he identified as Salvador and Zer0. Wilhelm unleased on missiles onto the unexpecting Salvador, Zer0 Dahl Marines, Nomads, Bandits, Psychos and Insecurity Bots. This took them all out apart from The Nomads and the two vault hunters. The Nomads were displaced by more missiles leaving behind Zer0 and Salvador. Zer0 attack Wilhelm first, he fell victim to Wilhelm's powerful melee attack. However, this ended up being a decoy of the real Zer0. Before Wilhelm could find the real Zer0, Salvador attacked with two rocket launchers. His attack on barely dented Wilhelm's shield. He launched himself into the air in preparation to crush Salvador. Salvador narrowly missed being crushed but unfortunately for him, Wilhelm slammed his fists on to him making him drop his two rocket launchers and slump to the ground. Wilhelm took this chance to kill off Salvador for good. While this was happening, Wilhelm caught Zero on a nearby ledge with a sniper rift. He managed to get one shot off that did cause a bit of damage to Wilhelm as the shot bypassed his shield. Wilhelm's missiles took this Zero out but once again this was another decoy. Another Zer0 charged at him with a blade but Wilhelm ignored him as he spotted another one exiting the town. Wilhelm eliminated the copy and used missiles to raze Liar's Berg to the ground. He followed Zer0 out of the ruined town. Zer0 was heading to the old Crimson Raider safehouse that Angel brought Steele after she purged into the icy water. Zer0 was stopped by a Bullymong emerging from the hole in the ice. The king of the Bullmongs known as King Mong that the Hyperion executive Mordo Sophis transported over so Midge could eliminate The Vault Hunters. He off course failed so Wilhelm will have to destroy it. King Mong took out the surprised Zer0 in a matter of minutes. Before King Mong could kill Zer0. Something looking like Zer0 that Wilhelm recognized as the mysterious 0ne appeared to pull him out of the way. 0ne picked up Zer0 and quickly fled towards to the town belonging to the bandit Midge. The irritated King Mong turned his attention to Wilhelm. Wilhelm and King Mong wrestled with each other. Both were evenly matched in strength much to the delight of Wilhelm. They fought for a little while. King Mong tired from his ordeal with Steele and his swim was eventually overpowered by Wilhelm. King Mong was overpowered and Wilhelm killed him. Wilhelm tracked down Zer0 and 0ne to the Ice Flows, a shelf of sea ice to the south of what remained of Midges' town, Blackburn Cove. 0ne had dragged Zer0 to an old boat trapped in the ice. Bullymongs were attacking them. 0ne was holding them off. However, the ship was completely covered by fire. This certainly took out 0ne and Zer0. Plus, the ship sunk into the icy depths. The Soaring Dragon, Captain Flynt's Ship was the thing responsible. It was accompanied by two airship carriers with Dahl painted on the side and a group of small ships that each had a turret like the one on The Ice Sickle. Squads of Dahl Jet Fighters were on the air carriers. Captain Flynt said over the ECHO, "Look it boys, we have The Enforcer of Hyperion at our mercy. Dispatch the Dahl MINAC Prototype and The Empyrean Rampants." The Two Dahl Jet Fighters carrying the copy of The Mega Interplanetary Ninja Assassin Claptrap but with Dahl colour scheme dropped on the ice between Wilhelm and the trapped ship. A group of Empyrean Rampants that looked like Felicity Rampant before it was had been turned into the first constructor but in a Dahl colour scheme were digistructed by The Dahl MINAC Prototype. The Empyrean Rampants fired on Wilhelm and while weren't that damaging to the shield as a single but together they were managing to put a dent into it. Wilhelm unleased floating red combat drones that aided Wilhelm in destroying The Empyrean Rampants and The Two Dahl Jet Fighters. More Empyrean Rampants were created by The Dahl MINAC Prototype so Wilhelm was forced to focus on this. The smaller ships fired their turrets on Wilhelm trying to prevent him from destroying The Dahl MINAC Prototype. Wilhelm knocked out two skags with one rocket by simply picking up The Dahl MINAC Prototype and throwing it at one of The Dahl Airship Carrier. It sank and the other unleashed its Dahl Jet Fighters. Wilhelm's red combat drones fought them as Wilhelm took out Empyrean Rampants. The last one he threw at The Soaring Dragon damaging it before turning his attention on the second Dahl Airship Carrier. He launched himself at it all the while the smaller ships were trying to fire at him. He slammed onto the deck and without much effort causing the ship to sink. The smaller ships were then assaulted by the falling Dahl Jet Fighters. Wilhelm watched The Soaring Dragon limp away. Captain Flynt said over the ECHO, "You won this fight Enforcer but I will be back" Wilhelm would have followed but Captain Flynt was too far away.


	32. The 32nd Regiment - Sergeant Jarter

**Do Not Own Borderlands**

 **Rebirth of a Siren**

 **Chapter 32: The 32nd Regiment vs Mister Snowflake – Sergeant Jarter**

The Leader of the 32nd Regiment within The Frist Dahl Legion, Sergeant Jarter oversaw Dahl's operation in Frost Bottom and in extension Pandora. The 32nd Regiment had been sent to Pandora after the 31st Regiment had been destroyed by a Hyperion bot named Saturn while scouting out Fyrestone. Unlike The 31st, The 32nd had Dahl Fire Marines, a Prototype Flame-Tank and Fire Empyrean Rampants. Fire Empyrean Rampants were like the normal version expect having flame throwers instead turrets. These Rampants were utilized to exterminate the entire population of Gingerton and all the bandits in the area without risk to the marines. The Prototype Flame-Tank was the precursor to The Cryo-Tank as its entire design was being used for it. They were hunting for bugs and weaknesses. On top of this, the 32nd Regiment now followed the primary orders of the 31st in regards in hunting down Doctor Ned for reasons The Covernor has not revealed. In addition to this The Covernor has ordered them to find the location of The Gortys Project. A rumoured Atlas project under the command of the last surviving Atlas leader, General Pollux. It was this project was searching a way to locate Vaults across Pandora's surface. With this in Dahl's hands then The Covernor and Felicity will be unopposed. Everything was good for Sergeant Jarter as nothing apart the odd Yeti attack happened allowing the sergeant plenty of time to search Frost Bottom for traces of Doctor Ned and The Gortys Project. After a lengthy search no traces of either within the entire area of Frost Bottom were found. However, before Sergeant Jarter could leave the area, The Covernor over Sergeant Jarter's ECHO said "Sergeant Jarter come in."

Sergeant Jarter responded with "Sergeant Jarter here."

"We are picking up high energy readings all across Pandora. One reading is somewhere in Frost Bottom. This energy reading is the same as the one we recorded when Pandora's first vault opened. I send you the coordinates." He ordered, "Head there and investigate what is causing this. Report back on what you find. Once you done that meet up with Boll the Siren Hunter in the Marrowfields. He says he has something very interesting to share with us."

"It shall be done Covernor" Sergeant Jarter replied. The Covernor signed off. Sergeant Jarter inside the Prototype Flame-Tank headed towards the coordinates. Arriving at the scene, Sergeant Jarter caught Mister Snowflake plus living Snowman surrounding Maya and Tina. Sergeant Jarter watched as Maya used her Phaselock on a Snowman. This told him that she was a siren. Meaning that Boll the Siren Hunter would want her. Also, he heard that the Hyperion Executive Mordo Sophis and his assistant Clements wanted them also. Mordo Sophis also offers a large payment making Sergeant Jarter decide to betray The Covernor in this instant especially since The CEO had vanished. So instead of just reporting what he saw to The Covernor, Sergeant Jarter dispatched the Fire Empyrean Rampants to kill Mister Snowflake, The Snowmen and Tiny Tina. Leaving Maya to be captured. The Fire Empyrean Rampants teared apart Mister Snowflake's minions. Mister Snowflake proved tougher than his minions as the Fire Empyrean Rampants barely hit him. An earthquake due to Jack's mining operation make the fragile ice of the frozen lake crack. Which in turn dunked a few of the Fire Empyrean Rampants into the icy water due to their heavy weight breaking the ice. The remaining Rampants were tossed aside by Mister Snowflake. Sergeant Jarter in the Prototype Flame-Tank attacked Mister Snowflake directly. As this was happening Maya and Tina made their escape. Sergeant Jarter sent Dahl Fire Marines after them while he dealt with Mister Snowflake. The flames of the tank were strong enough to melt Mister Snowflake. As Mister Snowflake melted chunks of Eridium broke off him. These chunks scattered everywhere with one hitting the Prototype Flame-Tank. This caused an unexpected reaction with the Moonstone Core of the tank. The Eridium and the Moonstone Core cancelled each other out. As a result, cutting off the flames and saving Mister Snowflake from instant death. Sergeant Jarter made a note of this as The Cryo-Tank shared this weakness. What remained of Mister Snowflake ripped the top of the Prototype Flame-Tank. Sergeant Jarter fired at him with his Dahl Assault Rift at the giant snowman. This knocked off his hat and Mister Snowflake broke apart leaving behind more chunks of Eridium and his hat. Looking close at Mister Snowflake's Hat, Sergeant Jarter saw a Golden Gear embedded into it. Sergeant Jarter examined the rest of the hat while more Dahl Fire Marines arrived at the scene.

The robotic voice of The Dahl Announcer said, "This an emergency broadcast by Dahl." This was the very same voice that stated "This had been a broadcast from The Covernor of Pandora and Elpis. Sponsored by Dahl, the largest weapon manufacturer on Pandora" after The Covernor's speech.

"This is Colonel Tungsteena Zarpedon of The Lost Legion. You may have heard of me when I took control of Helios and you may have heard of me being killed. Both are true but I have been brought back for a purpose. The Lost Legion and I have taken control over the Eos Space Station and Drakensburg II. I am so sorry people of Pandora but I must use its planet destroying super laser to destroy the entire planet to the possible return of…." She trailed off. "…Well something ancient and evil. To any of my enemies listening from Elpis or Pandora, I like to say that my ally's forces will hunt you down and destroy you all. Colonel Zarpedon out."

The Dahl Announcer said "This had been an emergency broadcast by Colonel Zarpedon. Sponsored by Lord Sliver, the new owner of the newly resurrected S&S Munitions and the now 10% Zombie free Jakobs Cove. S&S Munitions when you need a good gun with large magazines and don't want to use crappy made Bandit or Scav weapons." Sergeant Jarter made a face as he listened to Colonel Zarpedon and The Dahl Announcer. He had no idea how Colonel Zarpedon was alive as she had been killed a couple of years before. However, it did not matter as she had seized control of an important Dahl asset so had to be destroyed. However, the resurgence of S&S Munitions was as strange as its quick collapse.

Putting this out of his mind, Sergeant Jarter ordered the Dahl Fire Marines, "Bring me our top operative, The Commando Axton while I will contract The Covernor personally."


	33. Capt Flynt's Secret Plot - Capt Flynt

**Do Not Own Borderlands**

 **Rebirth of a Siren**

 **Chapter 33: Captain Flynt's Secret Plot – Captain Flynt**

Captain Flynt, the younger brother of Baron Flynt, arrived on Pandora alongside his young son Sparky. He was on a quest to hunt down Captain Blade's legendary treasure. While his brother was concerning himself with securing the allegiance of various bandits like Sledge and Krom to his cause in preventing four bringers of doom. Captain had thought Baron to be slightly insane and that all the 'medicinal' drugs that he took caused him to go crazy. Baron had claimed to his brother Captain that something had gave him a vision of three men and a red-haired siren opening a portal containing a monster. After this monster was defeated, armies of Loaders would invade Pandora to claim purple stuff that came from the vault. Something along these lines but Captain had never really listened. So, while Captain and his son hunted for Blade's treasure, Baron made progress into his wacky scheme by rising to become Bandit Lord of Pandora. Captain during his quest met a lovely lady pirate named Captain Scarlett. Together they searched for Captain Blade's legendary treasure across Pandora and grew close during their trip. Eventually they encountered a masked man in control of a group of Sand Worms. This 'man' nearly killed Captain Flynt very easily. He was only saved when Sparky, Boom and Bewm managed to flee with him. He remained in contact and in a relationship with Scarlett despite the encounter with the man making him stop his search for the treasure and deciding to help his brother. However, it came too late as Captain soon heard that four vault hunters had killed his brother Baron. Plus, Baron's allies had also been killed allowing the likes of The Bloodshots and The Children of the Firehawk cult to rise to power. Captain gathered together his men and his brother's remaining men and watched as Atlas was chased off by the same four vault hunters after the commandant's disappearance and the killing of General Knoxx. Thus, The Crimson Raiders were born. This new foe plus The Bloodshots and The Children of the Firehawk forced Captain to retreat to The Southern Shelf. There he formed an alliance of sorts with local bandit leader Midge. Gathering information with a lot of it recovered from Baron's hideout, he learned that The Children of the Firehawk worshiped the red-haired siren that he learnt was called Lilith. He had also learnt that Baron had discovered The Seraphs, an ancient race that were the enemies of the Eridians. He noted down a stalker named Voracidous the Invincible and a group of Dragons known as The Ancient Dragons of Destruction as possible Seraph Guardians. Creatures used by The Seraphs to fight The Vault Monsters. A man named Master Gee the Invincible was also noted. Baron had said That Master Gee was somewhat of oddity as he was also apparently a possible Seraph Guardian but he appeared humanoid. In chaos of The Loader invasion exactly like Baron saw, Captain Flynt seized control of Liar's Berg. One morning as Captain was finishing up finalizing his brother's backup plan by talking with Baron's friend and his partner in crime, Lord Silver, Handsome Jack boomed over the ECHO "Attention, people of Pandora! Handsome Jack here, offering a million bucks to whomever brings me the head of the Siren Vault Hunter who is near Liar's Berg and another 20 million for whoever recovers my albino siren from her" He added on as an afterthought "Oh, and I'm still offering a reward for Roland, the mass-murdering leader of the Crimson Raiders. Good hunting, bandits!" Captain grinned to himself as that money would help. He knew of only one albino siren, Commandant Steele of Atlas. Only Doctor Ned could have brought someone who was dead as Captain had learnt that a monster killed her.

He said over the ECHO wanting that money for his schemes, "21 million bucks?! Alright, boys - this is Captain Flynt! I want you to find that Vault Hunter and kill 'em. Bring her albino siren to me intermediately!" His men all failed but he did get a positive ID on Steele and another siren. Making three siren that he knew to be on Pandora right now making him recall something Baron had noted shouldn't not never happen. He made a specific note stating that if three sirens were to unite, it would be terrible. He said they were the albino siren, the blue haired siren and a siren dependent on Eridium. Baron unfortunately never finished this note. Captain knew it must have been the last thing he wrote before Lilith killed him. Captain said as most of his men had been killed, "Got a proposition for ya, Vault Hunter. You give up, we'll just shoot ya in the head. It'll be quick, clean, and a hell of a lot less painful than what Handsome Jack'll do to ya" They off course did not take it and killed the rest of his men in Liar's Berg. "Dammit! This isn't over, grinder" He had said ominously and hinting of his brothers plan as he was sure there was two of the three together. He will not let the third join them. He observed them deal with Midge and King Mong making notes on them as they went. He sent out Boom and Bewm to capture them while he contacted The Covernor to lure him into a trap. Boom and Bewm never returned and he later learnt had been killed. Thankfully The Covernor fell for his phony offer of an alliance. To replace Boom and Bewm, he brought back RedBelly using the technology he got from Doctor Ned as part of his brother's plans. The Covernor arrived with the 33rd Regiment alongside the Dahl MINAC Prototype and Empyrean Rampants not long after putting a spanner in his plan as he couldn't deal with The Covernor. Fortunately, Wilhelm, the enforcer of Handsome Jack arrived on the scene. So, Captain tricked The Covernor into attacking him. The Soaring Dragon, Captain Flynt's prized ship accompanied by two Dahl Airship Carriers and a group of smaller ships that were identical to Boom Bewm's ship, The Ice Sickle arrived to take him on in a phony battle.

Captain Flynt had said over the ECHO, "Look it boys, we have The Enforcer of Hyperion at our mercy. Dispatch the Dahl MINAC Prototype and The Empyrean Rampants." Wilhelm took them all out and nearly took out The Soaring Dragon but Captain fled just in time. "You won this fight Enforcer but I will be back" Captain said not meaning it as he did not want to tangle with Wilhelm again. This left him with The Covernor and a few Dahl Marines.

He took them out with ease and captured The Covernor just after he was saying "….Once you done that meet up with Boll the Siren Hunter in the Marrowfields. He says he has something very interesting to share with us" into his ECHO. He did not see what happened. With The Covernor in his hands, Captain and the newly resurrected Bosun used his information to allow the newly resurrected Colonel Zarpedon and Lost Legion to invade Dahl's Eos Space Station. Once Captain got the information, The Covernor was eliminated.

The Bosun took over The Dahl Announcer and made it say, "This an emergency broadcast by Dahl."

He listened as Colonel Zarpedon said "This is Colonel Tungsteena Zarpedon of The Lost Legion. You may have heard of me when I took control of Helios and you may have heard of me being killed. Both are true but I have been brought back for a purpose. The Lost Legion and I have taken control over the Eos Space Station and Drakensburg II. I am so sorry people of Pandora but I must use its planet destroying super laser to destroy the entire planet to the possible return of…." She trailed off and Captain thought about this evil that Baron had been vague about perhaps it was The Warrior that Handsome Jack wanted. "…Well something ancient and evil. To any of my enemies listening from Elpis or Pandora, I like to say that my ally's forces will hunt you down and destroy you all. Colonel Zarpedon out." He grinned as he had managed to gather a force of minions with the help of Doctor Ned.

The Dahl Announcer said "This had been an emergency broadcast by Colonel Zarpedon. Sponsored by Lord Sliver, the new owner of the newly resurrected S&S Munitions and the now 10% Zombie free Jakobs Cove. S&S Munitions when you need a good gun with large magazines and don't want to use crappy made Bandit or Scav weapons." Captain knew that Lord Silver did this for him as they had arranged for them to meet up. Lord Silver and S&S Munitions will get him off the planet before Eos would destroy this planet and its vaults. He headed off to Jakobs Cove alongside The Bosun and RedBelly. He had the body of The Covernor thrown into the sea as he headed off to meet with Lord Silver.


	34. Fall of The Empyrean Sentinel - Skipper

**Do Not Own Borderlands**

 **Rebirth of a Siren**

 **The Blocky World was inspired by the Minecraft Easter Egg in Borderlands 2**

 **Chapter 34: Fall of The** **Empyrean Sentinel –** **Felicity [The Skipper]**

The Skipper or Felicity was surprised to find herself still alive especially since the last thing she remembered was Gladstone Katoa erasing her entire personality which was in effect killing her. She found herself trapped within the mind of something named The Empyrean Sentinel. The Empyrean Sentinel had taken everything including all her resentment and anger at what happened leaving The Skipper behind. She knew that The Empyrean Sentinel or also Felicity as she taken to calling herself sometimes did not know she was there. Otherwise the Empyrean Sentinel / Evil Felicity would have stamped her out. The Skipper spent a lot of her time talking with someone called 5H4D0W-TP who the Evil Felicity had gotten the information on things like Insecurity Forces, The MINAC and The Claptrapped from. When she wasn't talking with him, she was trying to find out what Evil Felicity was trying to do. The Cryo-Tank and Eos were but the tip of her plans. She had seized control of Hyperion and gained allies in Hyperius The Invincible and Mister Blake. Using this control Mister Blake had convinced Harold Tassiter to authorize Project Rebirth. A Doctor Den overseen the project. He was aided by Professor Nakayama. Felicity was sure something was off with Doctor Den but got nothing from Evil Felicity. She was sure that she knew something. Together they had created Mini Destroyer Clones and messed around with the dead Commandant Steele-Trap that they acquired from a man named Shade. They managed to turn Steele-Trap back into Steele. They then experimented on her remains and The Destroyer. However, The Lost Legion Invasion interrupted their plans. Doctor Den took all the research and Steele's dead body to a lab in Jakobs Cove. Professor Nakayama later followed. Project Rebirth was completed here, and they put Steele aboard a train that Handsome Jack blew up as part of 'Jack's plan'. Gaige, her Mechromancer, had been on that train because of her. Evil Felicity sent some Hyperion goons to steal plans for a machine named Deathtrap. Felicity was instantly smitten with her. Gaige's smile and the way she cared for Deathtrap was what done it for her. She could tell that Evil Felicity was confused by these feelings. Thankfully she did not work out where it came from. Gaige ended up on Pandora with a little help from her. Watching Gaige fight without Deathtrap, Felicity recognized the signs of Anarchy. Very low accuracy but the bullets that do hit instantly kill the target despite the location of where they hit. She was surprised that she had this very strong ability. It was something to discuss with 5H4D0W-TP to ask if he knew how she got it. While she watched Gaige, her evil side wanted to manipulate a siren locked away by her father, Handsome Jack, to turn against him. Fortunately, something helped her resist Evil Felicity. Then when Evil Felicity tried to kill her, everything froze. A giant Golden Gear appeared from the ground and formed into a portal. Her creator, the ancient Eridian, known only as The Illusioner emerged.

The Illusioner had said, "Hello again My Dear Empyrean Sentinel, I'm afraid you can't kill her as she is one of the three sirens in the legend. Not only that but she is the key to my plans. I have already begun using her dependency on Eridium to my advantage. Soon she will be in my control and with the albino siren already beginning to fall to my influence nothing with stop me. Even if The Watcher or you try too." The last thing he said was, "I be back for you real soon." It seemed directed at her and not the Sentinel. He erased The Sentinel's memory of his visit as he disappeared. Felicity noticed he did not mention the third siren so there was a chance to succeeded if she, Gaige and the other siren worked together somehow. So, the siren was let go and Felicity watched as what could only be The Illusioner use the Eridium and the siren's rage to allow her 'free' of her prison. She had no idea what he was up too. The only good thing about his visit was she felt stronger than her evil self. She used it make Evil Felicity to visit Gaige. It was good as two bandits were about to do something horrid to Gaige. Felicity allowed Evil Felicity to kill them before she took over.

She asked in a calm, friendly and childlike voice "Hello There, are you ok?" before realising the state she was in. She said "Oh yeah, my bad" as she fixed Gaige's condition. She then said "There you can speak now" once she was finished.

"Who are you?" Gaige had asked her.

Felicity introduced herself as "I am The Skipper" as she wanted to distance herself from her evil version and to show Gaige she was a different person. She said, "I am a friend" and stared at her trying to show her adoration but Gaige stepped back. Felicity did not show that it upset her.

Gaige asked "Where are the other two" making her nervous.

"What do you mean?" The Skipper managed to reply.

"I am sure I heard two other voices," Gaige said back.

Felicity being unable to lie said "You did hear them, they were me"

"What are you on about?" Gaige said with a look that she thought Felicity was crazy made Felicity feel upset.

She said overly cheerfully hiding her feelings "Nothing for you to worry about." Before she asked, "So are ok?" fumbling her words.

Gaige said not noticing her blunder, "I am good. Thanks for asking"

"That's good to hear," The Skipper said with a smile glad that Gaige was still ok. Evil Felicity then managed to retake over. She left Gaige much to Felicity sadness as she wanted to stay with Gaige. She barely noticed as Evil Felicity stuck a deal with President Smith of the Torgue Corporation. He had wanted an invincible creature to eliminate all the vault hunters that would come to Gluttony Gulch. He did not say why but in exchange President Smith offered an alliance with Dahl to destroy Hyperion and The Crimson Raiders. Evil Felicity agreed and thus The Ravenous Wattle Gobbler, a near invincible mutant turkey was handed over to President Smith. Not long after this Felicity realised Evil Felicity had worked out she was inside her. She gulped as Evil Felicity tried to get rid of her. The Illusioner soon interrupted their 'fight' by reappearing alongside his servant Geary, The Evoker and a group of Soldiers made of a strange material with green glowing eyes. These she later learnt were his Prismarine Soldiers. Evil Felicity summoned forth Sentinels but The Illusioner turned them into Vindicators with little effort.

He was grinning as he said, "Goodbye My Dear Empyrean Sentinel" and threw a Gold Gear that seemed to destroy the Empyrean Sentinel / Evil Felicity. Felicity found herself unaffected. Eventually Felicity found herself laying on the floor in a physical body looking like her ECHO picture. The Illusioner said with a knowing smile, "Hello Felicity" before she fell unconscious. The next thing she knew she was in a cage with the siren that Evil Felictiy tried to turn against her father, a bunch of undead and an albino siren. This siren was hugging the albino siren if her life depended on it. Not long after waking up, Gaige and some blocky guy were thrown into the cage.

She had said rather cheerful at seeing Gaige, "Hello" before she had said with emotion "I am glad you made it out of the cage" She then started crying and saying, "I am sorry about not letting you out, but my evil self was in control. Not that you should have to worry about her anymore, The Illusioner killed her. Please forgive me for leaving you there." She felt herself be drawn into an embrace.

"I forgive you" was heard making Felicity cheer up.

"Thank you, I needed that." She said shyly "Please call me Felicity." She then drifted off with a smile as despite falling unconscious not so long before she was feeling drained.


	35. The Abominable Snowmong - Maya

**Do Not Own Borderlands**

 **Rebirth of a Siren**

 **Chapter 35: Hellfire of The Abominable Snowmong - Maya**

Maya jolted awake to find herself laying in the snow. She frowned as the last thing that happened to her going to sleep alongside Steele and Angel after killing The Nomad Taskmaster. She pulled a face at the fact Steele had some feelings for Angel. She knew that something was off with Angel. She had appeared from nowhere and inserted herself into the group by playing on Steele's heart. She cursed her bad luck as she climbed to her feet. Fortunately, she still had The Hornet and the Jakobs Sniper Rifle. Her crappy Pistol was gone not that it was a great loss. She dusted of the snow that was on her. She glanced around to see a boarded-up building with Marcus' Mercenary Shop on it. She froze as she spotted something in the distance. An army of Snowmen were moving towards. Their numbers were too numerous for her to deal with. She fled into Marcus' Mercenary Shop which thankfully open. She slammed the door and pushed a box to block up the door. Looking out the window, Maya saw so the entire front of the building was littered with Snowmen. She glanced around the abandoned shop. Going deeper into the shop, Maya saw dead Bandits covered in strange tattoos wielding fire weapons, piles of snow / slush and one dead Dahl Fire Marine. It seemed this marine had held off an entire group of Bandits by himself before he fell. Nearby was an opened safe with an SMG and purple bars sitting in it. It was a legendary submachine gun manufactured by Maliwan. It did appear to Maya that it was the Hellfire and not the newer HellFire model. Not that there was much different between the two. Anyway, for once luck was on Maya's side as The Hellfire was an incendiary weapon. Which was perfect with dealing with The Snowmen outside. While she examined the purple bars, A Psycho on fire and covered in strange tattoos busted out of a nearby wardrobe. He was screaming "For The Firehawk" while waving an axe that was on fire. He seemed unaffected by the fire covering himself. Knowing that The Hellfire's fire effect would more likely not affect this Burning Psycho, Maya used The Hornet. The acid from its shots were enough to kill The Burning Psycho in a few shots. Her bad luck kicked on again as a Nomad wielding a flame thrower then emerged from the wardrobe. This Nomad Pyro's armour and his massive flamethrower forced Maya to retreat away from him.

The Nomad Pyro demanded, "Give me The Hellfire, The Incinerator demands it." Maya did not listen to him as she was concentrating on finding a way to escape him. He demanded again, "Give me The Hellfire" as he cornered her at the blocked door. "Last chance…." He was cut off when Maya used Phaselock on him. Taking this chance, Maya shot him in the head with the Jakobs Sniper Rifle. She went back to the wardrobe to find it was in fact another entrance / exit. There were no Snowmen outside of this entrance, so Maya just decided it would be better to go this way as she did not want to deal with dozens of living Snowmen. There were a few Yetis, but they were easy to deal with. Eventually Maya came to a ridge overseeing an army of Snowmen fighting a group of Burning Psychos and Nomad Pyros led by a man wielding a dual flame thrower. This man eliminated The Snowmen with ease. Another Nomad Pyro soon arrived on the scene.

This Nomad Pyro reported "Pyro Pete, we have recovered all the weapons from the shop including the legendary Pyrophobia."

The man wielding a dual flame thrower, Pyro Pete said, "The Incinerator will be pleased." He then ordered "My brothers, we are leaving." Pyro Pete and his minions made a quick exit after killing the last Snowman. Maya climbed down after they had gone and continued walking along. Piles of snow and dead Yetis were littered along the scorched path towards the frozen lake. She could see explosions blowing up what appear to be Snowmen. Getting closer, Maya could see Tina was throwing the explosives. Maya held no opinion of Tina as she did not know a lot about her. Mister Snowflake then arrived on the scene with Snowmen reinforcements. Maya helped Tina fight them. She used Phaselock to save Tina from a Snowman. Interrupting their battle was unknowingly to Maya, the Fire Empyrean Rampants. The Snowmen were quickly wiped out by them. Which in turn caused Mister Snowflake to turn his attention to them. Taking this chance Maya dragged Tina away as an earthquake happened. She caught some pursuing Dahl Fire Marines in the corner of her eye. The direction they went in led to a train track that stretched out in both directions. They both decided to stop to deal with Dahl Fire Marines chasing them. Tina threw some explosives at them and Maya used The Hornet. This combined result managed to take them out without too much trouble.

Maya asked Tina while they have a moment of peace, "Are you ok?"

Tina replied, "Of course pretty siren." She grinned and said, "That was fun killing all those people." The psychotic gleam in her eyes made Maya glad that Tina was on her side. She giggled and said, "I hope we can do it again." A sound of a train was heard so Maya and Tina got off the track. A

train blasted past. On top of the train were some Nomad Pyros and on the side was an advertisement stating Mercenary Day Train – Gifts for All. Burning Psychos were hanging off the side and For The Firehawk in what appeared to be blood over was written over the advertisement. This train came to a sudden stopped. A roar was heard, and the entire train was thrown off the track. The Nomad Pryos and Burning Psychos went everywhere. Dying as they hit the ground. Maya saw Savage Lee riding The Abominable Snowmong standing there.

Savage Lee screamed, "REVENGE!" and The Abominable Snowmong attacked by throwing a cartridge of the train at them. They dodged his attack. He then charged forward. Maya utilised the Hellfire on The Abominable Snowmong. The fire of the weapon made him roar in pain and knock Savage Lee off his back. The Abominable Snowmong slammed into Maya with his fists completely ignoring Tina. This was a mistake as Tina took the opportunity to jump on his back. She climbed up and shoved explosives in his mouth. She was flung off him before he exploded. Savage Lee screamed, "DIE!" and tried to shoot her with his gun, the legendary Torgue pistol known as The Unkempt Harold. His shots were blocked by the timely appearance of The Watcher. The Watcher wave his hand and Savage Lee went flying away into a nearby snowbank. Killing or knocking him out, Maya couldn't tell.

The Watcher said "You need to come with me to The Blocky World" as he opened a portal leaving to a blocky snowland. "To save the world from The Evoker's monstrous Wither Storm."

"I am not going without Tina and until you tell me who you are? And why you are here?" Maya said bravely but somewhat scared by something that could stop bullets.

"Your friend is unharmed" He said as a dazed looking Tina appeared. "I am The Watcher. I am the guardian of Elpis and Pandora. My enemy, The Evoker and her master will unleash the creature known as The Wither Storm originating from the dimension known as The Blocky World." He explained as he led the both into the portal. "We must help the others, or The Wither Storm will devour the whole of creation."

"What is The Wither Storm?" Maya asked as she crossed into The Blocky World.

"An artificial creature created by The Evoker based on the legends of The Destroyer" He stated making Maya frown as The Destroyer was a horrible monster that was easily killed by the four Vault Hunters.

"But The Destroyer was killed very easily" Maya said as The Watcher led them through the forest.

"Ah but it wasn't in its only dimension and it wasn't at full strength." The Watcher simply said. He stopped and said, "To reach your friends and The Evoker, we must transverse The Evoker's Stronghold containing an ancient AI named PAMA so we need to be careful."


	36. Princesses - Tiny Tina

**Do Not Own Borderlands**

 **Rebirth of a Siren**

 **Chapter 36:** **Princesses…. - Tiny Tina**

Tiny Tina, an escapee of the Wildlife Exploitation Preserve's experiments, was on her way to meet with Midge, the bandit leader operating out of the bandit port Blackburn Cove out in the Southern Shelf, for her 'big brudder' Roland. He had taken her under his wing after she had escaped the Wildlife Exploitation Preserve and its cruel leader Mordo Sophis. A psycho named Flesh-Stick had sold Tina and her parents to Mordo Sophis to be part of his slag experiments. His lackey Clements had overseen the vile experiments. This cause survivors like Tina side effects like going slightly insane or in the case like her parents untimely deaths. Thankfully she did not go full psycho and lose herself. She managed to escape with the help of a Doctor Samuels and her parents. Doctor Samuels distracted Clements while Tina's mother had said to her "Sweetheart... remember that heavy, red rock I told you to hide in your dress? Pull the pin at the top, then throw it at the wall!" as her father had already succumbed to Slag poisoning.

She remembered replying confused, "Mommy?" but still complied with her mother's request.

"Just run! TINA! RUUUUUNNNN!" Her Mother screamed as she tackled Clements. Tina had bolted it from Hyperion Soldiers and hooded men wielding shock weapons (She later learned that they were Monks from the Order of the Impending Storm). Doctor Samuels did not do a thing to stop her from leaving. On her way out two Skags became her friends and allies; a Badass Fire Skag named Enrique and a red armored plated Skag named Dukino. The Monks chased her through the entire preserve, but she managed to escape with Dukino and Enrique back to her parent's house and workshop in Tundra Express. She vowed revenge on Flesh-Stick. Eventually her 'big brudder' Roland and her friend Brick saved her from a Giant Midget of Death. Giant Midgets of Death were a powerful version of the Midget variant of Goliaths. Rage filled humans that go berserk when their metal helmets are removed. Goliaths were rumoured to been created during the earlier stages of Mordo Sophis' slag experiments like The Rats. A Giant Midget of Death had invaded her home but thankful was carrying an item that Roland and Brick wanted. So, they tracked him down and killed him. Thus, saving her life in the process. She then helped them fight this Giant Midget of Death's boss, a Hulking Mass of Destruction Goliath (A powerful variant of the Badass Goliath), and his minions, Outlaw Marauders. After this they became friends and allies. Eventually this led to her traveling to Blackburn Cove for Roland. Roland wanted her to secure his weapons and support. Midge was waiting alongside two Badass Marauders. Midge was so obsessed with Bullymongs that it freaked even Tina out. Midge led her to the warehouse containing his weapons.

Midge was staying "So as you can see I liberated a lot of explosives straight from Torgue that could have harmed my precious Bullymongs" not that Tina was listening to him. She had caught sight of the most beautiful girl she ever seen in a cage.

"Who is the fine gal you got there?" She asked Midge.

Midge had said annoyed "Oh she is a murderer of Bullymongs" making her unimpressed at his answer as it did not answer her. "So are you interested in buying the Torgue explosives"

To cover her annoyance, she had acted professional and said "Of course good sir"

"Excellent" Midge said excitedly. Midge and his minions eventually left not that Tina cared as she was staring at the girl.

She said in a singsong voice, "Oh haiiii!" to get the girls attention. She asked "What's your name? My big brudder calls me Tiny Tina"

"Gaige" was the response. Gaige was a nice name Tina thought to herself. Tina then asked "How did a fine gal such as yourself became a prisoner of Ol' Midgey The Midget…Nah, don't care about that. All I care about are you single?" She changed her mind halfway through as she cared more about the second question.

"Really?" asked Gaige "That is the first question you ask?"

Tina stared at her intently, "Yeah, I ask this biggie of a question to all the fine ladies that come my way" She said hiding her grin. She asked eagerly "So what is your answer?" wanting to know her answer.

She fist pumped when Gaige said "Yes I am single."

"That is nice to hear,"' She said while vowing that she will get this beautiful woman to be hers. She hinted hoping Gaige would take it, "I mean we are both single ladies." Gaige did not seem to take this hint. Tina hid her frown and dicided that she needed to show Gaige that she was suitable. So she said heroic and deciding to take on a character to show her devotion, "Don't worry about it, I deal with Ol' Midgey. I am your knight in shining armor and you are my hot ass damsel in distress captive by the villainous midget" She then said "My princess, it is I, Your knight Sir Tina is here to rescue you" before she expertly lockpicked the cage. "I Sir Tina will kill the villain for you my fair maiden" She kissed Gaige on the hand before saying "You will remain here where it is safe, I will brave the enemy camp" She darted out of the cage before Gaige could move. She relocked it. "Just to make sure you don't get into harm's way my dear princess." It was true as Gaige is her princess and she will be her knight. She gathered the Torgue explosives and dismantled the Hyperion Guns in the other containers. Tina smiled as Gaige was impressed when with her making a dozen small makeshift rockets out of these parts. She gave Gaige a Hyperion Pistol and stated, "For your protection my lady." She blew Gaige a kiss before disappearing. Midge and his Badass Marauders had disappeared allowing Tina to sneak through the port and place rockets in locations that will cause the entire Blackburn Cove to be buried by the overlying ice and snow. While placing one of the rockets, Tina spotted Hyperius The Invincible with two loaders that seemed to have pot-bellies talking with a hologram of a masked man. She listened in as she placed her rocket.

Hyperius was saying, "My Master, I have taken control of Midge as you have requested. With him under our control, the power of Anarchy will soon be in your hands."

The Master said, "Excellent work Hyperius. With Midge in my control, I will soon make my move once what remains of The Destroyer has been destroyed."

Tina moved away as Hyperius said, "I will go back and pretend to serve The Empyrean Sentinel…" She briefly wondered who Hyperius, Hyperius Minions and his master were but was quickly distracted when some an Elite Marauder and some Bandits spotted her. Not as strong as a Badass Marauder but still stronger than the normal Marauders. Tina exploded the rockets she had on her. Unfortunately for her, some of the Bandits lived and chased her out of town. She managed to lose them when the nearby Bullymongs attacked them. She returned to the port and made her way to where Gaige was.

She got back just in time to hear a pretty siren saying, "I am Maya." While Maya was pretty, Gaige was more beautiful to Tina. Maya asked. "Who has the keys?"

Tina took the chance to reveal herself with "I have the key," Tina did not even blink when Maya turned her gun at her. Tina just said "Hello, Maya was it," She lifted her hand for Maya to shake. "My big brudder calls me Tiny Tina." She then stated. Maya shook her hand. Tina turned her attention to Gaige and said to her as she opened the cage, "Sir Tina is here again." She then said "We need to get out of here. I have a surprise for Ol' Midgey that we don't want to be around for." Tina led Maya and Gaige to her ship. They ended up killing Midge and his pet bullymong. Then as Tina, with glee and interest, saw the port get buried she briefly wondered if Hyperius and his minions escaped or not. Maya directed them to the abandoned town of Liar's Berg where Sir Hammerlock, a friend to The Crimson Raiders were alongside a Claptrap unit, a cute siren and a siren. Three sirens were sight to see Tina thought to herself as they talked. Reminding her of something she overheard Mordo Sophis say to Clements.

He had said, "While Baron Flynt was using 'medicinal' drugs, he did know his stuff. Sirens are dangerous, I should know one killed my son in cold blood. Their powers are limitless making them a dangerous threat that must be destroyed or controlled. One even used the key to unleased the destroyer and another did the killing blow." Tina knew that these three sirens will cause some trouble, hopefully by killing Mordo Sophis and destroying the Wildlife Exploitation Preserve. Tina then dragged Gaige away from the other as soon as they left The Southern Shelf for Sanctuary. She was feeling happy as she will soon see Roland again.


	37. and Evil Snowmen - Tiny Tina

**Do Not Own Borderlnds**

 **Rebirth of a Siren**

 **Chapter 37:** **….and Evil Snowmen - Tiny Tina**

Tina came to after being knocked out to find herself alongside Angel, Sir Hammerlock, Maya and Gaige. She recalled that she had been talking with Gaige before Captain Flynt's bandits had found them. Tina had been saying, "While I was placing my lovely ladies down, I spotted a strange Hyperion Engineer talking with a hologram of someone important. They seemed to behind Ol' Midgey. I just thought I should tell you my dear princess as it might be why Ol' Midgey captured you."

Gaige replied, "Thanks for telling me but I am sure Midge just thought I killed a Bullymong." A Bruiser (a large, hulking and very muscular bandit) and some normal Bandits then had found them. Gaige was forced to fight them. As she killed them, Tina noted that a dark look that came over her face as she killed the normal Bandit. The Bruiser and Gaige exchange shots with each other.

The Bruiser stated confident, "You're going down!"

Gaige replied in a dark manic voice, "I doubt you have the capability to defeat me." Gaige then grinned psychotically. She gunned The Bruiser and The Bandits down in a hail of bullets.

This made Tina think of when Hyperius had said to his master, "The power of Anarchy will soon be in your hands." She did not say anything about this off course as she did not know if her theory that Gaige had the Anarchy that the Hyperion Engineer had been talking about. Then a smart Bandit utilised sleeping gas to take her and Gaige out. So, she came around later to find that they had been captured by Boom and Bewm. The main henchman of sadistic Captain Flynt. They had wanted Gaige but fortunately Boom and Bewm were killed by Commandant Steele. Who had ghostly tentacles and creepy looking eyes. After Boom and Bewm had been dealt with, Patricia Tannis and the CEO of the Torgue corporation, Mr. Torgue made an announcement on another vault and something to do with Gluttony Gulch. Tina wasn't listening as she did not care. She was only slightly annoyed when she found her ship had been stolen. Tina only started paying attention when they arrived back to Three Horns Divide. They, excluding Sir Hammerlock and Claptrap, made their way towards Sanctuary but encountered Nomads, a Nomad Torturer and The Nomad Taskmaster at a place known as Fishguts Outpost. Tina knew of Nomads since a couple worked with Flesh-Stick and Nomad Pryos were in The Children of The Firehawk. Gaige once again fired like a madwoman and killed most of the non-Nomads in one hit.

Gaige surprised Tina with appearance of a robot that she said was called "Deathtrap or DT." Tina was impressed with its design and effectiveness. As Steele explained the Nomads to the others, Tina saw Angel seemly know where a half-destroyed Hyperion Loader was. She pulled out a Hyperion Adaptor from this defeated Loader. Just what they needed to fix the local Catch-A-Ride so they can cross the gap leading to Sanctuary. They stayed at Fishguts Outpost that night. When Tina woke up, she found herself in the snowy landscape of Frost Bottom. Soon she encountered a large sleeping Snowman resembling Mister Snowflake but not as large. The noise of her footsteps awoke this snowman.

This snowman said, "Who dares awaken the great Frost Biter. Frost Nippers attack." Snowmen emerged from the ground. These Frost Nippers ended up chasing Tina towards a frozen lake. Tina threw explosives to destroy them. Frost Biter soon arrived on the scene alongside more Frost Nippers. Fortunately, the siren Maya arrived to help Tina fight against Frost Biter and The Frost Nippers. She used her siren powers to save Tina from a Frost Nipper. Their battle was interrupted by Dahl forces arriving on the scene which in turn allowed Maya and Tina to escape Frost Biter.

Once they defeated some Dahl Marines that chased them, Maya had asked Tina, "Are you ok?"

Tina replied honestly, "Of course pretty siren." She grinned and said, "That was fun killing all those people." Tina giggled and said, "I hope we can do it again." She had enjoyed herself while she was killing all those snowmen as she wasn't able to kill things that often. The Mercenary Day Train commandeered by the Children of The Firehawk came past. It was thrown off track by Midge's lieutenant Savage Lee riding the mythical Abominable Snowmong.

Savage Lee screamed, "REVENGE!" before he attacked Maya who of course killed his boss. So he ignored Tina. This was his mistake as Tina took the opportunity to jump on his back. She climbed up and shoved explosives in his mouth. She was flung off him before he exploded. She was caught by something strange. This strange being conversed with Maya as Tina recovered from being dazed.

The being introduced himself as "I am The Watcher. I am the guardian of Elpis and Pandora. My enemy, The Evoker and her master will unleash the creature known as The Wither Storm originating from the dimension known as The Blocky World." He explained what he was there for. They travelled to a blocky snowy landscape. The Watcher led them through the snowy landscape. At some point the entire ground shook as a gigantic version of Mister Snowflake slowly rose out of the ground. "Watch out, Its Chilblainer. The original snowman."

Chilblainer said slow but loud, "Watcher." He lumbered forward. The Watcher and Chilblainer fought each over. Despite The Watcher being quicker, Chilblainer managed to hold his own against him. "I will destroy you."

"You failed every time you tired too" The Watcher stated referencing their other fights.

"This time I will not fail" Chilblainer said before he slammed The Watcher into the ground. Chilblainer laughed as he tried to crush The Watcher with his hands. Maya then shot him with The Hellfire. The fire from the gun caused Chilblainer to hiss in pain. This allowed The Watcher to escape his grasp. The fire started to melt Chilblainer. As Chunks of him fell off, He said "I will return Watcher." He retreated by melting back into the snow.


	38. Fight with The Illusioner - The Watcher

**Do Not Own Borderlands**

 **Rebirth of a Siren**

 **Chapter 38:** **Fight with The Illusioner - The Watcher**

The Watcher was pleased at his handy work in creating a false vault and attracting the attention of Tannis and Mr. Torgue. However due to his attention setting this up, he missed Geary, the servant of The Illusioner, lead Prospector Zeke to Mount Molehill in the Tundra Express. Here Prospector Zeke and his miners dug up a giant golden gear known as The One Gear. The One Gear was The Illusioner's source of power and life. The Illusioner was an ancient vile evil Eridian who was more powerful than The Watcher was. The One Gear is what gives him his powers. It had been a gift by a Seraph known as The Handsome Sorcerer who seemed to bore an uncanny resemblance to Handsome Jack. The Handsome Sorcerer had also created The Illusioner's base of main operations, Dragon's Keep, and its surrounding area with his magic. He then created The Prismarine Legions to aid him and The Illusioner's plan in taking over the Eridian race. Aided by The Handsome Sorcerer's apprentice, The Evoker, they did manage to cause some trouble. The only reason that the three of them did not win was the fact that The Evoker accidently summoned the portal leading to The Destroyer with the Vault Key when trying to summon the portal that led to The Handsome Dragon and its family, The Ancient Dragons of Destruction. The Destroyer devastated the entire area around Dragon's Keep. He had thought that The Evoker, The Illusioner and The Handsome Sorcerer were destroyed at this time. Now investigating Prospector Zeke and Geary, The Watcher found out that The Evoker alongside Geary had fled with Illusioner's One Gear. She had buried it and fled back to her home dimension that some people called The Blocky World. She had dug up the gear again after all this time for seemly no reason, but The Watcher was sure something made her bring him back now. The Watcher went The Empyrean Sentinel for help. However, it was too late as The Empyrean Sentinel had been killed. Its realm had been invaded by Golden Gears. He was forced to flee from this realm by Sentinels that been corrupted into the blocky creatures known as The Vex by the Golden Gears. With this he decided to confront The Illusioner head on. He tracked him down to a Bloodshot Bandit camp known as Fishguts Outpost. The Evoker was there alongside The Pumpkin Kingpin and the son of his old enemy Chilblainer named Tinder Snowflake. They were taking Steele and the others. The Illusioner said with confidence as he saw him, "Watcher."

"Illusioner. Evoker. I been waiting for you two to show your faces." The Watcher stated hiding his anger of them.

The Illusioner said "I assure you that this time I am more powerful than ever. No one will stop me." He transformed into Herobrine. Herobrine threw some Golden Gears at The Watcher. The Watcher dodged them. These Golden Gears however turned into Phantoms, some sort of blocky flying undead creatures. Herobrine grinned and said, "See I told you that I am more powerful than ever." The Phantoms weren't that hard to deal with. However, it distracted The Watcher enough for his minions to take everyone. Herobrine grew to giant size and in the process destroy Fishguts Outpost

"You will not win Illusioner" The Watcher said determined. He mustered his power together and threw an energy blast at The Illusioner / Herobrine. It hit him, but it did nothing. He laughed, and a long battle raged on as The Wacther managed to barely survive Herobrine's attacks. Jacques O'Lantern soon returned however. Unexpectedly he aided The Watcher by banishing The Illusioner / Herobrine back to The Blocky World using all his power. "Why?" The Watcher said baffled at his change in loyalty to his master. Before Jacques O'Lantern managed to say anything, he broke into Golden Gears and chunks of Eridium as his power left him. The Watcher still confused try tracking Steele, but she had vanished so he tired tracking Maya. He tracked her down just in time to save her from an insane bandit. The Watcher said "You need to come with me to The Blocky World" as he draw on Maya's siren powers to open a portal leaving to a blocky snowland. "To save the world from The Evoker's monstrous Wither Storm."

"I am not going without Tina and until you tell me who you are? And why you are here?" Maya stated trying to be hiding her fear.

"Your friend is unharmed" He said as a dazed looking Tina appeared. A curious girl if he should say so to be one of two to survive the inhuman slag experiments conducted by Hyperion. He then realized he did not introduce himself. So, he said, "I am The Watcher. I am the guardian of Elpis and Pandora. My enemy, The Evoker and her master will unleash the creature known as The Wither Storm originating from the dimension known as The Blocky World. We must help the others, or The Wither Storm will devour the whole of creation." The Wither Storm was an abomination of nature designed by The Handsome Sorcerer. He had created Withers, and this was one jacked up on pure chunks of Eridium by The Command Block. Only something as powerful as The Ender Dragon or The Destroyer could hope in defeating it. He only said "An artificial creature created by The Evoker based on the legends of The Destroyer" when asked what it was as he did not want to tell them. They travelled to a blocky snowy landscape after he explained why The Destroyer was easy to kill and warned them of the ancient Eridian AI known as PAMA. Entering they encountered his enemy Chilblainer. He had increased in size since the last time they encountered. He warned Tina and Maya, "Watch out, Its Chilblainer. The original snowman."

Chilblainer said slow but loud, "Watcher." He lumbered forward. They fought and The Wacther could tell he had increased in strength since last time since despite Chilblainer managing to hold his own against The Watcher's speed. "I will destroy you."

"You failed every time you tired too" The Watcher stated referencing their other fights that he had dominated.

"This time I will not fail" Chilblainer said before he slammed The Watcher into the ground. Chilblainer laughed as he tried to crush The Watcher with his hands. He nearly succeeded before the fire from Maya's Hellfire caused Chilblainer to hiss in pain. Allowing The Watcher to escape his grasp. The fire started to melt Chilblainer. As Chunks of him fell off, He said "I will return Watcher." He retreated by melting back into the snow. Somehow taking his hat with him. Chilblainer, Frost Biter and Mister Snowflake will have to be dealt with once The Illusioner and The Evoker are defeated. The Wacther led them to The Stronghold, a giant castle containing PAMA and an entrance to The End.


	39. Boll's Fears – Boll

**Do Not Own Borderlands**

 **Rebirth of a Siren**

 **Chapter 39: Boll's Fears – Boll**

The nervous lab rat known as Boll the Siren Hunter was afraid. He had just seen the zombified Roid Rage Psycho tear apart an entire outpost of Bandits working for the Bandit gun manufacturer and their leader The Bandit Queen by himself and wipe out a group of Bloodshots fighting a Crimson Raider. Boll had fled with his Snow Skags to his small camp in the Marrowfields of the Three Horns – Divide so he did not see what happened to the Crimson Raider. Not only was he afraid of the dead of rising from the graves nor the fact that The Roid Rage Psycho had glowing purple eyes but of The Sirens. The glowing eyes on The Roid Rage Psycho meant he had been jacked up with Eridium. Due to his in-depth research into the Sirens, he had found that Eridium originated from The Destroyer's home dimension. He theorized that Eridium contained the power of The Destroyer but more importantly Sirens containing Eridium were some of the most powerful creatures in the universe. Normal Sirens were powerful as one killed The Destroyer. Ones that were jacked up with Eridium like The Roid Rage Psycho were more likely super powerful. Lilith aka The Firehawk was a good example. She had turned into the goddess known as The Firehawk with the help of the shady Incinerator Clayton. Incinerator Clayton had supplied her with a lot of Eridium. The Children of The Firehawk grew as her powers heightened. So, he dreaded the fact that he had no idea how powerful Angel was. His stolen information from Hyperion had told him that Angel had been constantly been injected with Eridium for many years. He shuddered as he thought how powerful she was. This fear had him contact The Covernor and Dahl for protection in exchange for information that he had gathered like the blueprints of Helios during his search into Sirens. He also spent his time finishing off The Fastball, a legendary prototype grenade mod using Tediore parts. He had only managed to create the Explosive version. Corrosive, Incendiary and Shock versions had to wait. Once mass produced, these powerful grenades would hopefully help destroy the sirens that he had tracked down; The Bandit Queen, Lilith and Angel. Maya, he knew was somewhere on Pandora. Steele was also alive according to his research, but he did not know where. The last siren he had no idea about but since the other five had arrived at Pandora that must mean the last is on Pandora as well. He was interrupted from his inner musing by a man in a lab coat ask, "Boll the Siren Hunter?" Boll turned his attention to the man who had two tall hooded men carrying shock Hyperion rifts as guards.

"Yes" He replied.

"I am Clements and I am here with a message from Mister Blake." Clements said. Boll hid his fear of the man who had turned him into a Lab Rat as he took an ECHO Log from him.

He heard his associate Mister Blake say, "Mister Boll, we at Hyperion are sceptical - the bandit Lilith was confirmed dead after the liberation of New Haven. Clements once he had listened to them will pay you. I am sure you understand that we will need to listen to your ECHOs before payment can be processed. I assure you that you will be well rewarded if you are correct." Boll had forgotten this deal after discovering more on Sirens. He had told Hyperion that he had evidence that on the siren Lilith was still alive. Researching her and Sirens more caused him to realize how dangerous they are. Diving down this rabbit hole of information made him forget why he was doing it in the first place.

Boll said, "Let me get them." As he went over to his little tent and pulled out some ECHOs. He handed them over to Clements.

Clements pressed a button and they heard Roland say, "I like this place. Hyperion shouldn't be able to find you here."

Lilith was heard saying, "Thanks. I tried to make it very..."

"Gruesome?" Roland asked.

"I was gonna say cozy." Lilith replied.

"You've strapped charred bandit corpses around the entrance." Roland stated.

"Corpses can be cozy. Kinda like our place in New Haven, before, um..." Lilith started to say.

Roland interrupted, "Yeah, I'm going now."

Lilith said disappointed "Suave, Lilith."

"I hope I am not interrupting anything Milady." A voice belonging Incinerator Clayton said before the ECHO ended.

"Yes, these will do." Clements said with a smile that made Boll worried. He ordered sinisterly, "Bring Mister Boll his reward." Two more Monks carrying chest arrived on the scene. "Good bye Mister Boll." Clements said as he and The Monks left. Boll opened the chest to find only a note and a beeping button. The ground started rumbling. Boll ran for it causing his Snow Skags to scatter. The Gluttonous Thresher then suddenly shallowed the crate and his Skags must to his sadness. The Gluttonous Thresher was a giant Thresher that was known for consuming everything in its path. Threshers originally came from Elpis with two of them were brought to Pandora at the request of Sir Hammerlock. The two brought over are believed to be Terramorphous the Invincible and Old Slappy. Threshers then invaded Pandora relentlessly having no natural predator. The Gluttonous Thresher on the other hand came from the Wildlife Exploitation Preserve and was a product of the slag experiments according to some files Boll had found. Boll threw a Fastball. It hit The Gluttonous Thresher. This made it winch in pain when the grenade exploded. The Gluttonous Thresher decided to flee from the threat that could hurt it. This wasn't the end of Boll's troubles as The Monks hadn't left. They fired at Boll who retreated towards Sanctuary. More Monks appeared from nowhere to try and cut him off. Fortunately, Boll was saved by some Heavy Nomads. Heavy Nomads were Nomads wearing more armour and most of the time duel wielded rocket launchers. These Nomads were led by another Taskmaster. This one bigger then the first. Once The Monks were dead. They came over and the leader, the second Taskmaster, said, "I am The Nomad Overlord, the new leader of The Nomads after The Taskmaster's death. The Queen would like to see you."

"The Bandit Queen?" He said trembling.

The Nomad Overlord said "Yes. Now get in" indicating a nearby Bandit Technical.


	40. Atlas Shall Rise Again - Vulcana

**Do Not Own Borderlands**

 **Rebirth of a Siren**

 **Chapter 40: Atlas Shall Rise Again** **\- Vulcana**

A proud member of the Omega Squad Vulcana was glad to serve Atlas again. Well what remained of Atlas after it fell. She had no idea how Atlas could have fallen so far. When she had been sent to Pandora by Atlas to kill The Four Vault Hunters that wiped out most of the forces on Pandora by Admiral Mikey, Atlas still held planets like Eden-5 with an iron grip. Granted at this point the original leader of the squad, Athena, had turned on her sisters and had disappeared off the map. Helicon managed to do a decent job of leading them. General Knoxx had called on her and her team to eliminate The Vault Hunters. Before the mission, Vulcana studied the hunters. She was astonished when she found out that the four of them had wiped out nearly entire Crimson Lance forces on Pandora. Even if most of them were press ganged locals controlled by a few officers like Commandant Steele that were dumped there for various reasons, it was still an achievement. She had been confident that Atlas' best assassins excluding Athena could handle the four of them. She had been wrong and was killed for her over confidence. This was not the end of her story as she somehow found herself in Hallowed Hollow. She had been greeted by a T.K Baha saying, "Welcome to Hallowed Hollow, the only community for Pandora's exiled and retired undead." Learning that she was undead, she soon met up with her sisters; Helicon, Hera, Minerva and Ceresia not so long after. Commander Ajax, Kyros, Typhon and a whole lot of the defeat Crimson Lance troops had also found their way to Hallowed Hollow after being killed by the Vault Hunters. Vulcana was amazed that so many of Crimson Lance's finest troops were killed by a mere four vault hunters. She was also dishearten after a still living employee, Doctor Cassius Leclemaine, the overseer of The Atlas Bio Dome Facility, contacted them. This prompted Commander Ajax and Helicon to decide to send Kyros, Typhon and some Crimson Lance troops to secure his location so he was protected since he was a valuable member to have if Atlas were to rebuild itself. He had found them after trying every Atlas frequency after hearing of the death of General Knoxx. General Pollux had released a message stating that the Hyperion Corporation were seizing complete control of the Atlas Corporation assets and were forcing them to declare bankruptcy. With most of the high-ranking officials having been murdered or jumped ship to Hyperion, Atlas were in no state to fight off Hyperion's takeover. The other major companies did not do a thing to stop Hyperion's takeover. Dahl did not like Atlas due to their outgoing war over various planets. Jakobs were too busy dealing with the fallout of Doctor Ned's twisted zombie experiments to notice. Maliwan and Tediore were quick to declare themselves neutral. Torgue's new president stated he will not aid them. S&S Munitions were on the brink of collapse themselves with the rise of the cheaper Scav and Bandit brands so couldn't help even if they wanted too. Vladof simply did not care. Corraza was in fact a scam by its CEO, Mister Corraza who had scammed millions out of their money. Gearbox's CEO's son was a Hyperion Executive. In fact, the only two companies who wanted to help, Anshin and Pangolin were too scared to go against the might of Hyperion as they had no standing armies. Due to this General Pollux ordered all remaining personal still loyal to Atlas to go underground. Commander Ajax and Helicon tried to get in contract with General Pollux but had no luck. It seemed as he had vanished of the map after releasing his message. Commander Ajax and Helicon decided to help General Pollux out by securing Hallowed Hollow as an Atlas stronghold. This gave Vulcana and the rest of them purpose since they had nothing else. So, this was why Hera, Minerva, Ceresia and herself were sent out to exterminate the Pumpkin Kingpin and his lackies. This was when Vulcana scumbled onto an unexpected sight, a living Commandant Steele fighting a strange glowing skeleton. Vulcana killed him and Steele grabbed his bones. "Alright, now you got the enchanted bone, head to the blacksmith and forge yourself a skeleton key. While you there say hi to Sully the Blacksmith for me" T.K Baha said. Sully the Blacksmith was a neutral party as while he wasn't on the Pumpkin Kingpin's side, he also did not reach out to them. She recognized Steele from her days training with the Omega squad.

Vulcana knelt in front of a confused looking Steele and stated to her genuinely, "Commandant, it is good to see you again."

"Vulcana, what are doing here?" asked Steele. Vulcana explained to her that she was killed by The Vault Hunters and no idea why they came back but believed it to down to Doctor Ned's experiments. Vulcana brought Steele to the creepy town where they had set up shop.

Helicon intermediately noticed their arrival, she said outlining their plan, "Commandant Steele, I wasn't expecting you to arrive, but It is good you are here. We can do with your help in defeating Doctor Ned and Jacques O'Lantern so we can take over Hallowed Hollow as the first step in retaking Pandora for Atlas. Even if we are dead, we will still serve Atlas."

"Atlas is long gone" Steele confirming Doctor Cassius' message.

Helicon said with determination that all of her sister's shared, "It is not gone if you are still around. We will serve you directly in that case and rebuild Atlas starting with gaining control of Hallowed Hollow." Also, it was to show Commandant Steele that they considered her their leader since she had been given full authority over Pandora before her death and was also higher rank within Atlas then Doctor Cassius, Commander Ajax and Helicon. General Pollux was the only known person still alive of higher rank but on Pandora, Steele would still be the highest authority since Atlas gave her full power to do what she wished with the planet when she arrived and never officially took that back. Their reunion was ruined by the appearance of a Nightmare Skrakk Hive controlled by whoever was taking the form of Doctor Ned and General Knoxx. Commander Ajax arrived back on the scene to help them fight off them. Sully the Blacksmith and The Black Queen helped them finally defeat them by gifting Steele the impressive Nukem rocket launcher.

"Commandant" was all Commander Ajax said when meeting Steele as he was a man of few words. He seemed unsurprised to see her but who knew what he thought. With Steele, Jacques O'Lantern wasn't hard to deal with as he just left. Vulcana noticed he and his minions enter a portal soon after this. This was not strange but the fact she thought she saw a pot belled loader bot inside the portal. Vulcana just ignored this thinking she was seeing things. Steele picked up the gold gear he left them, and they were transported to a blocky world surrounded by blocky Zombies. Once the Zombies were killed, agents of the super computer known as PAMA known as The Phantoms had captured them. Before they know it, they were brought to the thing pretending to be Doctor Ned, The Illusioner and having other people thrown in their cage. One woman seemed to be Steele's girlfriend as she clung to Steele as if her life depended on it. Vulcana smiled at the sight of a slightly warmer version of the feared Atlas commandant. She allowed Angel to hold on and rubbed her back. However, a smirking Evoker and two Magma Golems took Steele away from them not soon after the arrival of a young girl with a metal arm that she learned was Gaige.

Her words to them were "Prepare yourselves for The Wither Storm." Vulcana and her sisters silently agreed that they will get the best chance they had to restore Atlas back no matter what.


	41. The Gearbox Hunter's Guild - Mr Corraza

**Do Not Own Borderlands**

 **Rebirth of a Siren**

 **Chapter 41: The Gearbox Hunter's Guild – Mister Corraza**

The Corraza CEO, Mister Corraza, the ugly owner of the Corraza Company, arrived at The Aegrus Sophisticates' Lodge in Hunter's Grotto for The Gearbox Hunter's Guild's 300th summit carrying a suitcase. Gearbox Soldiers stood outside. They wore heavy armour and wielded Gearbox made assault rifts. "Name?" asked one of the guards.

"Mister Corraza" Mister Corraza replied and pulling out the legendary E-tech Hyperion sniper rifle known as The Longbow as his ID since he designed it and The Hunter's Guild uses each member's legendary sniper rift as their ID. He used E-tech as it was Eridium based technology so was more advanced than normal weapons. It was incendiary, so it will burn his targets. Entering the Lodge, he saw that the other members apart from their leader were already there. The Hyperion Executive and son of the leader, Lord Maximillian Washington XIII or just Max with the Hyperion Invader. He was a handsome charming man in a suit. The Dahl Officer, Corporeal James Harrison with his Dahl Pitchfork. He wore a full set of Dahl armour. The Jacobs Investor, The beautiful cowgirl Alice von Kaiser with her Jacobs Skullmasher. Lastly The Vladof Twins and board members of said company, Anastasia Romanov and Natasha Romanoff with the Vladof White Death and the Vladof Lyuda. He had no idea why they had different last names since they were identical twins and were rumoured to be nobility of some planet that he forgot of the top of his head. Max came over to Mister Corraza.

"Welcome Mister Corraza." Max greeted with a charming smile. "We were waiting for you to arrive. Have you got Sir Hammerlock's Evolutionary Injector?"

Mister Corraza replied with "He wasn't even in Sanctuary, so it was easy to take it from his lodgings." Mister Corraza asked handing over the suitcase, "Where is Lord Washington?"

"Father will be arriving shortly." Max replied dismissively. "I will be hosting tonight's meeting before he arrives." He said in a louder voice, "Welcome fellow members to our 300th summit. If you follow me to the meeting room. I have a presentation I would like you all to see." He led them into a side room showing a picture of a large Varkid. "Vermivorous the Invincible. The most powerful Varkid in existence and one of the Invincibles." The group all had that same thought of Mister Corraza, that would be a good challenge to kill. That why Lord Washington formed the group. To hunt the most dangerous game that they could find in the universe. Most of the time it was the Invincibles, super powerful creatures that were hard to find and even harder to kill. Max continued on with "Unfortunately, no one has found a way to summon this creature. However, I have found out a way to summon the goddess of the Varkids. We all know Varkids change forms. Well Vermivorous is the find link in that chain of Varkid forms. Normally it will be impossible and uncontrollable to try and force Varkids to transform into Vermivorous. Mister Corraza was kind enough to recover Sir Hammerlock's Evolutionary Injector. He was going to use it to study Varkid morphing qualities. We will use it to force their evolution into Vermivorous." Mister Corraza smiled with pride at Max complimenting him.

Alice von Kaiser asked clearly not impressed, "What is so special about Vermivorous? I mean we killed so many Invincibles and none of them were special enough for us to come a planet under threat of a plant destroying superweapon. I mean at least Handsome Jack is planning to unleash something we could hunt. A plant destroying superweapon is not something we can destroy."

"Good question Miss Kaiser." Max said. "Any Varkid can evolve into Vermivorous even if one has already been summoned. Meaning we can use it to summon as many as we want."

"That is not a good enough reason for me to stay." Alice said storming out of the room. Corporeal Harrison and The Vladof Twins also looked unconvinced. Before they too could leave The Gearbox CEO, Lord Maximillian Washington XII with his Maliwan Volcano (The original model which costed him a lot to get his hands on and not the newer model) entered the room with two more Gearbox Soldiers. His was confined to a super advanced hovering wheel chair since he had a horrible run in with a massive armoured female skag in a cavern near Lynchwood that he called The Demon. Which also costed him his left arm and his right eye as well as both of his legs. He had a cybernetic eye in placement of his lost eye. He did not bother to replace his legs, but he did replace his arm with a robotic one.

"Now now, Corporeal Harrison, Miss Romanov and Miss Romanoff, don't leave yet. We haven't got to the main purpose of this meeting." Lord Washington said. "We are not now only here to hunt Vermivorous but all the creatures on Pandora. There are so many unique creatures rumoured to live on this planet. Madame Von Bartlesby, Old Slappy, The Leviathan, Thermitage, of course The Demon and too many other creatures to count. This time we will also be hunting the most dangerous game of them all…. Man."

"Man?" Natasha exclaimed confused.

"More accurately, The Savages. Natives of Pandora that only remain here on in the continent of Aegrus." Lord Washington explained. "We can safely hunt these people as they have no protection and will be a new challenge as they are organized to some degree. Their witch doctors can be dangerous. We will not have to worry about Eos, Right Corporeal Harrison."

Corporeal Harrison said unsure, "I'm not certain what you mean Lord Washington."

"I mean that Colonel Zarpedon was beaten before and will be beaten again. So, we will not need to worry about this, I assure you that Colonel Zarpedon will fall." Lord Washington said very confident. "Mister Corraza" He said making Mister Corraza sit up straighter.

"Yes, Lord Washington."

"I want you to test Sir Hammerlock's Evolutionary Injector in the Tundra Express to see if it will work." Lord Washington ordered of him.

"It shall be done." Mister Corraza replied to Lord Washington. He meant it as it be a great thing for him to be the first to kill Vermivorous.

"Corporeal Harrison will stay with my son here to find where The Savages are based while Miss Romanov and Miss Romanoff will help me deal with The Demon once and for all. Miss Kaiser has been sent to find The Invincible Son of Crawmerax the Invincible since Crawmerax himself had already been killed." Lord Washington ordered. "We will regroup when either The Invincible Son of Crawmerax the Invincible or the home of the Savages are found."


	42. Clash with Hyperius - Maya

**Do Not Own Borderlands**

 **Rebirth of a Siren**

 **Sorry for the slightly shorter chapter**

 **Chapter 42: Clash with Hyperius The Invincible - Maya**

Maya, Tina and The Watcher were heading towards The Stronghold, a giant castle containing PAMA and an entrance to The End according to The Watcher after driving off the giant snowman known Chilblainer. Maya would do anything to save Steele so was willing to infiltrate the castle. The Watcher commented, "Strange there is no Prismarine Soldiers or Golems guarding this place"

As they entered the seemly empty castle, a robotic voice said over an intercom system, "Welcome Watcher, Tiny Tina and Maya the Siren. I am PAMA. I have been expecting you. Please follow the lights to me." The group having no choice follow the lights to a giant room containing a massive containing a giant smiley face. "Welcome again."

"Where is everyone?" The Watcher demanded.

"Everyone has fled as The Master approaches since he has taken out The Illusioner for the moment after forcing The Pumpkin Kingpin to work for him." The Watcher nodded in response seemly knowing who the Master was and how whoever The Pumpkin Kingpin was dealt with The Illusioner.

Maya however did not know so asked interrupting PAMA, "The Master?"

"The Master is the Seraph Custodian and controls the Seraph Guardians." PAMA explained. "He is a powerful entity who until recently had been trapped with the magic of The Handsome Sorcerer." Not really helped but now she knew of The Seraph Custodian.

"I remained here." PAMA continued. "As I have seen the future. The Illusioner's creation will awaken and destroy the only one who can kill the Seraph Custodian Master…." PAMA trailed off as explosions rocked the castle. PAMA went dead.

"Hello what do we have here." Hyperius The Invincible stated strolling into the room with dozens of Hyperius Minions following behind.

The Wachter stated to Maya and Tina, "I will hold of Hyperius. You must stop The Evoker from summoning whatever she is trying to before it's too late." Maya dragged Tina away just as Hyperius fired a SMG that emitted a loud noise that teared though Maya and Tina when fired. This sound shattered PAMA's screen. The Watcher waved his hand and the sound was gone. The Watcher still looked uncomfortable.

The Watcher said urgently, "Quickly down the corridor as I can't stand up to the power of The Bane for much longer." Maya hurried down the corridor while a seemly unlimited supply of Hyperius Minions converged on them. Maya used The Hornet on them. PAMA rambled on as they ran, "The Bane was designed by Hyperius under the directive of The Master. It is a power SMG with the power to stop foes with its tearrifying sound when it is fired. Not only that but it powerful enough by itself to tear anything in its path." The rush of Hyperius Minions came to suddenly end when the corridor turned left. Turning left revealed a WAR Loader with a pot belly waiting for them. The War Hyperius Minion fired it big massive guns as it stomped forward. Maya and Tina dodged its attack by ducking back around the corner. PAMA said unhelpfully, "That War Hyperius Minion is blocking the exit." Maya used Phaselock and fired The Hornet. Unfortunately, The War Hyperius Minion was tougher then the regular Hyperius Minion, so it wasn't enough to take him out. Phaselock timed out and The War Hyperius Minion started firing and advancing again. Tina then threw some explosives right as The War Hyperius Minion lifted one of its legs up to move forward. The resulting explosion knock it over. It sat there wiggling on the ground. Maya fired again multiply times. The War Hyperius Minion died. Passing it, Tina and Maya continued and entered a room containing a square portal with strange eye things embedded on the frame.

"I'm afraid you are not going anywhere." Hyperius said appearing from nowhere alongside two more War Hyperius Minions. He blocked their way to the portal. They tried backing up, but another War Hyperius Minion appeared behind them. "The plans of the master must advance. Kill them." The three War Hyperius Minion powered up their big guns. Tina pulled Maya to the ground and rolled out of the way as the three War Hyperius Minions fired and killed each other. Maya used Phaselock on Hyperius but it only staggered him. This allowed Tina and Maya to escape into the portal. They arrived at the barren End in no time at all. In the distance was a glowing light so they two of them headed towards it. There they found The Evoker, a group of Prismarine Soldiers, an unconscious Steele and The Illusioner. The Illusioner was channelling power from Steele into the command block. They catch The Illusioner say, "Arise Invincible Sentinel. Destroy the Seraph Custodian. The one known as Master Gee."


	43. The End of The Old Prospector - Zeke

**Do Not Own Borderlands**

 **Rebirth of a Siren**

 **Chapter 43: The End of The Old Prospector - Prospector Zeke**

The elderly Nomad known as Prospector Zeke was an Ex Dahl mine overseer in charge of The Mount Molehill Mine and all its miners and his was currently relaxing in his cabin. He was led to this spot by The Evoker and Geary. He had managed to keep control of the miners despite Dahl leaving Pandora with brute force and the alliance with The Evoker. He and his miners kept themselves away from the mini cold war between Flesh-Stick and the siren known as The Bandit Queen. The Bandit Queen's men had seized control of most of the area. Her lackey Flyboy had even set up a thriving Buzzard Academy. While Flesh-Stick had only the entirety of Meltwater Crossing. It seemed like Flesh-Stick would easily fall to The Bandit Queen, but he was good allies with Mordo Sophis and in extension Hyperion, so they were stuck in a stalemate meaning at least for now they ignored each other. Zeke suspected something would set them of eventually. However, these weren't the main threat in the area as varkids seemly led by a large varkid named by Tiny Tina as Madame Von Bartlesby had spread across the entire Tundra Express without much trouble. Frist appearing at the abandoned farm owned by the decreased Old Man Johnson before they started spreading everywhere. Zeke theorized that they somehow burrowed up from the Caustic Caverns as The Mount Molehill Mine deepest mines had breached into it and it too was full of varkids as well as other creatures. They had recovered The One Gear [a giant golden gear] from said caverns for Zeke's boss, the mysterious being known as The Evoker. The Evoker then took the gear elsewhere while Zeke used the mine to dig up Eridium. Zeke was drawn from his thoughts by the appearance of one of his miners, a unique Goliath known as The One-Armed Bandit. He only had one arm and for some reason wore a slot machine on his back. He was working for Zeke under the direction of The Evoker. He said, "Prospector Zeke."

"Yes" Zeke replied.

"Reports from our spy Will have stated that a group of foreigners have arrived in the area. These foreigners have set up in the old Varkid Ranch Observatory and have taken over the entire ranch area." Will was working for The One-Armed Bandit so meant he also worked for Zeke.

"How does that affect us." Zeke stated not caring about some people doing whatever they were doing.

"Well Will reported that they are injecting Varkids with something hoping to summon Vermivorous The Invincible. They however are failing as only mutant Varkids are summoned which are promptly killed" The One-Armed Bandit reported. Zeke thought about what he had said and the thought of multiple Vermivorous The Invincibles arriving were terrifying especially since Master Gee would be able to control them. The Evoker had warned him about The Master. He agreed with her that Master Gee was a powerful threat. With an army of multiple Vermivorous, Master Gee would be able to cause a lot of trouble.

"Tell Will to keep an eye on them and report any changes to me. We must not allow them to summon even one Vermivorous. Tell him to inform me intermediately if there is an even slight hint of Master Gee or his lacky Hyperius" Zeke ordered The One-Armed Bandit. He complied also knowing of the threat of Master Gee. Zeke was no longer relaxed after this. He tired however to relax again. He was disturbed this time by one of his miners knocking on his door.

A voice said, "Prospector."

He said annoyed as he wanted to relax, "What."

"We have found something in the mines near the Caustic Caverns" The miner reported. Zeke followed the miner into the mine and then into the depths of one of the mine shafts. The miner led Zeke to where the Golden Gear had been located. A square portal with strange eye things in a frame had appeared where it once stood. Other miners were staring at it with awe.

He frowned and asked the miner, "When did it appear?"

"Ten minutes ago." The miner replied.

"Seal the shaft. We don't want to encounter any trouble without warning."

"Will do Prospector."

"Miners move out." Zeke ordered his miners. The miners started to leave when Angel and Maya fell out of the portal.

Angel said panicking, "Where's Steele?" The Miners pointed their guns at the three of them.

Zeke interrupted whatever Maya was going to say, "Well what do we had here?" Angel eyes widened, and she tried to hide behind Maya. Maya rolled her eyes. "You two are coming with me, The Evoker would be interesting to know that two Sirens have appeared here." Sounds of rumblings are heard and agitated Varkids buried out everywhere. They attacked the miners. This allowed Maya and Angel to escape. Zeke took out the Varkids that tried taking him out. The Varkids must have been agitated by the group of foreigners experimenting on them. Zeke chased after the two sirens as the portal dissolved away. Varkids were swarming the mine shafts directly from the Caustic Caverns. Zeke decided that he will not risk his life to find two sirens so fled towards the surface. As he reached the mine entrance, he ordered some miners who were about to head into the mine for their shift. "Seal of the entire mine. Varkids are swarming the mines."

"Right away Prospector." One of the miners said before the group of miners got to work in sealing of the mines. He exited the mine and intermediately froze as Varkids were attacking the miners outside. He spotted Madame Von Bartlesby bearing right down onto him. His last thoughts were that he hoped that Varkids wouldn't takeover Pandora. Everything went black as Madame Von Bartlesby attacked him before he could run.


	44. The Bestest Foe Ever Fought - Gaige

**Do Not Own Borderlands**

 **Rebirth of a Siren**

 **Chapter 44: The Bestest Foe Ever Fought – Gaige**

Gaige, Felicity, Ajax, Angel, Steve and The Omega Squad, having been freed by someone named Alex, rushed towards the location The Evoker had taken Steele. It was in the direction of a bright glowing light was. There they found The Evoker, a group of Prismarine Soldiers, an unconscious Steele and The Illusioner. The Illusioner was channelling power from Steele into the command block. They catch The Illusioner say, "Arise Invincible Sentinel. Destroy the Seraph Custodian. The one known as Master Gee." The block transformed into a humanoid, multi-faced warrior with a body seemingly carved from stone. The Evoker seemed disappointed. The Illusioner smiled sinisterly. The Illusioner waved his hands Gaige, Felicity, Ajax, Alex, Angel, Steve, The Omega Squad, Maya and Tina appeared right in front of him. He seemed to not care one bit that they had escaped / arrived. He looked over them. His eyes seemed to linger on Felicity. He banished Ajax, Felicity and The Omega Squad with a flick of his fingers to god knows where. He then dropped Steve and Alex on the ground. They merged with him. He said pleased with himself, "Well Done you have fallen right into my grasp it seems. I am so glad that I don't have to track you down. I am so sorry about this, but I assure you that this is for the best. Master Gee won't be as merciful as I am."

"Damn right he won't be." Hyperius said arriving on the scene with his minions.

"Hyperius how did you get here?" The Illusioner said baffled.

"He followed me," The Watcher said also arriving on the scene from a different direction. Hyperius,

The Illusioner and The Watcher had a three-way standoff. The Evoker had disappeared. Gaige and the others dropped to the floor and heard The Watcher say, "Quickly head to the portal I opened before it closes." All four of ran in a direction knowing where to go for some reason. Maya picked up Steele.

The Illusioner ordered, "Invincible Sentinel after them." Gaige glanced back to see The Illusioner, Hyperius and The Watcher fighting each other with very fast movements. Hyperius Minions were fighting the Prismarine Soldiers. The Invincible Sentinel chased after them. He was very fast. Gaige lagged the others despite Tina being the smallest and Maya carrying Steele. Tina was very fast for her size. Invincible Sentinel soon caught up with Gaige as the portal was in sight. Maya, Steele and Angel entered the portal as The Invincible Sentinel attack Gaige with his weapon. Tina stopped seeing Gaige was in trouble. She threw explosives knocking The Invincible Sentinel off. The Invincible Sentinel advanced on Gaige who fired wildly. Gaige then grinned psychotically as her darker crazier side came out to play. 'Dark' Gaige fired more bullets and The Invincible Sentinel was hit a few times but kept on coming at Gaige.

'Dark' Gaige said smiling wider, "Good a challenge for me." She then laughed manically as The Invincible Sentinel tried to hit her. 'Dark' Gaige dodged with ease and fired more shots like a madwoman. All of these missed The Invincible Sentinel but ricocheted off the floor and nearby rocks hitting him anyway. The Invincible Sentinel went down. 'Dark' Gaige then watched on disappointed as The Invincible Sentinel dissolved away leaving behind a cracked Command Block. "Pity". 'Dark' Gaige said before Gaige came back to herself. Gaige allowed Tina to led her away from what remained of The Invincible Sentinel. Her darker side was helpful, but Gaige was partly frightened to lose herself. She shook her head not wanting to think about it. Another portal opened, and a group of The Frost Nippers / Snowmen emerged. 'Dark' Gaige once again took over and the snowmen did not stand a chance. 'Dark' Gaige entered the portal hoping to find something challenging. Tina followed. On the other side of portal, a landscape covered in snow. 'Dark' Gaige grinned as Frost Nippers / Snowmen were everywhere.

The robotic voice of The Dahl Announcer started saying, "This an emergency broadcast by Dahl." The very same voice that talked after The Covernor and Zarpedon speeches.

A female voice said "This is Cassandra the Undying, Brigadier of Dahl. I am talking to you to say that with the demise of your Covernor, Felicity Empyrean has entrusted me in taking over Dahl's efforts on Pandora. I am sure we will push Hyperion of Pandora in due time especially since our very own Doctor Freeze will be at Gluttony Gulch. I hope all of you give support to Doctor Freeze. Anyway, despite our recent setbacks, we managed to gain control of The Friendship Gulag and The Dahl 3rd Brigade Memorial Dam. We have also reclaimed Drakensburg II from The Lost Legion. So, People of Pandora don't worry about the Eos Space Station as we will soon retake it from Colonel Zarpedon. Cassandra the Undying out."

The Dahl Announcer said "This had been an emergency broadcast by Cassandra the Undying. Sponsored by our new ally Torgue. Torgue for when you want explosions, explosions and did we say EXPLOSIONS." 'Dark' Gaige grinned as Gluttony Gulch seemed to a good place to go to. 'Dark' Gaige continued to kill Frost Nippers as she walked along with Tina taking out a few ones she misses.

Another voice was heard over intercoms, "Deputy Winger here. I like to assure residents that The Sheriff and I are doing all we can to drive off The Snowmen invading Lynchwood. I like to remind that residents should remain in their homes until this crisis is over." 'Dark' Gaige then rushed towards the voice location as Deputy Winger then said, "I like to say that reports of a giant snowman heading towards town are false. I like to assure you again that the snowmen will be dealt with it so no need to worry about." 'Dark' Gaige knew he was lying as she could hear the worry in his voice. She rushed towards Lynchwood just in time to see Mister Snowflake heading towards the town.


	45. Boll's ECHOs - Clements

**Do Not Own Borderlands**

 **Rebirth of a Siren**

 **Chapter 45:** **Boll's ECHOs – Clements**

Clements, the assistant to Mordo Sophis was travelling back with the ECHOs that proves Lilith was still alive. Mordo Sophis hated Sirens like a passion since the one named Maya murdered his son, Brother Stephen Sophis in cold blood. In fact, Mordo once told him, "While Baron Flynt was using 'medicinal' drugs, he did know his stuff. Sirens are dangerous, I should know one killed my son in cold blood. Their powers are limitless making them a dangerous threat that must be destroyed or controlled. One even used the key to unleased the destroyer and another did the killing blow. We must destroy everyone no matter what. We will only be truly safe once all six are destroyed." Mordo took over the Monks once his son had died since Clements remembered had ordered him to get transport for a large group, so they can get to The Wildlife Preserve. Clements while they were driving decided to listen to the other two ECHOs.

He put the on the second of the three which started out with Roland saying, "So what's the emergen…"

Lilith interrupted rather panicky, "I... liquified a guy

Roland said after a pause, "Come again?"

Lilith replied with shaky, "I was out with Incinerator Clayton the other day and I used some of that Eridium stuff and I accidently liquified one of those worshipper guys."

Roland said with disapproval, "I don't like that Clayton fellow giving you Eridium."

Lilith said, "The Eridium stuff is awesome. I don't know if it's because of the Vault opening, or being a Siren, or maybe both but using it strengths me."

Roland said back, "Yeah but it caused you to liquify a guy and you look really pale."

Lilith said dismissive, "Yeah, I passed out a few times. But this could be huge! Clayton says that my power grows every day."

Roland said once again with disapproval, "I don't like you spending so much time with that man."

"He's a good friend of mine plus he is keeping the bandits here in line." Lilith said, "I think you should leave."

Roland said, "But…."

"Milady told you leave." The hard voice of Incinerator Clayton said ending this ECHO as well. This caused him to worry slightly if she was using Eridium regularly then it would increase her power tenfold. He made the note to down to tell Mordo this, so they can prepare. Maya fortunately was somewhat immune to Eridium as Brother Sophis before his demise tried to increase Maya's power with the stuff, but it did nothing. He glanced around, and they had only reached The Highlands so he put on the third and last ECHO.

This one started with Lilith asked, "Clayton are you sure that saw Steele alive?"

Incinerator Clayton said, "I would never lie to you Milady. I saw them myself whist on my usual wall killing Nomads."

Roland interrupted, "Sorry I'm late."

Lilith just said bluntly, "Whatever. You can leave."

Roland said confused, "What, I'm sorry? I just got here."

"She said leave." Incinerator Clayton reiterated.

"I am too busy to talk but hey, if you want to hang out, I can just give up this Firehawk thing and let our enemies overwhelm." Lilith stated.

"I talk you later then." Roland said.

Incinerator Clayton then said with sinister undertones that Lilith must have missed ending the third ECHO, "You made the right choice. He is only holding you back." Clements made some notes on this but this one wasn't that helpful apart from hinting that Commandant Steele was still alive. He is disturbed from his note taking by a call on his ECHO.

Mordo Sophis said, "Clements."

"Yes Sir." Said Clements.

"I need you to meet with my new ally Smash-Head at Fink's Slaughterhouse in The Fridge. He is the leader of The Fridge and he wants an alliance with us. Do all you can to secure him. His brother Crank will be outside waiting for you." Mordo Sophis said signing off.

"Men head to Fink's Slaughterhouse." The drive turned the vehicle and headed towards The Fridge.

The robotic voice of The Dahl Announcer started saying, "This an emergency broadcast by Dahl." Clements listened to see what they wanted. The Covernor's arrival was unexpected and made Mordo worried that Dahl would invade the preserve.

The feared Dahl commander known as Cassandra the Undying said "This is Cassandra the Undying, Brigadier of Dahl. I am talking to you to say that with the demise of your Covernor, Felicity Empyrean has entrusted me in taking over Dahl's efforts on Pandora." Clements paled as Cassandra the Undying was rumoured to be unkillable. Hence the Undying part of name plus her Dahl Immortals (Similar to the Lost Legion Eternals) would cause trouble for Hyperion. "I am sure we will push Hyperion of Pandora in due time especially since our very own Doctor Freeze will be at Gluttony Gulch. I hope all of you give support to Doctor Freeze." Clements made a note to contract Motor Momma to see if she was still interested in a sponsorship as Dahl had Doctor Freeze and Piston. Perhaps Smash-Head or his bother Crank would be interested.

He caught The Dahl Announcer saying, "This had been an emergency broadcast by Cassandra the Undying. Sponsored by our new ally Torgue. Torgue for when you want explosions, explosions and did we say EXPLOSIONS." This meant that President Smith must have allied with Dahl. Since he had taken over from Mister Torgue, that man's ambition seemed to know no limits. This was when they reached The Fridge. Waiting for them was the goliath Crank and a couple of Midgets wearing skull masks and adorning themselves with bones known Midget Boners.

Clements said to Crank, "I am here to see Smash-Head."

Crank said, "CRANK LEAD YOU TO SMASH-HEAD." Crank and The Midget Boners led Clements and The Monks into The Fridge. Clements caught sight of a poster with a woman with red eyes and a shield. Underneath was come and see The Gladiator Tonight, only at Fink's Slaughterhouse.


	46. UnDeadlift - Nisha (The Sheriff)

**Do Not Own Borderlands**

 **Rebirth of a Siren**

 **Chapter 46:** **UnDeadlift - Nisha**

Nisha awoke to find herself tied up in a post. The last thing she remembered was leaving Sanctuary after talking with Moxxi before everything went black. She found herself inside a dark cave. Two Scavs in stolen Dahl uniforms were nearby. Scavs were as bad as Bandits to Nisha. It was a strange slight as the last time she saw them was on Elpis when she had encountered a ton of them after she alongside Athena, Wilhelm, a Fake Jack, Aurelia and weirdly a Claptrap were hired by Jack to help save Elpis. Seeing them on Pandora was strange and somewhat unnerving. The Scavs were engrossed in a conversation so Nisha started to make her escape. "I heard that Cassandra the Undying is coming here to Pandora due to The Covenror's demise, Frank"

Frank replied with, "I hope not Sid as my mate Dan swore that he saw her get shot in the heart and die. Then five minutes later boom back to her feet." Nisha frowned as she hadn't heard of a Cassandra the Undying.

Sid said terrified, "Really? Then I hope I am wrong. Anyway, don't you think Pandora is so weird. I mean its so many differences to Elpis."

"I know. No Oz kits nor lasers in sight." Frank said disheartened

"I miss jumping around in the low gravity" Sid said now also disheartened. "I sure do miss the thrill that we could run out of Oxygen. What are we doing here anyway?"

"No Idea. UnDeadlift doesn't tell us nothing." Frank said rather put out by this fact. Nisha thought it was very similar to Deadlift, the Scav leader they fought for the lovey Janey Springs. Nisha smiled when she thought of Janey as they had become close during her trip to Elpis. Janey had kept in contact after all these years. Nisha dismissed it as just as a similar name. The Two Scavs stopped talking as a hulking figure entered. Nisha froze as it was indeed Deadlift. She froze as he had been dead the last time she saw him. Frank greeted him as "UnDeadlift".

Sid greeted with, "We have her for you." He ignored them. UnDeadlift strolled over to Nisha. Before he could say anything, Nisha managed to free herself. She flipped over him. She shot two pistol shots which found their mark and killed Frank and Sid instantly with a shot to the head. She shot at him multiple times, but it failed to kill him.

UnDeadlift cried out, "Its UnDeadlift Time!" Before he gave chase. UnDeadlift chased her through the cave but Nisha being smart shot the roof. Causing the ceiling to collapse burying UnDeadlift. Nisha ran right onto the snowy terrain of The Southern Self below Liar's Berg. She made her way to Liar's Berg to discover Scavs had taken over Liar's Berg. Nisha crept up onto the Scavs hanging around a fire.

One of them was saying, "UnDeadlift gives me the shivers."

Another said as Nisha killed them with well-placed shots to the head, "I know but…." Nisha easily took out the Scavs inhibiting Liar's Berg. All the homes were trashed as Nisha searched the town for somewhere to contract Deputy Winger, a loyal lackey. He had saved her life when she arrived in Lynchwood. So, she had deputised him. It was a good choice as he was vital in Lynchwood's running smoothly. As she approached the graveyard area, she spotted a strange man looking like a skeleton and carrying a staff with a strange horned skull on it standing on the cliff next to the dead Donkey Mong. "Miss Kadam, I suspected that you would have escaped. I am afraid that you need to be out of the way for The Evoker's plans." He then said, "Arise my minions." He waved his staff and the dead Bullymongs and Monglets were reanimated. He then said, "Goodbye Miss Kadsm." Undead Bullymongs and Undead Monglets attacked Nisha forcing her to retreat into town. Unfortunately for Nisha, the dead Bandits and Scavs in Liar's Berg were also brought back to life. With being blocked on both sides Nisha braced herself for death. However, a woman in old Atlas armour without the helmet arrived onto the scene. She had purple glowing eyes and wielded an Eridian Cannon. She had strange tattoos on her face. She blasted apart the remaining undead with energy blasts.

She stated rather factual, "I see that you had encountered Simon's handiwork."

"Simon?" asked Nisha.

"A powerful necromancer in league with Doctor Ned." She said blasting more of undead. "Anyway, I hadn't introduced myself. You can call me Cass."

"Nisha." Nisha only stated not wanting Cass to attack her if she did not like Jack. Especially since the only people who wore old Atlas amour were the old Crimson Lance with The Crimson Raiders. A resurrected Donkey Mong also with purple glowing eyes jumped Cass from nowhere. This caused Cass to drop her Eridian Cannon. Nisha picked up the Eridian Cannon. It was very heavy, but Nisha managed to blast Undead Donkey Mong off Cass. This however did not kill Undead Donkey Mong. It only angered him. He moved into attacking but this time Cass sliced his head off with a sword glowing purple. This time he was killed for the second time.

Cass said taking back her cannon, "Simon had jacked this one with Eridium. Making them even more powerful." Simon then arrived on the scene riding an Undead King Mong. He too had purple glowing eyes and glowing purple veins all over his body.

"I see you dealt with my Undead Donkey Mong, but I am sure that you won't be about to deal with Emperor Mong." Simon said before he teleported away. Undead King Mong or Emperor Mong attacked and threw Cass away with great force. Emperor Mong advanced on Nisha. Her shots barely did nothing to the jacked-up beast. Emperor Mong forced Nisha to retreat from Liar's Berg towards Claptrap's house.


	47. Sandman's Vault Key Heist – Mad Mike

**Do Not Own Borderlands**

 **Rebirth of a Siren**

 **Chapter 47:** **Sandman's Vault Key Heist – Mad Mike**

Mad Mike, old comrade to the fallen Flanksteak had left the Bloodshots when Motor Momma and her bikers seized control with the help of Bad Maw. Doctor Freeze and Dahl had moved to The Friendship Gulag. He did not was to work for a cannibal. He then heard that the sand pirate captain known as Sandman was hiring people to join a team for a job. Sand Pirates came to be once the seas of Wurmwater retreated and the seabed became the dry and desolate desert it is today. The pirates simply adapted to life on the sands instead of the sea, and thus became known as sand pirates. Nobody knew why the seabed dried up. So Mad Mike told of him of his interest and travelled to Hayter's Folly where Sandman was holding up with his bodyguard, an Ancherman named Big Sleep and deputy No Beard. Allegedly Sandman had been in the crew of the infamous Captain Scarlett but once her boyfriend Captain Flynt arrive on the scene. They had tried to kill him. Sandman then relocated and surrounded himself with pirates of his own. When he arrived on the scene he managed to identify all the other people there. For starters there was the Bandit Leader of Sawtooth Cauldron named Mortar. The second was an Ex Slab bruiser known as Muscles was the second. Next was the child sand pirate known as Lil' Sis and her protector an Anchorman known as Mister Bubbles. The last three were Sandman's crewmembers and deserters from Captain Scarlett's crew; Toothless Terry, Benny the Booster and Deckhand. Sandman had said to his new allies, "My fellow pirates and bandits. I had gathered you here for an opportunity of a lifetime. The chance to steal a vault key from Hyperion's hands. Then we all be multimillionaires." Everyone including Mike's eyes lit up at the mention of money. Vault keys would sell for a mint to desperate vault hunters, selling it back to Hyperion or even selling it to the Crimson Raiders. "My info states that Handsome Jack will be transporting the vault key to The Bunker in Thousand Cuts sooner then he planned due to Dahl's presence. However, the train will have to stop at Ripoff Station in the Tundra Express. This where we strike."

Benny the Booster said interrupting, "I am sure it will be guarded by Wilhelm and detachment of Hyperion Loaders. How on Pandora will we be able to deal with them."

Sandman said, "My contract also sold me some Pearlescent grade pistols known as Stalkers. He assures me that the Stalker pistols would be able to kill Wilhelm. He also acquired an old Lost Legion gunship named Raum-Kampfjet Mark V or RK5 from Elpis for me. We will be using this ship to our advantage. Mortar will use this ship to provide air support by piloting it. Mad Mike, Muscles and Mister Bubbles will lead the assault. Benny the Booster, Toothless Terry and Deckhand are to man RK5's gun turrets. Lil' Sis will steal the key from the train while the forces are distracted." No Beard handed everyone a as Stalker pistol. Mike looked at the strange pistol seemly manufactured by Vladof although something seemed off about it.

Lil' Sis commented, "Mister Bubbles and I like to thank you for this opportunity." Before shooting Sandman in the head with the Little Evie. Big Sleep looked at his dead boss and did nothing. No Beard tried to shoot her but a giant bullymong named Grendel crushed him. "Anyone else going to be a problem." Grendel has a spiky hide and is further differentiated from other bullymongs by its spiked hood and a car tyre on its back. Cursed Pirate's also emerged from the ground eliminating Sandman's men. The Cursed Pirates were said be the men of Captain Blade cursed by the master of The Leviathan and The Sandworms. Gee, Goo or something like that was his name. They were undead abominations with skeletal appearance. They are known to leech life from the living to sustain themselves. These ones seemed to work for Lil' Sis.

Muscles stupidly said, "I won't work for a lady." He was promptly crushed by Grendel.

Lil' Sis said uncaring, "Looks like I need to find someone who will." She looked at Mortar, Toothless Terry, Benny the Booster and Deckhand before lastly glancing at Mike. No one said a word. Lil' Sis said, "Good. Sandman did have a good plan, but he was short sighted. To kill Wilhelm we will need a strong weapon. Its so happened that I got a seraph pistol manufactured by Maliwan known as The Infection."

"What on Pandora is a Seraph weapon?" Mike could help but ask as he thought Pearlescent and Legendary were the highest tiered weapons.

"A powerful weapon based on very old designs." Lil' Sis said.

The robotic voice of The Dahl Announcer started saying, "This is an announcement by Felicity Empyrean, CEO of Dahl."

Evil Felicity / The Empyrean Sentinel said with even more power than before, "Hello people of Pandora. Due to a recent murder of The Covernor being Captain Flynt, ally of the resurrected Colonel Zarpedon, Dahl will now step up its game in cleansing Pandora of Hyperion and Lost Legion. All our resources are being drafted in to win this war. Cassandra the Undying herself and my elite guard The Dahl Immortals will help reinforce Sergeant Jarter and the 32nd Regiment already here on Pandora. I hope you join DJ Tanner for The Covernor's memorial service just before opening round of Mister Torgue's tournament. On a happier note I am announcing that the great warrior Prison will attend the Torgue tournament on behalf of Dahl."

The Dahl Announcer then said, "This had been an announcement by Felicity Empyrean, CEO of Dahl. Sponsored by DJ Tanner of Magnys Lighthouse Radio. Sick of Hunter Hellquist then listen to the best radio personality on the ECHO net every morning only on Magnys Lighthouse Radio." Mad Mike and the others looked worried at the news of the arrival of Cassandra the Undying and The Dahl Immortals since it was rumoured that they had been made immortal by the power of The Handsome Sorcerer's staff. With them arriving the then Hyperion should be worried about them so their heist can come off without hitch.


End file.
